Raising the Dead
by ThisIsWhatDreamsAreMadeOf
Summary: CONTAINS SPOILERS! A random cat tries to bring Mudclaw back to life, but he ends up raising three other cats from the dead as well. This fic is NOT meant to be taken seriously The cover image is thanks to IDidn'tSignUp4This :)
1. Chapter 1

Bugeater paced in front of the four cats standing in front of him, feeling very confused.

He only wanted to bring one of them back, not four! He didn't know how it was possible, especially since two of those cats were in the Dark Forest, and two were in StarClan.

"What happened? Where is the fog? How did we get here? Is this a dream?" a giant dark tabby demanded.

"I don't know Tigerstar, but it doesn't seem right, hold me!" a dark grey cat with darker stripes wailed.

"Pull yourself together Darkstripe! Can't you see that this is a blessing? We are back, I can finally be the leader of all!" Tigerstar threw his head back, and started laughing manically.

Mudclaw, the cat whom Bugeater had meant to bring back, took a step forward.

"Um, yeah, I don't think so, no one is going to lead WindClan except for me!" he shook his head and growled, "Onestar is making a mockery of the clan, I give his leadership qualities a one star review."

"That's actually why I brought you back Mudclaw, Onestar is ruining WindClan, they need you to lead them," Bugeater meowed.

All the cats turned their attentions to him.

"Who are you?" Tigerstar demanded, glaring with his amber eyes.

"Yeah, I don't recall you being a WindClan cat," Mudclaw meowed.

"I'm not a WindClan cat, not yet anyway, I'm actually from the future, I travelled back in time to help you save WindClan!"

"Hm, makes sense I guess," the last cat, a grey cat with dark blue eyes meowed. He then glared at Tigerstar.

"I'm not working with HIM though, he killed my mother!"

"You don't have to work together!" Bugeater spat, slapping Tigerstar, Darkstripe, and the other cat with his paw, "You three weren't supposed to come back, this only concerns Mudclaw."

"I'd make a better leader for WindClan than Mudclaw would," Tigerstar pointed out.

"Agreed, Tigerstar is the handomest, bravest, smartest, strongest cat to ever live!" Darkstripe exclaimed.

"Is not! He's a killer!" the grey cat growled.

"That's rich Ashfur," Tigerstar scoffed, "Coming from some cat who tried to kill their leader, and three young warriors just because some she-cat rejected him."

Ashfur pulled out a gun.

"Say that to my face!" he growled.

"I would, but I don't know what face to say it to," Tigerstar retorted.

Ashfur let out a yowl and pulled the trigger, it was about to hit Tigerstar when Darkstripe jumped in front of the bullet.

He laid on his side, and started gagging.

"I coulda been a contender!" he choked out before dying.

"Well fox dung, now who's going to follow me around and do everything I tell them to do?" Tigerstar growled. He then looked down at the ground.

"HAWKFROST! HAWFROST GET HERE NOW OR YOU'RE GROUNDED!"

"I didn't summon Hawkfrost back, I didn't even want to summon you back, I only wanted to summon Mudclaw back," Bugeater sighed.

"Well, I'm glad you summoned me back, now I can tell everyone the truth about who killed me!" Ashfur exclaimed.

"Not so fast," Tigerstar growled, "You killed Darkstripe, and now you must pay!"

"I don't think so!" Ashfur pulled out a knife.

"Oh? You think that little knife is going to scare me? I am the great and powerful Tigerstar!" Tigerstar threw back his head and started laughing manically.

Ashfur let out an angry cry and threw the knife, it ended up embedding itself into a squirrel.

"Well, that's one way to catch a squirrel," Bugeater snorted, trying to ease the tension.

"Hey Tigerstar, I had an idea, how about we get the squad back together? It'll be like old times sake, just you, me, Longtail, and Dustpelt!" Darkstripe exclaimed, suddenly alive again for some reason. Bugeater didn't question it.

"No way, Longtail is blind now, and all Dustpelt does these days is make kits," Tigerstar meowed.

"Well, at least he had all his kits with the same mate, unlike you!" Ashfur spat.  
"At least I had kits!" Tigerstar retorted.

Ashfur growled and pulled out Scourge.

"Hey, what's going on?" Scourge cried in his high pitched voice.  
Tigerstar shuddered slightly when he remembered how Scourge had taken all his nine lives with one claw.

"That was a low blow," he grumbled to Ashfur.

"Don't hate me because you ain't me!"

"I don't want to be you, you're pathetic."

"Yeah!" Darkstripe cried.

"You're all pathetic," Mudclaw grumbled.

The four cats started yowling at each other, but Bugeater tuned them out, maybe it was a bad idea to bring Mudclaw back, maybe he should have tried to deal with Onestar himself.

Finally, after what seemed like moons, the fighting stopped.

"We decided to all be friends," Darkstripe meowed.

Tigerstar nodded.

"Yeah, we're going to work together to do some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Bugeater asked, not sure if he liked where this was going, but at least they were fighting anymore.

"Super secret stuff," Ashfur meowed.

"We're going to pretend to be loners, and join the clans, and then take them over from the inside!" Darkstripe exclaimed.

"You weren't supposed to tell them that!" Tigerstar growled.

"It's not going to work, only ThunderClan will accept loners," Mudclaw meowed, he had not been part of their discussion.

"I don't think ThunderClan will accept loners anymore, not after how mean all the other clans have been to us," Ashfur meowed.

"There is also another problem, we look exactly how we did when we died, how will we keep them from knowing it's us?" Tigerstar meowed.

"Make-overs!" Ashfur sang out.

Bugeater groaned, what had he done?


	2. Chapter 2

Bugeater paced back and forth around the clearing, it had been a moon since the others ran off to go get make-overs, and he was beginning to lose hope that they were ever coming back.

As though StarClan was hearing his thoughts, a voice rang out.

"We're baaaaaaaaack!"

Bugeater narrowed his eyes, that voice didn't sound like any voice of the cats he had brought back to life, it sounded like a she-cat.

He turned around anyway, and found himself looking at a long haired golden she-cat with light blue eyes, a pudgy black and white cat, who used to be a tom, but he wasn't anymore, a brown she-cat with white paws, and Mudclaw, who was still the same.

"What in the name of StarClan is going on here? Who are these cats?" Bugeater demanded, wondering if he had accidentally brought more cats back to life.

"It's us, Tigerstar, Darkstripe, and Ashfur," the brown she-cat with white paws meowed.

"Yeah! Scourge knew a body transference spell, and he used that to help us switch bodies with a couple of kittypets and a rogue!" the golden she-cat exclaimed.

"We drew lots to see who would get whose body!" the black and white cat put in.

"Yeah, and unfortunately I had to get Firestar's kittypet sister," the brown she-cat grumbled, then her eyes lit up, "This is perfect! Firestar is bound to trust me, and it will be so easy to take over ThunderClan!" she threw back her head, and started laughing maniacally.  
It didn't take much for Bugeater to figure out that this cat was actually Tigerstar.

"I don't think that will be possible, Scourge said the spell wears off in a moon, remember?" the golden she-cat meowed.

"That will be plenty of time, and you know what? This is so awkward to be talking to you, considering you're in the body of my ex-mate!" Tigerstar exclaimed.

"I wish I could have been in the body of your ex-mate!" the black and white cat wailed, Bugeater now knew that this cat was Darkstripe, which meant the golden cat was Ashfur.

Now that he had that sorted, he turned to Mudclaw.

"Why didn't you switch with any cat?"

"Because, if I want WindClan to accept me as their leader, I need to make them think it's a sign from StarClan, and what better way to do that, than to come back from the dead?"

"That actually makes a lot of sense," Bugeater meowed, "Where is Scourge by the way?"

"He was being annoying, so we ditched him at the twoleg place," Ashfur meowed.

"I wanted to kill him, but he evaded me!" Tigerstar growled, digging his claws into the ground.

"So he killed Darkstripe instead, but Darkstripe came back to life," Ashfur meowed.

Bugeater nodded.

"You three go do whatever you want, Mudclaw and I are going to go to WindClan."

The three cats nodded, and ran off into the direction of the ThunderClan camp, Bugeater turned to Mudclaw.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Yes!" Mudclaw exclaimed with fury burning in his eyes, "It is time that I take the position that is rightfully mine!"

He practically stomped to the WindClan border with Bugeater at his heels.

When they reached it, Bugeater saw that there was a tabby tom with a torn ear, a dark grey tom, and a small white she-cat standing there.

"What are you doing so close to the-" the torn eared cat started to meow, when he let out a gasp.

"Y-You look just like-"

"Mudclaw," the dark grey tom finished for him.

"I am Mudclaw, I've come back from the dead to set WindClan right."

Every cat gasped.

* * *

Tigerstar, Darkstripe, and Ashfur padded up to the ThunderClan border, where Dustpelt, Cloudtail, Thornclaw, and Brightheart were doing border patrol.

"Mother? What are you doing here?" Cloudtail gasped, running up to touch noses with her.

Tigerstar shuddered, he didn't want to touch noses with a kittypet! It was bad enough being in the body of one.

"Our twoleg place caught on fire! All the buildings burned down, so Smudge and I came here," Tigerstar lied, remembering the name of the cat whom Darkstripe was in the body of.

"Oh no! That's awful!" Cloudtail wailed.

"What's she doing here? Isn't she a rogue?" Dustpelt asked, glaring at Ashfur, who was in Sasha's body.

"Um yeah, I decided to become a clan cat, but not RiverClan, they were so mean to my kits, I think that ThunderClan is the nicest clan in the whole forest," Ashfur meowed.

"Well, we're not taking in anymore non-clan cats, it has caused enough trouble," Dustpelt meowed.

"But Dustpelt! Princess is my mother, we can just leave her out here!" Cloudtail exclaimed.

"Yes, we should talk to Firestar first," Brightheart meowed.

"Are you sure that's a great idea? I mean, we're still trying to find Ashfur's killer," Thornclaw meowed.

Ashfur felt happiness bubble up in his chest, glad that his clanmates cared enough about him to try and figure out who his killer was.

He knew who it was though, he could tell them, and ease their minds once and for all.

"I know who killed Ashfur!" he exclaimed, finding it a bit weird to say his own name.

"What? How do you know? Did you have a paw in it? Did you help Sol?" Dustpelt demanded with a glare.

"It was WindClan! We must attack them at once!" Thornclaw spat.

"It wasn't WindClan, and it wasn't Sol, it was-" Ashfur's words were suddenly cut short, when a branch fell on his head.

On top of that branch, was Mousewhisker.

"Mousewhisker! Didn't you learn your lesson about not climbing trees? Remember what happened to Cinderheart?" Cloudtail gasped.

"I'm sorry," Mousewhisker mumbled around a mouthful of squirrel.

"You mouse-brain! Sasha was just about to tell us who killed Ashfur!" Dustpelt snapped.

"My bad," Mousewhisker meowed, dropping the squirrel, "But hey, at least I finally caught a squirrel!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Sparkie, thanks XD**_

* * *

"Onestar! Onestar!" Tornear cried, racing into the WindClan camp.

Onestar jumped off of Ashfoot and Barkface, whom he was using as his throne.

"What is going on? Is someone crossing the borders?" Onestar let out a low growl, "Is Firestar meddling again?"

"No actually," Tornear and Crowfeather moved aside to reveal Mudclaw.

Onestar's eyes bugged out of his head, as he gazed at the old clan deputy.

"I-I thought you were dead," he stammered out.

"Well, I guess you thought wrong, I am here to save WindClan!" Mudclaw exclaimed.

"WindClan doesn't need saving!" Onestar spat, bristling, "We're not weak, we're the strongest clan in the forest, just ask any cat!"

Bugeater stepped forward, making his presence known.

"Look at your clan Onestar, they're all starving, they're not following the warrior code, you've been starting needless battles."

"They're not needless! Firestar needs to learn he can't keep accepting non-clan cats into ThunderClan!" Onestar yowled, he then glared at Bugeater, "Who are you anyway?"

"Someone who is going to help Mudclaw save WindClan! I think Tallstar made a huge mistake in making you leader," Bugeater growled, staring the WindClan leader in the eyes, who seemed to be getting angrier and angrier, "I bet if Gorsepaw were alive, he'd be ashamed to have ever had you for a mentor!"

A shocked silence fell over the camp, and Bugeater heard a wail of a she-cat come from the elder's den.

"What do you know about Gorsepaw?" Onestar seethed, glaring at Bugeater with hatred in his eyes.

"Enough to know that he didn't want this, and neither did Tallstar."

"You know nothing about me or my clannmates," Onestar spat, turning to face his clan members.

"This strange cat came in here with a cat claiming to be Mudclaw, but we all saw Mudclaw die, we buried his body!"

"Yeah!" a cat yowled.

"Therefore, this is impossible for a cat to be Mudclaw, it must just be some cat who looks remarkably like him."

"What if it's Mudclaw reincarnated?" a she-cat meowed.

"Then he'd be much younger than he is now, there is no mistaking it, they tried to dupe us, but thankfully I am so smart, awesome, and powerful, that I did not fall for it."

Bugeater rolled his eyes, he knew Onestar didn't really believe that about himself, that he was just saying all that to hide his insecurities.

"Hey, he's right!" Crowfeather meowed, taking a step away from Mudclaw.

"Wait a minute, I'm Mudclaw's brother, I'd know better than anyone if this is Mudclaw or not, and every fibre of my being is saying that it is," Tornear protested.

"I bet you're in on it too!" Onestar exclaimed, looking over his shoulder, and letting out a loud yowl, "Get them!"

Bugeater started running as fast as his legs would carry him, Mudclaw and Tornear were right behind him, but unfortunately, so were Onestar and the rest of WindClan.

"We have to get to ThunderClan! WindClan isn't good with underbrush," Mudclaw meowed.

"They won't accept us, not after the battle!" Tornear exclaimed.

"Bugeater should go ahead, they won't recognize him, and he can explain what's going on."

"Okay, I'll do it, you two try to stay hidden," Bugeater meowed, racing across the ThunderClan border.

"Hold it!" a sharp meow rang out.

Bugeater skidded to a halt, and found himself looking at a long legged black tom with an amber belly.

"Who are you?" another cat asked, a red she-cat with a white paw asked, standing next to her, was a smaller red tom, whom Bugeater guessed was an apprentice.

"My name is Bugeater, and I need your help, WindClan is going to kill me, Mudclaw, and Tornear!"

"Wait, Mudclaw? But Mudclaw is dead, he was flattened by a tree!" the red she-cat exclaimed.

"Squirrelfight is right, what are you playing at anyway? First those two kittypets and that rogue come here, and now you?" the black tom meowed, narrowing his eyes at him.

"You see, I brought Mudclaw back to life to help save WindClan," Bugeater exclaimed.

"And why should we believe you?" the black tom asked, lashing his tail.

"Because, here I am," Mudclaw popped, padding over with Tornear.

All three ThunderClan cats looked dumbfounded, finally, Squirrelflight spoke.

"We must tell Firestar!"

She raced off with the apprentice at her heels.

"Wait here," Bugeater told Mudclaw and Tornear, racing off after them as well, wanting to see the drama unfold.

"Firestar! Firestar! Mudclaw is alive!" Squirrelflight wheezed, out of breath from having run the whole way.

"What?" Firestar stood up, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah! We saw him with our own two eyes!" the apprentice exclaimed.

"Oh no! We must warn Onestar!"

"Are you sure that's wise? Onestar hasn't done us any favours lately," a dark brown tabby spat.

"Yeah! If anything, it'll cause another battle between WindClan and ThunderClan," a fluffy grey tom exclaimed.

"Maybe a battle is what we need, then we can finally get justice for Ashfur!" a golden tom growled, flexing his claws.

"No Thornclaw, remember what Sasha said? Ashfur wasn't killed by a WindClan cat," a fluffy white tom meowed.

"How do we know she wasn't lying?" Thornclaw spat.

"We won't know anything until Sasha wakes up, she took a pretty nasty hit the to head," the medicine cat meowed, padding out into the clearing, followed by a grey tabby with light blue eyes, that made it obvious he was blind.

"So, what are we going to do about Mudclaw?" Squirrelflight asked.

"And Tornear," Bugeater added.

All eyes turned to him.

"Oh for the love of Starclan! We're not accepting MORE outsiders are we?" the dark brown tabby groaned, before fainting.

"Dustpelt!" a grey she-cat with green eyes exclaimed, racing out to the tom.

A brown she-cat with white paws, whom Bugeater knew was actually Tigerstar, stepped out into the middle of the chaos, with Darkstripe at his side.

"Might I make a suggestion?" he meowed.

"What suggestion could a kittypet possibly make that could be any good?" the black tom spat.

"Hey! I resent that, Spiderleg!" a fluffy cream coloured she-cat spat. Standing next to her, were two kits, a black and white tom, and a she-cat who looked like a mini version of her.

"Let's hear what Princess has to say," Firestar meowed.

"We take out WindClan, and send half of our warriors to be the new WindClan, after all, do we really want those cats living in the forest right next to us?" Tigerstar meowed.

"No! That would be everything that goes against the warrior code!" Firestar cried.

"And what do you know about the warrior code, Kittypet?" Tigerstar snarled.

"P-Princess? What is going on, why are you acting this way?" Firestar asked, taking a step back from the cat who he thought was his sister.

"She's just stressed out from the fire at our old place, and she's been hanging out with Dustpelt, Spiderleg, Mousefur, and Longtail a lot," Darkstripe meowed.

He then hissed something at Tigerstar, that Bugeater couldn't hear.

"So, what are we going to do? Are we going to attack WindClan or not?" Thornclaw growled.

"We will do nothing, not until we get more information," Firestar meowed.

"But what about Mudclaw and Tornear? WindClan is still after them," Bugeater pointed out.

"We will help them, we can't very well ignore a warrior in need, even if they're not of our clan," Firestar decided.

"Is that wise Firestar? Remember what happened with Sol and ShadowClan," Dustpelt meowed.

"We will just have to take our chances, I have made my desicion, Mudclaw and Tornear can stay with us until we figure out what to do."

"What about me?" Bugeater asked, over the yowls of protests that were coming from half the clan.

"You are going to tell us exactly who you are, what you're doing here, and how you managed to bring Mudclaw back to life."

Bugeater sighed, this was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, let me get this straight, you're a WindClan cat from the future, who was stolen by a twolegs, that you learned how to do, um, what was it called again?" Brightheart asked, Bugeater had learned all their names while he was telling his story.

"Necromancy, it means to communicate with the dead, and all that stuff," Bugeater explained.

"This is all seems a little far-fetched to me," Dustpelt meowed, narrowing his eyes.

"I bet this is all WindClan's plan to attack us from the inside out!" Thornclaw exclaimed, jumping to his paws.

"Is not!" Tornear protested.

"Is too!" Thornclaw pulled out a gun.

"What in the name of StarClan is that, and where did you get it?" Cloudtail gasped with his blue eyes wide.

"I got it off of Sasha," Thornclaw meowed, before pointing the gun at Tornear.

He pulled the trigger, but instead of hitting Tornear, it hit Darkstripe!

"Noooo Smudge!" Firestar yowled, racing over to the cat whom he thought was his old kittypet friend.

"Thornclaw! You just killed a cat!" Brightheart gasped.

Just then, Darkstripe popped up.

"What's going on here?"

Every cat gasped.

"Smudge has nine lives!" Graystripe exclaimed.

"But how is this possible?" Firestar asked, gazing down at Darkstripe.

"I bet it was all this weird cat's doing, wasn't it?" Spiderleg asked, glaring at Bugeater.

"It wasn't me!" Bugeater exclaimed. He had no idea how Darkstripe kept coming back from the dead, maybe it was because he was already dead.

"Then it must mean that Smudge is the leader of the kittypets!" Firestar exclaimed.

Every cat gasped, and started yowling excitedly about what this might mean, but Bugeater tuned them out. He didn't really care what they thought, they weren't his clanmates. He only cared about one thing, and one thing only, and that was saving WindClan.

Finally, the meows died away, and everything was quiet again.

"So, now that we've established that Smudge is the kittypet leader, and that he probably went to his own form of the moon pool, we can get down to buisness," Firestar meowed, turning to Graystripe, "Since you are substiting deputy for Brambleclaw, while he is away, you can assign the patrols."

"I've been doing that for like a few sunrises now," Graystripe pointed out.

"Oh yeah, sorry, all this commotion has made my brain foggy."

"It seems like you forget a lot of stuff," Brightheart huffed.

"Is something wrong, Brightheart?" Firestar asked, with concern flashing in his green eyes.  
"Yes there's something wrong!" Brightheart stood up, "I've tried to take this in stride, and keep quiet about it, but I'm not going to keep quiet about it anymore, when Jayfeather decided to become a medicine cat apprentice, you said that I could mentor Icepaw or Foxpaw, but that didn't happen! And then when Flamepaw, Tigerpaw, and Dawnpaw were here temporarily, you didn't assign me as a mentor," she threw her head back and wailed, "I'll never be a mentor!" before racing off.

Cloudtail shot Firestar a dirty look, before running after his mate.

"I should have remembered that I said that," Firestar groaned, "But I assigned Icepaw to Whitewing, because they're both white, and Whitewing could give Icepaw tips on how to hide in the forest despite how pale their pelts are."

"Why are their pelts so pale anyway?" Berrynose asked.

"Oh my StarClan, you can't just ask cats why their pelts are pale!" Honeyfern exclaimed.

"I'll go talk to Brightheart and explain," Firestar meowed, padding away.

Graystripe stepped into the middle of clowder.

"It's time for me to assign the patrols."

"Can we go on patrol?" Tigerstar asked.

"Yeah, can we?" Darkstripe echoed.

"But you're kittypets!" Dustpelt exclaimed.

"Well, we're going to have to learn eventually if we're going to become clan cats aren't we?" Tigerstar meowed.

"I guess so," Dustpelt relented with a sigh, "But I don't want to be the one responsible for protecting you."

"You won't have to protect us! I mentored you after Tigerstar killed Redtail, and I also mentored Longtail, and your mate before Firestar became leader, and I left ThunderClan!" Darkstripe growled.

"Um, no, that was Darkstripe actually," Dustpelt meowed, looking totally confused.

"You mouse-brain!" Tigerstar hissed, "Now how are we going to take over the clans?"

His eyes opened wide with shock, when he realized what he had just said.

"Uh oh," he gulped, as the cats started circling around him and Darkstripe.

"What are we going to do?" Darkstripe wailed.

"I know!" Tigerstar exclaimed, slapping all the cats around him, knocking them out of their way, "We must go find Scourge and tell him to use a spell to wipe their memories."

"Great idea!" Darkstripe exclaimed, and both cats raced off together.

"Why are we just standing there, aren't we going to go after them before they cause more problems?" Dustpelt yowled.

"I bet they're working with WindClan! We must attack WindClan!" Thornclaw exclaimed.

Firestar, having heard the commotion probably, padded out to the clearing.

"We will do nothing, not until we are 100% sure that those cats are really Tigerstar and Darkstripe, because none of this is making sense to me, but I have a feeling," a shiver ran down Bugeater's spine when the ThunderClan leader glared at him, "That is has something to do with the strange newcomer."

Bugeater gulped, and took a step back, normally, he didn't root for the bad guys, but he hoped that Tigerstar and Darkstripe would find Scourge and fast, before all his plans were ruined!


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Moonstar, thanks for reviewing :) Your review made me laugh XD and your question will be answered...now!**_

* * *

Princess shivered as she huddled in the dark and damp place. She had no idea where she was, but she was afraid, she had never been this far from her home before, and she had never been gone this long.

My housefolk must be so worried about me, she thought to herself. She knew that even if she escaped, she couldn't go home, not with how she looked.

She wasn't sure what had happened, one minute, she was snuggled up against her twoleg, and the next, she was in this place, in a body that wasn't hers, with two cats, who had the same thing happen to them.

"We have to do something!" she exclaimed, jumping to her paws, "We have to get our bodies back!"

"Agreed," a grey tom meowed, Princess knew that the grey tom was actually a she-cat named Sasha.

"I don't know, I kind of like my new body," Smudge meowed, he was now in the body of a dark grey tom with darker stripes.

Princess was in the worst body of all, she was in the body of Tigerstar, the evil cat who had tried to kill her brother, and take over his clan. She shuddered at the thought of it, she didn't want to be in his body!

A fearful thought then hit her, if she was in his body, then that must mean that he was in hers, which meant...

"We have to save Firestar!" she wailed.

"Why? Is he in danger?" Smudge asked.

"Yes! This body I'm in, it belonged to an evil cat named Tigerstar, he has a grudge against Firestar, oh, I just know he's going to do something to hurt him!"

"Calm down, Tigerstar used to be my mate, maybe I can talk to him," Sasha meowed.

"Okay," Princess meowed, feeling herself relax a little. There was still one question though, how were they going to get out of the place they were trapped in?

* * *

Bugeater awoke to the sounds of a she-cat wailing. He stood up, and padded over to the source of the noise, figuring that if he wanted the members of this clan to accept him, then he'd have to befriend the members.

"What's wrong?" he asked Hazeltail, the cat who had been wailing.

"Oh, it's just awful! I'm in love with Berrynose, but he doesn't even know I'm alive!"

Bugeater stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say, he had never been good when it came to affairs of the heart. After all, he never loved any cat, and he doubted that he ever would.

Luckily for him, and for Hazeltail, her sister Poppyfrost came padding over.

"It's okay," she meowed, wrapping her tail around her, "Berrynose is a mouse-brain if he doesn't notice how amazing you are!"

"Thanks," Hazeltail meowed, she then turned to Bugeater, "Thanks for letting me rant, you're not as bad as every cat thinks you are."

"Yeah," Poppyfrost meowed.

The two she-cats padded off together, and Bugeater beamed, he had managed to get two of the ThunderClan warriors on his side!

He looked around the camp, to see if any other cats wanted to vent to him.

He decided to go to Dustpelt, he was one of the most senior warriors, and with his bad temper, Bugeater figured he'd have a lot to rant about.

He padded into the warrior's den, and nudged the dark brown tabby with his paw.

"Hey Dustpelt, is there anything you want to rant about?"

Dustpelt lifted his head up from his nest and growled, before standing up.

"Yeah actually, enough is enough!" he yowled, jumping to his paws, "I've had with these mother f'in loners infiltrating this mother f'n clan!"

Bugeater took a step back with shock, before racing out of the warrior's den, making a mental note not to disturb Dustpelt while he was sleeping.

He decided to sit down and wait until the cats started waking up, before he started asking them if they wanted to rant to him.

As he was humming to himself, he suddenly got an idea. He could hunt for them! That would get them to trust them!

He started to race out of camp, only to be blocked by Thornclaw, who was holding a gun in his paws.

"Stop right there," Thornclaw growled.

Bugeater stopped, and sat still as Thornclaw circled around him, sniffing him.

"So, what are your plans? Are you going to go to WindClan to get back up to attack us?"

"No," Bugeater sighed, rolling his eyes, couldn't this cat just give it a rest?

"Go to bed Thornclaw, it's time for another cat to guard the entrance," Firestar meowed, padding over to the gun toting warrior.

Thornclaw went away, grumbling stuff under his breath that Bugeater couldn't hear, and Sorreltail took his place.

"Is there anything you would like to rant about?" he asked the she-cat, figuring that if he befriended her, then she'd let him slip out of the camp.

"Yes!" she looked around, with her amber eyes open wide with fear, "What if that cat really was Darkstripe in a different body? I still have nightmares from when he tried to kill me when I was a kit!"

"I don't think Firestar or any of the other cats will let any harm come to you," Bugeater meowed, trying to reassure her.

"Why did you bring them here anyway? Why should I trust anything you say?" she asked with the fur on her neck rising.

"I swear I had no idea who they were," Bugeater lied, "I honestly thought they were Princess, Smudge, and Sasha."

At the sound of Sasha's name, Sorreltail's eyes widened, and she looked at the direction the medicine cat's den.

"If Princess and Smudge were really Tigerstar and Darkstripe, then that must mean that Sasha is someone evil too!"

"Wait, just hold on, Princess and Smudge are both kittypets, and Sasha is a rogue, besides, if she is someone evil, what harm can she do? She's still unconscious," Bugeater meowed. He didn't particularly care about Ashfur, but he didn't want to cause any more drama.

"I guess you're right, but as soon as she wakes up, I'm going to interrogate her!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the medicine cat's den, Leafpool was shoving some herbs to make Sasha sleep into her mouth. Her glanced over at Jayfeather, breathing out a sigh of relief, to see that her apprentice was asleep, and he couldn't see what she was doing.

She knew he would only start asking questions, questions that she wasn't ready to answer. He would also ask her why she was giving Sasha herbs to make her sleep.

She had to though, Sasha knew too much, and she couldn't very well kill her.

She couldn't let the truth about Ashfur's murder get out, it would ruin everything.


	6. Chapter 6

Bugeater awoke to Onestar's voice booming throughout the ThunderClan camp.

The other cats must have heard it too, because they were racing around frantically, with their fur bristled.

"I told you that WindClan was planning to attack!" Thornclaw yowled, waving the gun around. Fortunately, it did not go off.

"Mudclaw, Tornear, and loner cat whose name I don't know, we have you surrounded, come out with your paws up," Onestar meowed into the megaphone that he held in his paws.

Mudclaw, Tornear, and Bugeater all looked at each other. Tornear started walking out of the camp, but Mudclaw grabbed his tail, pulling him back.

"We can't just give up!" he spat at his brother.

"But Onestar is the leader, the warrior code says that the leader's word is law."

"Well, in case you've forgotten, we're not in WindClan anymore, which means we have to listen to Firestar, at least until we take Onestar down, and I take my rightful place as the WindClan leader."

"Okay," Tornear relented, "But how are we going to do that? Onestar has all of WindClan on his side."

"Hey Bugeater?" Mudclaw meowed.

"Yes?"

"Remember how you brought me back to life? Could you do the same with Tallstar? Maybe once he sees what Onestar has done to WindClan, he'll reinstate me as his deputy."

"Is that possible? Technically, Tallstar isn't WindClan's leader anymore, Onestar is," Tornear pointed out.

"But if Tallstar is alive, then that'd make him leader again, right?" Mudclaw asked.

"Not necessarily," Cloudtail meowed, padding over to them, "When we all thought Greystripe was dead, we made Brambleclaw deputy, but then Greystripe came back, and Brambleclaw is still deputy."

"He terk my jerb!" Greystripe yowled, shaking his paw, he then relaxed, "That's okay though, I get to spend more time with Millie and our kits."

Just then, Bugeater heard the sounds of fighting, letting him know that WindClan had pushed their way into the camp, and they were now battling with ThunderClan!

This is my chance to prove to ThunderClan that I'm not a bad cat! Bugeater thought, launching himself at a WindClan she-cat who was pinning Icepaw down.

He knocked the she-cat off of the apprentice, and she turned around, snarling at him with her fur bristled.

He let out a pained yowl, as he felt sharp claws rake down his side, he whipped around, to find a young black WindClan warrior, glaring at him.

He jumped on the warrior, he leaned down, to sink his teeth into his neck, when the warrior kicked him off with his back feet.

Bugeater let out a cry of surprise, when he sailed through the air. Pain shot through his body, as he hit a tree, and then everything went dark.

* * *

Darkstipe wheezed, out of breath, as he followed Tigerstar around the twoleg place, searching for Scourge.

"Can't we just stop? We don't have to take over those clans, we can make our own clan, we can start a new life together!"

Tigerstar whirled around, and glared at him.

"We wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't blabbed, besides, I don't want to start my own clan, I want to be ruler of ALL the clans!"

He threw his head back, and started laughing maniacally.

"Stop right there!" a sharp meow rang out.

Tigerstar stopped laughing, and let out a growl, as three cats raced towards them.

Darkstripe let out a gasp, when he realized that these three cats looked just him him, Tigerstar, and Ashfur. How did they get out of their prison? He wondered.

"Give us our bodies back right now!" Sasha demanded.

"And why would I do that? Everything is going according to plan," Tigerstar meowed smoothly. Darkstripe knew that was a lie, but he didn't say anything.

"What plan?" Princess demanded, taking a step forward.

"You know, it is so weird talking to my own body," Tigerstar meowed, shaking his head, "The plan to take over all the clans!" He threw his head back, and started laughing maniacally.

"Well, you won't get away with this, Firestar will stop you!" Princess growled.

"Oh Firestar?" Tigerstar stopped laughing, and flexed his claws, "I killed him."

"What?" Princess's eyes filled with pain, Darkstripe found it strange to see such an emotion come from Tigerstar's eyes, even though he knew it really wasn't his.

"Yes, he is dead, and you must pledge allegiance to me, or I will kill Cloudtail as well!"

"Noo!" Princess wailed, falling to the ground.

"Well, what is it?" Tigerstar demanded.

"I will do it," she sighed, not meeting his gaze, "I will pledge allegiance to you, just don't hurt my kit."


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Sparkie, I think he is too XD**_

* * *

"Firestar," Brightheart padded over to the ThunderClan leader, "It's been three hundred and thirty-six seasons," she meowed, her voice filled with anguish.

"Since when?" Firestar asked.

"Since you said I could have an apprentice after Jayfeather decided to become a medicine cat, but then I didn't get to mentor Toadstep, or Rosepetal, and now I'm not going to mentor Blossompaw, Briarpaw, or Bumblepaw either!"

Bugeater lifted his head, and let out a hiss of surprise, Toadkit and Rosekit were warriors now? Blossomkit, Briarkit, and Bumblekit were apprentices? How long had he been out for?

He looked around to see the blind medicine cat looming over him.  
"You're awake," he meowed.

"Yeah, where's Leafpool?" he asked, wondering where the main medicine cat was.

"Oh, she's not the medicine cat anymore," Jayfeather meowed stiffly.

"Okay, makes sense."

Bugeater padded out of the medicine cat's den, so he could see the action instead of just hearing it.

When he went out, he saw Brightheart pointing a gun at Firestar.

"You know I don't want to do this, but I don't think I have a choice, I want an apprentice, and I want one now!"

"When Jayfeather has a kit, you can apprentice them," Firestar meowed calmly.

"OH MY STARCLAN!" Brightheart groaned, throwing the gun aside, and storming off.

"My gun!" Thornclaw squealed, sounding like a kit, as he dashed over to the gun, and started cuddling it, like it was the most precious thing in the world.

Bugeater shook his head, and went away from the mouse-brain, to see what the other cats were up to.

"I can't believe how RiverClan is acting!" Berrynose hissed.

"Yeah, why can't we all just get along?" Birchfall wailed.

He and Mousewhisker then stood up, and linked tails.

"Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends?" they sang, as they danced around the camp.

"Wow, am I glad I'm not related to those two mouse-brains," Dustpelt sighed.

Ferncloud gave her mate a side-eye.

"Where's As-I mean, Sasha?" Bugeater asked Cloudtail.

"She woke up and left moons ago, saying something about some spell wearing off or something, whatever that means."

"Thanks," Bugeater meowed, padding away. He then remembered something, his plan to save WindClan!

He looked around for Tornear and Mudclaw, but he couldn't find them anywhere.

"Hey, where's Tornear and Mudclaw?" he asked Sorreltail.

"Tornear decided to become an elder, and Mousefur made him mad, so he went back to WindClan, and Mudclaw died," she answered.

"What?" Bugeater hissed, "How did he die?"

"Mousewhisker was up a tree again, trying to catch another squirrel, and he fell out of the tree, and landed on Mudclaw, he didn't get in trouble though, since it was an accident."

"So he didn't come back alive?" Bugeater asked.

Sorreltail looked confused.

"No, he's not a leader."

"Thanks for telling me this, Sorreltail," Bugeater meowed, padding away from the she-cat, wanting to be alone with his thoughts.

It didn't make any sense, why did Darkstripe keep coming back, but Mudclaw didn't?

Why did it seem like StarClan was doing everything in their power to make sure he didn't save WindClan?

He shook his head, of course that wasn't the case! Losing Mudclaw was just a minor setback, that was all, he would just have to find another way.

He sat down, and curled his paws underneath him, and closed his eyes, trying to think of a new plan.

After a few moments, some cat trampled over his tail, and he let out a small hiss, and whipped around to see exactly which cat is was.

"You gotta help me!" Thornclaw panted with his eyes opened wide with fear, "They're gonna take my gun!"

"Who's going to take your gun?" Bugeater asked.

His question was soon answered, when Blossompaw and Bumblepaw came racing over.

"Come on Thornclaw, we just want to look at it," Bumblepaw meowed.

"Yeah, stop being so selfish," Blossompaw frowned.

Thornclaw shook his head, and hugged the gun close against him.

"Myyyy preciousss," he spat, before screeching at the two apprentices, causing them to run off with their fur bristled.

I can't say in this weird clan! Bugeater thought to himself, he had to save WindClan, but he didn't know how he'd do that without Mudclaw.

I'll have to bring him back, he decided, after all, what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

"Are we ever going to take over the clans?" Darkstripe groaned.

"Yes, as soon as my future warriors are battle ready," Tigerstar meowed, glancing down at the fifty-six queens, who were all expecting his kits.

"Can we hurry this along? I want to get back to my clan so I can tell everyone about Murderleaf!" Ashfur exclaimed.

"It takes a lot of times for kits to be made, Ashfur, if you hadn't went all psycho crazy, and found a suitable mate, you might actually know this," Tigerstar spat.

"For the love of StarClan! When are you going to let that go?" Ashfur groaned, "It wasn't even real, I was just LARPing Yandere Simulator!"

"I agree with Ashfur, I want to get this over with, so I can get back to my twolegs," Princess sighed.

Before Tigerstar could reply to her, he noticed that one of the queens was giving birth!

After what seemed like moons, he was staring down at two kits.

He pointed at the first kit, a she-kit who looked exactly like him.

"This one will be called Tigerstarisawesomekit."

He then pointed at the other one, a tom who looked like him, but with long fur.

"This one will be called Firestarstinkskit."

"That's an awful name!" Princess yowled.

Tigerstar just ignored her, he didn't care what that kittypet thought. He knew the names were the best names ever, and he wasn't going to let any cat tell him differently.

"Ooh, can I name this litter?" Darkstripe asked when the next queen had given birth.

"I suppose," Tigerstar groaned, hoping he wouldn't regret it later.

Luckily for him, she only had one kit, a dark grey striped she-kit.

"Hey, she looks just like me!" Darkstripe exclaimed.

"Hmm, I wonder how that happened?" Tigerstar muttered, "Okay, go ahead and name her."

"Alright," Darkstripe padded over, "she shall be called DarkstripeandTigerstarforeverkit."

"No no no! My name has to go first, so it will be TigerstarandDarkstripeforeverkit."

Tigerstar's eyes widened when he realized what he had just said.

"No no no! We're not naming her that!"

"But you promised!" Darkstripe whined.

"Well-" Tigerstar began, when Scourge and Snipe suddenly flew in on their broom sticks.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't some BlunderClan cats!" Snipe sneered.

"It's called ThunderClan!" Ashfur spat, flexing his claws.

"Where have you been? We searched everywhere for you!" Tigerstar exclaimed, ignoring Snipe's remark. What did he care anyway? He was a ShadowClan cat.

"Hogwarts, but we're out for greenleaf," Scourge meowed.

"What's Hogwarts?" Ashfur asked.

"Some place where you aren't allowed, you muggle!" Scourge spat.

He and and Snipe then flew away on their broomsticks, leaving all the other cats feeling utterly confused.

"We forgot to ask him to do a memory erasing spell!" Darkstripe exclaimed.

"That moon has passed, we have a new plan now, a water tight plan that has to work or my name isn't Tigerstar!"


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Plutodragon, those are awesome names XD I will be using them XD**_

 _ **Sparkie, thank you so much :)**_

* * *

Bugeater awoke the next morning, to see Birchfall and Mousewhisker doing The Macarena in the middle of the camp.

Spiderleg stormed over to them, and slapped Birchfall with his paw.

"You're a father now, start acting like it!" he spat.

"Excuse me? But YOU'RE telling me to act like a father?" Birchfall retorted.

"You don't know my life!" Spiderleg screeched, putting his middle claw up at Birchfall.

"Stop fighting!" Firestar spat, padding over to the two toms, Thornclaw followed behind with his gun.

"Don't we have enough to worry about with RiverClan without fighting amongst ourselves?" Firestar continued.

Birchfall looked down at his paws.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, sounding ashamed.

"Yeah, sorry," Spiderleg grumbled. However, when Firestar's back was turned, he put his middle claw up at him.

Bugeater turned away from the cats, and began making his way to the warrior's den, to catch a few extra z's, when his path was blocked by Brambleclaw.

"We've decided that if you're going to live with us, you gotta have to start acting like us, and that begins with doing patrols, you're on hunting patrol with Brackenfur, Hazeltail, and Blossompaw."

"Okay," Bugeater meowed, walking over to where the two warriors and apprentice were waiting for him.

"Have you ever hunted before?" Hazeltail asked, as they padded out of the camp.

"Yeah, well, I'm not some kittypet, I'm a clan born cat," Bugeater meowed.

The fur on Hazeltail's neck rose slightly, as though he had said something to offend her.

"The hunting here is different than hunting in WindClan," Brackenfur meowed, not unkindly.

"I'll try my best," Bugeater meowed.

Just then, he saw Mudclaw padding towards him, along with two other cats, a black and white tom, and a smaller light brown tom.

"This cannot be," Brackefur gasped, staring at the two cats with Mudclaw.

"What?" Hazeltail asked, looking confused.

"Those two cats with Mudclaw look just like Swiftpaw and Shrewpaw, but that cannot be, Swiftpaw was killed by dogs, and Shrewpaw was killed by a monster."

"Thanks for reminding me," the black and white tom grumbled.

"Yeah," the light brown tom echoed.

"It is you!" Brackenfur exclaimed, before fainting.

Bugeater threw his head back and yowled, once again, he had brought back more cats than he intended!

* * *

Tigerstar loomed over the queens, more had given birth, and he had named the kits, Dragonkit, who was a she-kit that looked disturbingly like Sandstorm, Tawnypelt2kit, who looked just like his daughter Tawnypelt, though he knew she'd be much better than the original Tawnypelt, Theloyalbrambleclawkit, a tom who looked just like his son Brambleclaw, though he knew he wouldn't betray him, Hawkfrostkit, a she-kit named after his favourite son.

Tigerstar shook his head and laughed, as if!

Brambleclaw was his favourite son, Hawkfrost was just a mistake! He would never tell Hawkfrost that though, it might stop him from doing his bidding.

He looked down at his favourite kit of the bunch, a tom who looked just like him, he named him Tigerstarkit, after himself.

"Can I name this litter?" Ashfur asked, once another queen had given birth.

"I suppose so," Tigerstar sighed.

"Okay," Ashfur pointed at a black tom, "They're part of you, so I will name him Evilkit," he pointed at a brown tabby she-cat, "I will name her Meankit."

"BloodClan forever!" Scourge exclaimed, riding in on his broomstick, alone this time.

"Can I name this litter?" he asked, when the next queen had given birth.

"I suppose so," Tigerstar groaned.

"Bloodkit, BloodClanisawesomekit, HahaIkilledTigerstarwithoneblowandeveryonethinksheissopowerfulkit," Scourge meowed, pointing to each kit in question, a red tom, a white she-kit with orange spots, and a tom that looked like if Tigerstar and Scourge had a kit together.

"How about we name the last one, Scourgeisapatheticruntkit," Tigerstar growled.

"A pathetic runt who KILLED you," Scourge smirked.

"I don't have to listen to this!" Tigerstar growled, storming off. He knew he should just kill Scourge, but needed him, if he wanted to take over the clans, he needed all the baddies he could get, even if that meant spending time with, and being nice to the cat who had killed him.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Once again, thanks to Plutodragon for the kit names**_

* * *

"Do we really have to tell Starfire about this?" Bugeater groaned, as they padded back to the camp with Swiftpaw and Shrewpaw.

"Firestar, and yes, he will be very surprised to learn that Swiftpaw and Shrewpaw are really alive," Brackenfur meowed, no longer passed out.

He then looked at the two apprentices.

"How, how are you even alive? We buried your bodies," he shook his head, "I don't understand."

"I don't know! One minute, we were playing with Larchkit and Hollykit in StarClan, and now we're here," Shrewpaw meowed.

Swiftpaw nodded.

"I think I can explain," Bugeater sighed.

All the cats stopped to look at him.

"Go on then," Brackenfur urged.

"Well, you see, to save WindClan, I brought Mudclaw back to life, and I ended up bringing back more cats then I intended, and I guess when I tried to bring him back again, I brought back more cats than I meant to...again."

"How?" Hazeltail asked.

"I'm from the future, cats from the future have certain abilities that cats from your time period don't have," Bugeater explained.

"But why try to save WindClan now, if it's before your time?" she asked.

"WindClan will only get worse from here," Bugeater sighed, thinking about the WindClan from his time, where there was nothing but war and destruction.

Where the warrior code meant nothing to the other cats, and some would try to kill others just for looking at them the wrong way.

Bugeater was so deep in his thoughts, that he didn't even know that he had arrived back at the ThunderClan camp, until he ran right into a black she-cat with green eyes.

"Watch it!" she spat.

"Whoa, who was that?" Bugeater asked.

"Squirrelflight, she became all hardcore and dyed her fur black after Brambleclaw dumped her," Icecloud explained.

Bugeater was about to say something, when he was interrupted by Swiftpaw asking.

"Where's Longtail?"

At the sound of his name, Longtail poked his head out of the elder's den.

"I must be going crazy, I could have sworn I heard Swiftpaw," he muttered, shaking his head.

Mousefur padded out of the elder's den, and gasped.

"You're not imagining stuff, it really is Swiftpaw and Shrewpaw!"

"Where is he? Where is my old apprentice?" Longtail asked.

Mousefur laid her tail across her denmate's shoulders, and guided him over to Swiftpaw.

"I'm sorry you never got your warrior name before you died," Longtail told Swiftpaw, the two cats then touched noses.

Bugeater decided to give the cats some privacy to reunite with their friends and family.

As he started padding away to his den, he was blocked by Spiderleg, who had his fur bristled.

"Why are you bringing in more loners into the clan?" he spat.

"They're not loners, they're Swiftpaw and Shrewpaw back from the dead!" Squirrelflight exclaimed, racing over to touch noses with Shrewpaw. Her fur was red again.

"Shrewpaw is here?" Whitewing gasped, as she too raced over to greet her once dead clanmate.

Pretty soon, everyone was crowding around Swiftpaw and Shrewpaw, except Spiderleg, who still looked angry.

"I don't know who these cats are," he grumbled.

"Shrewpaw is your brother," Ferncloud meowed, padding up to her son, "Your littermate actually," she sighed, "It seems like not only did you inherit your temper from your father, but you got his bad memory as well, I mean, he keeps forgetting that Birchfall is his son."

"I'd forget that Birchfall is my son if he was my son," Spiderleg grumbled.

"I heard that!" Birchfall yowled from across the camp.

"Come on Spiderleg, let's go say hi to your brother," Ferncloud urged.

Spiderleg let out an annoyed sigh, but he followed his mother anyway.

As Bugeater watched how close the cats were to each other, and how happy they seemed to be, he felt a pang of lonliness creep up inside of him.

He wanted to go back home, to see his family again, but he knew he couldn't do that, not until his mission was complete.

* * *

"Tigerstar?" Darkstripe meowed.

"Yes?" Tigerstar asked without turning around, he was tired, watching queens give birth to his kits was exhausting.

Three more had given birth, and he named the kits, Nightkit, Thistleclawkit, Mistkit, Mothwingisafailiurekit, and GoldenflowerIstillLoveyoukit, though he said the last name was ironic, because he one thousand percent did NOT still love Goldenflower, or at least that's what he told himself.

"I don't love you anymore, I'm in love with Scourge now."

"Yeah," Scourge piped up, "We're getting married!"

Tigerstar's whiskers twitched, he was mildly interested, but still not interested enough to turn around.

"I know you might be a little upset, because I mean, we had a great thing going," Darkstripe sighed, "but you know, you'll always be my best friend, and I was wondering if you wanted to be my best tom at our wedding."

"Bone is going to be my best tom, and Tess is going to be the flower she-cat," Scourge meowed.

"Can I be in the wedding?" Ashfur asked, padding over to them.

"No!" all the cats in the room, including Tigerstar, the queens, and the kits, screeched.

Ashfur huffed, and stomped away to sit beside Princess.

He started whispering stuff to her, that Tigerstar couldn't hear, but he didn't care. If they were conspiring against him, there wasn't much they could do.

After all, Princess was a kittypet, and Ashfur had been taken down by a young she-cat who was considerably smaller than him.

He honestly saw them as no threat at all.

"So, what do you say? Wanna be my best tom?" Darkstripe asked.

"If I say yes, will you leave me alone until the wedding?" Tigerstar sighed.

"Yes, I will, thank you Tigerstar, this means so much to me," Darkstripe meowed excitedly, "I'm going to go pick out the perfect wedding dress!"

He ran off, and to Tigerstar's horror, at least half of the queens followed him, meowing about how excited they were about the wedding.

"Hey! Come back here!" he commanded to them, however, they just ignored him.

Tigerstar dug his claws into the ground, and growled under his breath, when they came back, he'd show them exactly what he'd do to cats who disobeyed him.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Plutodragon, I love it XD**_  
 _ **Sparkie, strawberry flavoured tuna fish cake**_

 _ **A random person, thank you so much :) I love the name suggestions XD**_

* * *

Squirrelflight and Shrewpaw were sharing tongues, and Brambleclaw stared at them, looking as though he had just ate a rabbit pellet.

For all Bugeater knew, maybe he had eaten one, after all, Foxleap kept offering them to every cat in the camp, saying that they were berries.

So far, Birchfall, Cloudtail, Poppyfrost, and Swiftpaw were the only cats who he knew of that had fallen for it.

That wasn't to say that Brambleclaw didn't fall for it though, it wasn't like Bugeater could see everything that was going on.

"Why do you keep staring at Squirrelflight like a creeper? You dumped her, remember?" a black she-cat meowed.

Brambleclaw grunted at her, but didn't say anything.

"Who's that?" Bugeater asked Sorreltail, pointing at the black cat who had just spoke to Brambleclaw.

"That's Leafpool, she dyed her fur black and became all emo because her kits hate her, and she lost her job," she explained.

"That's harsh," Bugeater meowed.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking, and a black she-cat with green eyes appeared out of thin air.

"Hollyleaf?" Lionblaze gasped with surprise.

Leafpool turned around, and stood with her eyes opened wide, and her mouth gaped open.

"IT'S HER OWN FAULT! IF LEAFPOOL HADN'T BROKEN THE WARRIOR CODE, THIS NEVER WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!" Hollyleaf exclaimed.

"Thanks for the free ride Hollyleaf," a cat who looked like Tigerstar, but with icy blue eyes, meowed, slicing Hollyleaf's throat with his elongated claw.

"Noooo!" Leafpool exclaimed, as Hollyleaf dropped dead on the ground.

"Now, who's next?" Hawkfrost asked.

"Go away!" Foxleap yowled, throwing a rabbit pellet at Hawkfrost.

Hawkfrost let out a yowl of rage, and jumped on Foxleap, holding him down on the ground.

He was about to swipe his claw across his throat, when Dustpelt raced over.

"NOT MY SON YOU BASTARD!" he yowled, pulling out a wand, and blasting Hawkfrost with it.

The blast knocked Hawkfrost back, and he sailed threw the air, further and further, until he couldn't be seen anymore.

"Yer a wizard, Dustpelt," Sandstorm gasped.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone, it's supposed to be a secret," Dustpelt grumbled, putting his wand away.

"Why? You can do things no other cats can do!" Graystripe exclaimed.

"Except for me, I'm more powerful than StarClan," Jayfeather muttered under his breath. Though from the way the other cats didn't react to him, Bugeater was pretty sure he was the only one who had heard.

"Because, cats will start wanting things from me!" Dustpelt grumbled, before disappearing into thin air.

For a moment, Bugeater was worried that he had somehow gotten sucked into the Dark Forest or something for some reason, when he spotted him, sharing tongues with Ferncloud.

Just then, Ferncloud came padding into the camp.  
Bugeater looked from the Ferncloud who had just entered the camp, to the one who was sharing tongues with Dustpelt.

The wizard tom must have been confused, because he stopped licking Ferncloud 1, and looked at Ferncloud 2 with his tongue sticking out.

"Ferncloud, why were you out of the camp?" Dustpelt asked Ferncloud 2, as Ferncloud 1 rubbed her eye.

"Are you okay Ferncloud?" he asked Ferncloud 1.

"Yes, I just got something in my eye," Ferncloud 1 meowed.

Suddenly, Ferncloud 1's eye turned blue, and all the cats nearby let out a gasped shock.

"Ashfur?" Dustpelt meowed, "Why were you pretending to be Ferncloud?"

"Because! Everyone has someone to love except me! Even Darkstripe has someone, I figured that if I pretented to be Ferncloud, then I could have someone too! Why is it always me that gets left behind!" Ashfur yowled, before racing out of the camp.

Bugeater then heard the sounds of cats yowling, and he saw Brambleclaw and Ashfur fighting over a bottle of black fur dye.

"I get the last bottle, I need it more than you!" Brambleclaw yowled.

"As if! Your mother didn't get murdered, you got the she-cat, and oh yeah, YOU DIDN'T GET MURDERED!" Ashfur spat, yanking the bottle towards him.

"Well, your father wasn't an evil cat who tried to take over the clans!" Brambleclaw hissed, yanking the bottle back.

"I don't even know who my father is!" Ashfur yowled.

The two cats continued to fight over the bottle, until Dustpelt stormed over with his wand.

"Enough!"

He yowled, blasting the bottle. It exploded, and the fur dye splashed onto him.

It dyed his whole pelt black, except for a white spot on his chest, and a white tip on the end of his tail.

"Hey Ravenpaw, what are you doing here?" Firestar asked, padding over to him.

"I'm not Ravenpaw!" Dustpelt exclaimed, "What in the name of StarClan is going on here?"

Firestar threw his head back and yowled, "what is happening to ThunderClan!" before fainting.

* * *

Tigerstar stormed towards the ShadowClan territory with his kits following him.

There were 666 in total.

However, some of the kits were being completely useless, some kept stopping to bat around pine cones, while others kept tripping over their own paws.

"Be serious or go home!" Tigerstar spat.

"Sire, if thou planneth to upstageth a new era, wel must assemble all oy my bretheren and sweet, sweet sisters," Theloyalbrambleclawkit meowed in a posh English accent.

"What are you doing tresspassing on ShadowClan territory?" Russetfur demanded, she then gasped, and fainted.

"What in the name of StarClan?" a tom, who Tigerstar didn't recognize, meowed.

Just then, Blackstar came padding over.

"What is going on here? My leader senses told me that something had just happened to my deputy!" his eyes then landed on Tigerstar, and he let out an un-tomly scream.

"I have come to lead ShadowClan again, with you as my deputy of course," Tigerstar meowed.

"Oh nu uh, I don't think so she-catfriend!" Littlecloud meowed, doing a snapping z. Tigerstar looked down at the runty medicine cat and growled.

"I don't listen to kits."

"No, Littlecloud is right, we're not going to let you take over ShadowClan, it ended up horribly, and after the thing with Sol, I learned that ShadowClan is my clan to lead, StarClan gave me the right," Blackstar meowed firmly.

"They gave me the right first!" Tigerstar hissed.

He then turned to his kits.

"Tiger-kits assemble!"

The kits started stacking on top of one another, until they were one GIANT cat that was bigger than all of Fourtrees put together.

Littlecloud and Blackstar started running away, yowling about the megatron kits.

"Firestarcangodieinaholekit, what are you doing? You're ruining the formation!" Tigerstar spat, at one of his sons, who instead of doing what he was told, was instead filing his claws.

"Yeah, whatever," he meowed in a bored tone.

"This is so boring, why can't we play with pinecones?" Iwilldestroyyouallkit meowed.

"Yeah!" a lot of other kits, whom Tigerstar didn't remember the names of, echoed.

Tigerstar slapped the ground and yowled, his plan wasn't working after all!

Just as he was about to ground his kits, a new plan wormed its way into his head, he could dye his fur red and pretend to be Firestar!


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**_

 _ **A random person, I added the convo in XD**_

* * *

"Why Squirrelflight why!" Shrewpaw screeched.

Bugeater padded over to where the two cats were fighting just outside the camp.

"Because, Brambleclaw is my true love, and he asked me to be with him again, and of course I said yes," Squirrelflight meowed.

"But you were with me now! You can't just toss me aside like you think I belong in the dirt pile!"

"I'm sorry, but I love Brambleclaw," she meowed softly, before asking, "you're not going to go all Trashfur on me are you?"

"You crushed my heart Squirrelflight! Just the way the monster crushed me!" Shrewpaw wailed, before racing away.

Bugeater stood there, wondering if he should go after him. He knew he should, in case he decided to do anything drastic.

After Squirrelflight pushed past him back into the camp, he started making his way off into the direction where Shrewpaw had run off to.

Where he is? He asked himself, as he looked around, he couldn't see the cat anywhere!

He started looking under the bushes, and up in the trees.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, when a thorn poked him in the nose as he continued to search for Shrewpaw.

He let out a gasp, suddenly remembering that he had a nose, and that he could just scent out Shrewpaw.

He lifted his head, and opened his mouth, drawing in all the scents around him, trying to catch wind of his clanmate's.

No, not his clanmate, even though he was currently living with ThunderClan, he was still a WindClan cat.

He finally got Shrewpaw's scent, and followed it until he reached a fox den.

"Oh no," he groaned, hoping that in his grief, the other cat hadn't decided to sacrifice himself to some foxes.

To his relief, the scent of fox was very stale, he could barely smell it over Shrewpaw's scent, and another scent, which smelled a lot like Ashfur.

He made his way into the den, and saw Shrewpaw sitting there, staring at a picture of Squirrelflight, that looked to be made out of her fur.

As he got closer, he saw that thorns were sticking in the fur-made picture.

"Wow, you sure put this together fast!"

Shrewpaw jumped, and spun around to face him.

"What are you doing here?" Ashfur asked, padding over to him. Bugeater bristled slightly, he hadn't even noticed he was there.

"I saw the fight between Squirrelflight and Shrewpaw, and I wanted to make sure he was okay."

Ashfur picked up a thorn, and threw it at the picture of Squirrelflight.

"I can't believe she didn't learn her lesson the first time about toying around with hearts," he spat.

"Well, you know, Squirrelflight isn't the only she-cat in the forest."

"You're right!" Shrewpaw exclaimed, jumping up, "I can go be mates with Whitewing!"

"Um, Whitewing is with Birchfall."

"BIRCHFALL? BIRCHFALL?" Shrewpaw yowled, throwing his head back.

"Yeah, they have two kits together," Bugeater meowed.

"Ahh! I hate Birchfall! He's trying to be me!" Shrewpaw growled, stomping around the den, causing the dust to fly up.

"You know, he used to be grey, but then he dyed his fur light brown, like MINE, now he's with Whitewing? The cat who sat vigil for me when my own stupid littermate didn't!"

"Wow Shrewpaw, I remember you being a lot nicer, dying sure has made you bitter," Ashfur meowed.

"So were you before Squirrelflight broke your heart," Shrewpaw pointed out.

"That's true, you know, we should form our own clan for cats whose hearts Squirrelflight broke!" Ashfur exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Shrewpaw exclaimed.

Both of the cats then turned to him.

"Did Squirrelflight break your heart?" they asked in unison.

He shook his head, as if he'd ever be mates with anyone outside his clan.

"Then you can't be here, get out," Ashfur meowed.

"Whatever," Bugeater sighed, padding out of the den, leaving the two mouse-brains to work on their new clan alone.

* * *

"It's going to be perfect Darkstripe, I'm going to dye my fur red, and then borrow Ashfur's green contacts, and then I will be Firestar!" Tigerstar exclaimed.

"Red?" Darkstripe asked with his brow raised.

"Yes, Firestar is obviously red."

"I thought he was orange though," Darkstripe muttered.

"No! He's red!" Tigerstar spat, how dare Darkstripe try to tell him what colour Firestar was, he saw that wretched life-ruining kittypet in his nightmares, of course he'd know what colour he is.

"In Firestar's Quest it-"

"Don't care!" Tigerstar spat, cutting him off. He felt even more angry now, why did Firestar get a story written about him? What made that kittypet so great?

"Okaaay," Darkstripe meowed, backing up with his eyes opened wide.

"He's an orange short-hair, he's shown as a tabby in Firestar's Quest," a random cat meowed.

"Who are you?" Tigerstar asked, turning to glare at the cat.

"Fox dung," the cat hissed, attempting to hide behind Scourge.

"So, about the colour of Firestar's pelt..." Darkstripe meowed.

"Ugh, get a life, Darkstripe," Scourge groaned, rolling his eyes.

The random cat popped up from behind Scourge.

"Oooh," he meowed.

"Ugh!" Darkstripe jumped to his paws, "We're getting a divorce Scourge!"

"We can't get a divorce, we're not even married yet!"

"Well, once we get married, we're getting a divorce!"

"Wait a minute, why are you planning on being Firestar? It's been moons since you killed him, surely his clan knows he's dead by now," Princess meowed suspiciously.

"Uhhh," Tigerstar tried to think of an excuse. Luckily, he was saved when Hawkfrost padded in with Mudclaw.

"So, I heard you're not going to get married, does that mean that I can wear your dress when Mudclaw and I get married?" he asked Darkstripe.

"No! I get to wear the dress!" Mudclaw spat.

"But I'm prettier," Hawkfrost protested.

"No son of the great and powerful Tigerstar is going to wear a dress!" Tigerstar thundered.

Every cat fell silent.

"Only I can wear a dress to the weddings," he continued.

"But you're not the one getting married," Mudclaw meowed with his fur bristling.

"ONLY I CAN WEAR A DRESS!" Tigerstar screeched, so loudly that it blew all of Mudclaw's fur off.

"I'm hungry, let's go steal all of BlunderClan's food," Snipe groaned.

"Can't you see we're having a serious discussion here?" Tigerstar spat.

"Yeah, besides, ThunderClan doesn't have much food, the prey isn't running much in any of the territories because of the drought," Mudclaw meowed.

"Well, they will have a lot of food once I'm leader," Tigerstar meowed.

"How?" Darkstripe asked.

Tigerstar threw back his head, and started laughing maniacally. When he finally stopped, he looked at Darkstripe and meowed.

"Soylent Green."


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: A random person, that's funny XD who is Lily?**_

 _ **Plutodragon, Okay! XD**_

* * *

Bugeater was sitting outside the camp with Brightheart, Brackenfur, Brambleclaw, Birchfall, Briawpaw, and Bumblepaw, wondering why Brambleclaw had called them all out there.

Brambleclaw stood tall in front of them, with his chest puffed out. "Look B-squd," he began, "I know this sounds very Tigerstarish, but I'm bored of just being the deputy, I want to be leader now, so I've decided to form my own clan, consisting of every cat in the clan whose name starts with the letter B."

"Can I have an apprentice?" Brightheart asked.

"Yes!" Brambleclaw meowed, grabbing Littlecloud, who conviently happened to be passing by with a black cat with a white throat, "This kit looks old enough to be apprenticed."

He looked at Littlecloud.

"What is your name?"

"Um, Littlecloud, I'm the medicine cat of ShadowClan, we literally see each other all the time at gatherings," Littlecloud explained slowly.

"Well, from now on, you will be Bittycloud, and part of B-squad."

"What about me?" the black cat with a white throat asked.

"Uh, who are you?" Brambleclaw asked.

"Whitethroat."

"Well, that's a very unique name, very descriptive," Brambleclaw meowed.

"So, can I join your clan or not?" Whitethroat asked.

"Sure, you can be Blanchthroat," Brambleclaw meowed.

"I don't know if I want to join B-squad, I mean, I have Sorreltail and our kits to think about," Brackenfur meowed.

"Um, your kits are fully grown, and one of them is having kits with Berrynose," Brambleclaw pointed out.

Brackenfur sat back down.

"Okay, I guess I'll stay."

Then, Berrynose jumped up.

"Oh my StarClan! I forgot all about Poppyfrost!"

He ran away.

Bugeater then heard the yowls of Lionblaze complaining about the fact that Berrynose was back.

"So, I heard you're going to form a new clan," Spiderleg meowed, jumping out of a bush, causing all the cats to scream and bristle.

"Yeah, but you can't join, it's for cats whose names start with B only," Brambleclaw meowed.

"But you let Littlecloud and Whitethroat join," Spiderleg protested.

"Fine," Brambleclaw sighed, "Your new name is Baddadleg."

"Awesome," Baddadleg meowed, sitting down next to Birchfall, who stood up and meowed.

"Wait, I have kits don't I? Kits that aren't full grown cats yet."

"Yes," every cat said.

Birchfall left, and went back to the camp, only to come back a few moments later.

"I caught Whitewing with Shrewpaw!" he wailed.

Bugeater was surprised, they had only just got there, how had Shrewpaw got to the camp, and seduced Whitewing so fast?

"Does that mean you'll join B-squad?" Brambleclaw asked.

Birchfall nodded, and sat down next to Baddadleg, who put up his middle claw at him.

"What are you guys planning?" Thornclaw asked, padding over to them, "You're not planning to steal my gun, are you?" he hugged the gun close to him.

"No one cares about your stupid gun, that's a twoleg thing anyway, we reject twoleg things, remember Thornclaw?" Brightheart meowed.

"But isn't your mate a twoleg thing?" he asked, looking confused.

"Oh yeah." Brightheart sat back down beside Brackenfur.

"Do you want to join the B-Clan?" Brambleclaw asked Thornclaw.

"Will I get to keep my gun?"

Brambleclaw nodded.

"Fine, then I will stay," Thornclaw meowed, sitting next to Brightheart.

"Okay, since you can only have B names, your new name is Brambleclaw."

"But your name is Brambleclaw," Thornclaw pointed out.

"Not anymore it's not, since I'm the leader of B-Clan, my new name is Bramblestar!"

"But don't you have to go to the moonpool and receive your nine lives?" Brackenfur asked.

"Yes, but I can't do that until B-Clan has a medicine cat."

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" Bittycloud exclaimed, jumping on Blanchthroat's shoulders, so that he could be seen over all the bigger cats.

"Anyone want to be the medicine cat?" Brambleclaw asked, looking at all the cats in front of him.

"Me!" Bittycloud exclaimed, waving his front legs wildly.

"Who has never had a mate?" Brambleclaw asked, continuing to ignore Bittycloud.

Bittycloud, Blachthroat, Brambleclaw 2.0, Baddadleg, and Bugeater all raised their paws.

"Uh, Baddadleg? Don't you have two kits?" Brambleclaw asked.

"They're full grown warriors now, so they don't count," Baddadleg meowed.

"Sounds legit, you can be the new medicine cat!"

Every cat cheered for Baddadleg, except for Bittycloud, who pouted on the end of the log.

"Come on, let's go find a new territory," Brambleclaw exclaimed.

Bugeater started to follow them, when he remembered that he was supposed to save WindClan!

* * *

"I'm hungry, can we go steal Blunderclan's food now?" Snipe groaned for the 3535395838953 time that moon.

"How many times do I have to tell you? They don't have food! None of the clans do!" Mudclaw groaned.

"Yeah right, I was spying on them a few sunrises ago, and I saw that Mousewhisker is looking pretty well-fed!"

"That's because Mousewhisker is expecting kits," Mudclaw meowed.

"That makes sense," Snipe meowed, and he padded away, only to bump into Tigerstar, who was wearing a bath robe, and had curlers in his fur.

"You know, this kittypet stuff isn't so bad," Tigerstar meowed.

"I know right?" Darkstripe agreed as he put on make up.

Mudclaw shook his head.

What the f was happening to the forest cats he once knew? The brave warriors who would stick their claws in anything that crossed their path? They were now softer than kittypets, all they did was lay around, complaining about their hunger, and messing with two-legs stuff.

He knew that instead of sitting around with these losers, he could be back in the forest, taking Onestar down, and taking his rightful place as the leader.

He stood up, and started to make his way towards the forest, when Hawkfrost jumped in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hawkfrost demanded.

"I'm going to take over WindClan."

"You can't take over WindClan! I'm going to be ruler of all!" Tigerstar yowled, turning to his 664 kits.

"TIGER-KITS ASSEMBLE!"

The kits started stacking on top of each other, until they made one giant cat!

The cat in the middle, who was Tigerstarkit, started shooting deathberries out of his eyes!

"Ahhh!" Mudclaw yowled, jumping to dodge the deathberries.

He started to run away, only to be blocked by Tigerstar, Darkstripe, and Hawkfrost.

"Nooo!" he wailed, as the kit-monster started getting closer and closer.

He wanted to run, but he couldn't he was completely surrounded. He sighed, and sat down, deciding to accept his terrible fate.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:**_

 _ **The two kits that died are Firestarcangodieinahole kit and Iwilldestroyyouallkit.**_

 _ **A random person, that sounds like a good plan :) Tigerstar has to convince Scourge to do another body transference spell though XD**_

 _ **Sparkie, thank you :) those names are hilarious XD**_

* * *

"Listen up," Tigerstar meowed, "All of my kits keep dying! Mimickit and Deathkit ate deathberries, and they died."

"Uhh," Darkstripe pushed a pile of deathberries behind him, and continued to stare up at his leader.

"So, I've decided that we need to get Clawface and Crookedstar to join our clan," Tigerstar continued to meow, not noticing what Darkstripe had done.

"But why? I think we have a great dynamic right now," Darkstripe meowed.

All the BloodClan cats went back to Hogwarts, so it was only him, Tigerstar, and Hawkfrost.

He would have liked it much better if it was just him and Tigerstar, but eh, there wasn't really anything he could do. Hawkfrost may have looked dumb, but he wasn't dumb enough to eat deathberries, not like Tigerstar's new kits.

"Because! They're the ultimate kit-stealers! We need to go into ThunderClan and steal their kits," Tigerstar replied.

"But ThunderClan doesn't have kits," Hawkfrost pointed out.

"Not yet," Tigerstar meowed lowly, rubbing his paws together, "But soon, Poppyfrost will give birth, and those kits will be mine, MINE!" he threw his head back, and started laughing maniacally.

"So, what's the plan exactly?" Hawkfrost asked.

"I'm glad you're asked," Tigerstar meowed, grabbing a stick.

"Step one, find Clawface and Crookedstar," he drew the two cats in the dust with the stick.

"Step two, disguise Clawface and Crookedstar," he drew Clawface with a fake mustache and sunglasses, and Crookedstar with a wig and sunglasses.

"Step three, they will go to the forest, pretending to be lost kittypets whose owners disappeared, so ThunderClan will have no choice but to take them in!"

He started laughing maniacally.

"What if the clan tries to stop them?" Lily meowed.

Lily was some cat who looked like if Firestar and Tigerstar had a kit together, she was orange with amber eyes.

"I heard that half of their clan left to form their own clan," A random kitty meowed.

"Perfect! We must put our plan into affect right away!" Tigerstar exclaimed, turning to the others, "Come on, we have two kit-stealers to find!"

* * *

Bugeater padded along with B-Clan, he knew he should be going after Onestar, but he figured that maybe, if he convinced B-Clan to help him, then they could take down Onestar much easier.

"Here's to the past they can kiss my glass, I hope she's happy with him," Birchfall sang.

Bugeater knew the song he was singing, Brokenheartsville by Joe Nichols, what he didn't know however, was how Birchfall knew it.

As far as he knew, Birchfall never spent time with twolegs, not like he had.

Bugeater shivered as he remembered it, the time when he was a newly apprenticed warrior, and he had been taken by the twolegs.

Luckily, some trusty warriors from ShadowClan, managed to find him, and they took him back to his WindClan home where he belonged.

"Ugh, for the love of StarClan, stop singing already!" Baddadleg spat, picking up a branch, and hitting Birchfall over the head with it; he died.

"Oh no! Birchfall is dead!" Brackenfur gasped.

"Meh, he'll come back alive soon anyway, all of the other cats are," Brambleclaw 2.0 shrugged.

"True, I wonder what's going on with that?" Brackenfur meowed.

Bugeater kept quiet, so what if he brought Mudclaw back from the dead eighty-three times now? That didn't mean that it was connected to the other cats coming back to life.

He suddenly let out a small gasp when he saw Onestar, standing alone, at the edge of a hill.

"Hey what are you doing?" Brambleclaw 2.0 wailed when Bugeater grabbed his gun.

"Sorry Thornclaw, I have unfinished business."

"Actually, his name is Brambleclaw Jr right now, it will be Brambleclaw after I become Bramblestar," Brambleclaw meowed.

Bugeater just ignored him, and started to make his way towards Onestar, only to be attacked by Brambleclaw Jr.

"My gunnnn!" Brambleclaw Jr hissed, ripping it out of his paws.

"Fine! You can have your stupid gun!" Bugeater spat, he would just have to kill Onestar a different way.

He let out a growl of annoyance, as he dug his claws into the ground.

Wait...claws!  
He had claws!

He could kill Onestar with his claws!

Feeling newly energized, he rushed towards Onestar, the WindClan leader barely had time to react, before Bugeater slashed his claws across his throat.

He watched in triumph as the pathetic leader fell to the ground, and started choking on his own blood.

Something strange was happening though, as Onestar was dying, Bugeater started disappearing!

"What's going on here?" he yowled.

Barkface came descending down from StarClan.

"Onestar is your grandfather, since you killed him before he was able to have kits, you will cease to ever have existed!"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, that doesn't make any sense, because if I never existed, then I could have never come back in time to kill Onestar, which would make this whole thing impossible," Bugeater meowed.

Barkface shrugged.

"Don't ask me, I don't make the rules of time travel."

He then disappeared, and Bugeater saw that he was back, right where he was, and to his horror, Onestar was still alive, and completely healed!


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: A random person, okay XD Should there be a scene of BloodClan at Hogwarts?**_

 _ **Sparkie, hahah XD**_

* * *

Bugeater padded along with B-Clan, feeling utterly conflicted.

If he took out Onestar, then he would cease to have ever existed, if he didn't, then WindClan would be doomed.

He still didn't understand how the whole thing was possible, because if he never existed- he shook his head, it hurt his head to think about it.

"No! I get to be leader of B-Clan!" Brokenstar spat.

On their journey, Brambleclaw had recruited more cats to join B-Clan, three of those cats that Bugeater could name off the top of his head, were Brokenstar, Blackstar, and Breezepelt.

"No, I do, your clan has always been a pile of dirt, while my clan has been awesome," Blackstar meowed.

"I was loved by all! You used to walk in Tigerstar's shadow, I think I'd make the best leader for B-Clan," Brokenstar growled, flexing his claws.

Brambleclaw turned his head to the two cats.

"Put your claws away, I founded B-Clan, so I'm the leader," he meowed.

"Okay," Blackstar sighed.

"Don't mess it up, I will give you advice if you need it," Brokenstar meowed.

"Thank you Brokenstar, but I think it is time that I choose a deputy," Brambleclaw meowed, stepping on top of a log.

"Who here has had an apprentice?" he meowed.

Brokenstar, Blackstar, Brambleclaw Jr, Baddadleg, Brackenfur, and Bittycloud all stepped forward.

"I currently have an apprentice," Breezepelt meowed.

"Okay, I was still training my apprentice when I became deputy, so I will pick you as deputy," Brambleclaw meowed.

Bugeater groaned, Breezepelt was the cat who kicked him into a tree, causing him to go into a coma for six moons, he didn't want him to be deputy!

"Is something wrong Bugeater?" Brackenfur asked.

"No, nothing's wrong," Bugeater sighed, he had more things to worry about, than who was deputy of B-Clan.

"Awesome! My mentor is deputy!" Boulderpaw cheered.

"Want to know something interesting?" an old grey cat asked, as he hobbled up to Boulderpaw.

"What's that?" Boulderpaw asked.

"My name is Boulder, what if you are the reincarnation of me?" the old grey cat meowed.

Every cat gasped.

Meanwhile, Brindleface and Birchfall were meowing behind Bugeater.

"Did you know that I'm your grandmother? Ferncloud was my daughter," Brindleface meowed.

"Ferncloud is my mother too!" Baddadleg exclaimed.

"Hmm, but you look nothing like her, I'm going to have to call shennanigans," Brindleface meowed.

"I have a father too you know, I look like him," Baddadleg sighed.

Bugeater suddenly heard a creaking sound, and he saw Mousewhisker on top of a giant oak tree.

"Everyone move!" Bugeater yowled, jumping out of the way, as the oak tree started to fall.

Unfortunately, they were too busy meowing to each other, so they didn't hear him.  
Bugeater watched in horror as the tree crushed them all.

* * *

"Is it just me, or did ThunderClan shrink all of the suddenly?" Graystripe meowed.

"Maybe they're all still out on patrol," Lionblaze shrugged.

"For half a moon?" Graystripe asked, looking confused.

Firestar padded over to them.

"This isn't the first time that a few of our warriors have disappeared without explaination, StarClan has probably called them for another quest."

Just then, Mousewhisker and Bugeater came racing into the camp.

"Brambleclaw, Brightheart, Birchfall, Bumblepaw, Blossompaw, Briarpaw, Thornclaw, Spiderleg, and about a dozen other cats are all dead! It's all my fault!" Mousewhisker yowled.

"Omfg nooo! My kits!" Greystripe wailed, he ran off to where Leafpool was reading poetry in a corner.

"Leafpool, can you use some herbs to mix me up some black fur dye?" he meowed.

She looked up at him with her empty amber eyes.

"I'm not the medicine cat anymore."

"So? You still know how to do it right? I need to express the darkness of my soul!"

"Your soul could never be as dark as mine, my kits hate me, I lost my job, no one loves me, life is pain, cruel miserable pain."

"I just found out that my kits were crushed by a tree!"

"Fine," Leafpool sighed, "I'll go mix up some black fur dye."

She padded to the medicine cat's den, to see Jayfeather in there pressing cobwebs onto Squirrelflight's wound.

"Brambleclaw is dead!" she wailed, "and Shrewpaw is with Whitewing, so we can't be together, oh, life is miserable!" she turned to Leafpool.

"Can you mix up some black fur dye?"

"I was just doing that," Leafpool sighed. An idea then hit her, what if she formed a clan for cats like her? Cats who liked to dye their fur black, and sit in dark corners reading depressing poetry?

"Listen up Squirrelflight and Graystripe," Leafpool whispered, "I'm useless here, so I'm going to form my own clan called EmoClan, for cats just like us."

"Can I join?" Ashfur meowed, jumping out of one of the nests in the medicine cat's den.

Every cat screamed, they hadn't even noticed he was there!

"Yeah, you're a great cat who would never try to harm another cat in your clan," Graystripe meowed.

Leafpool and Squirrelflight exchanged glances.

"Fine, you can join, but you must dye your fur black," Leafpool told Ashfur.

"I was already planning on it," Ashfur meowed.

"Should we invite Crowfeather? He's like the queen of emos," Squirrelflight meowed.

"I don't know."

Leafpool thought about it, Crowfeather hated her, and he probably wouldn't join, but Squirrelflight was right, he was the ultimate emo, she knew that he was the missing link that EmoClan needed, and maybe, if they spent more time together, he wouldn't hate her anymore.

"Okay," she meowed, "he can join, we will go ask him after you, Graystripe, and Ashfur all dye your pelts black."

She then started mixing up herbs to create the fur dye, she hoped that she was making the right choice in asking Crowfeather to join.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Sparkie, this is not a dream XD**_

 _ **SteamtipOfRiverclan and A random person, I love the new cats for EmoClan XD**_

* * *

Bugeater stared down Onestar and lashed his tail.

"It's just you and me now Onestar," he yowled.

"Are you going to kill me again or what?" Onestar growled with hatred shining in his amber eyes.

Bugeater shook his head.

"I'm not going to kill you, I know you used to be a nice cat once, before you got power and went all Macbeth on every cat."

"That's not true! I'm just being the great leader that WindClan needs to stay strong!" Onestar spat.

"You know, you cats can still protect your prey, and your territory without being total jerks to each other, I mean, wouldn't life be better off if you stopped having all these pissing contests, and started to just be nice to each other?" Bugeater asked, as he reached for his cat bible, he needed to distract Onestar, to do what he was planning to do.

"Being nice would just lead the other clans to take prey from us whenever they chose, we would have cats from all the clans crossing over our borders!" he shook his head, "No, you must remain firm if you want your clan to remain strong."

"ThunderClan is the nicest clan in the forest, and their clan is the strongest, what does that say to you?" Bugeater asked, pulling out the holy water.

"That's not true!" Onestar spat, "We would have beat them in that battle if the sun hadn't disappeared. "

"Hmm, maybe," Bugeater meowed, slowly edging towards Onestar. When he was close enough to the other cat, he flicked the holy water on him.

"What is the meaning of this? WindClan cats hate water!" Onestar yowled, fluffing up.

"This is no ordinary water, it is water from the moonpool, blessed by Barkface, now, BURN FOUL DEMON!" Bugeater yowled, pulling out the cat bible, which was actually a bunch of different leaves glued together with honey, and started reading the claw-marked writing that was on them.

Unlike smoking, or yowling in pain, or doing anything like Bugeater expected, Onestar just stood there, looking more and more confused.

"What on earth are you doing?" he meowed.

"Why aren't you burning?" Bugeater meowed with frustration, flicking more holy water onto Onestar.

"Uh, are you really trying to burn me with water?"

"Yes! On Supernatural, when the demon gets hit with holy water, they go sizzle and smoke!" Bugeater threw the now empty bottle down with frustration. Had he been wrong about Onestar being possessed? Was Onestar actually just evil all by himself?

He sighed, he would have to find another way, he just didn't know what it was yet.

* * *

"EmoClan is going bigger," Squirrelflight remarked.

There were four new cats, including Crowfeather, in EmoClan now.

The other three cats were a kit named Emokit, who was a black kit with grey eyes, a black tom with lime green eyes named Zero, though he was renamed Zerosoot, and Oofus IV, a black she-cat with one blue eye, and one yellow eye.

"I'm an emo kit non-conforming as can be," Emokit started singing.

"You'd be non-conforming too if you looked just like me!" Zerosoot joined in.

"I have paint on my nails and makeup on my face," Squirrelflight sang.

"I'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs!" Birchfall exclaimed. He came back to life, and joined EmoClan, after seeing that Whitewing was still with Shrewpaw.

The cat started singing more of the song, and Leafpool tuned them out until Crowfeather's part came.

Her heart thudded in her chest as she looked at him, she knew it was wrong, but she still loved him, even though she knew he hated her. She was extremely surprised when he agreed to join EmoClan.

"I'm dark, and sensitive and low self esteem," Crowfeather sang.

"The way I dress makes everyday feel like Halloween," Oofus IV yowled.

"I have no real problems but I like to make believe," Spiderleg sang, he too joined EmoClan, because Daisy kept pestering him about spending more time with his kits, even though they were full warriors now.

"I stole my sister's mascara and now I'm grounded for a week," Ashfur wailed.

"By who? Your mother is dead, and you don't know your father," Brambleclaw meowed. He joined EmoClan because he was still sad about being lied to.

"Firestar, obviously," Ashfur spat.

"Come on, no fighting is allowed in EmoClan, if you want to get out your frustrations, then write some poetry," Leafpool meowed.

Ashfur and Brambleclaw sighed in unison, and each of them grabbed a stick, and started writing in the dirt.

Leafpool almost purred with delight with how well her clan was doing, but she stopped herself, happiness was not allowed in EmoClan.

To get her mood more emo, she sat down, and started writing depressing poetry about how Crowfeather hated her.

She sighed, she just wished he'd love her again.

* * *

 _ **A/N: The lyrics the cats sung are from a song called Emo Kid by Adam and Andrew.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: I used a random generator to sort everyone**_

* * *

Scourge padded into the Great Hall with Bone, Snipe, Ice, Snake, Tess, Willie, and all the other cats from BloodClan.

His eyes nearly fell out of his head, when he saw that Dustpelt, Foxleap, and Ravenpaw were also there.

"What are you three doing here?" he growled, flexing his claws. This was the one place where he could get away from the stupid forest cats, and now, they were coming here too?

"It turns out we're wizards, and we're going to get sorted!" Dustpelt exclaimed.

"Well, you better hope you're not in Slytherin, or we'll claw your pelt off!" Lily, Scourge's apprentice, spat from behind him.

"Yeah Blunderclan!" Snipe exclaimed.

"Dustpelt come up to get sorted!" McGonagall yowled.

Scourge watched as Dustpelt padded up to the stage. He jumped onto the stool, and McGonagall placed the sorting hat on his head.

"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin," Scourge whispered, he really didn't want any of those cats in his clan.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted.

"Nooo!" Scourge wailed.

Ice and Snake started throwing silverware, they were so upset.

Dustpet padded over to the Slytherin table, but every cat just ignored him.

"Ravenpaw!" McGonagall called.

"Oh, if he gets into Slytherin, I'll just die," Willie meowed.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted.

"What? Seriously?" Scourge groaned, there was no way that Ravenpaw was in Slytherin!

"Maybe the hat needs to go to the elder's den, it seems to be confused," Dustpelt meowed.

Even though he was a forest cat, Scourge agreed with him.

"Foxleap!" McGonagall called.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted.

"Hmm, looks like it's not broken after all," Bone meowed.

Scourge was about to say something back, when McGonagall jumped onto the stage.

"Listen up, there were a few mix-ups, so you all have to be sorted again, starting with Bone!"

The cats started yowling their protests, but when McGonagall pulled out her wand, they quickly stopped. They knew how dangerous she could be.

Bone sighed, and lumbered off to the stage.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted.

Scourge frowned, Bone was no longer in his house! He then remembered that he was to be sorted again too.

"Snipe!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Scourge gasped, two BloodClan cats were now in Ravenclaw.

"Willie!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Oh no, Scourge thought, his clan was being divided, what would they do?

"Ice!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Snake!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Nooo!" Ice wailed, hugging her brother, "We're not in the same house!"

"It's okay Ice, we'll see each other in the classroom, and the hallways," Snake sniffled.

"No! It's not okay, we're not related anymore!" Ice stormed off to go sit at the Gryffindor table, while Snake went to go sit at the Ravenclaw table.

"Tess!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Mcgonagall continued to sort the cats, and every cat in BloodClan got sorted into either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor.

"Scourge!"

His heart started pounding wildly in his chest, would he be sorted into Gryffindor? Or Ravenclaw? Or would he stay in Slytherin?

He jumped onto the stool, and sat very still as McGonagall placed the sorting hat on his head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

* * *

Bugeater paced around the camp, everything was falling apart!

Mudclaw didn't work, killing Onestar didn't work, and now, exorcising Onestar didn't work either!

"I might as well go and join EmoClan," he grumbled.

"Why would you want to join EmoClan? My stupid dad is in that clan, and so is the stupid cat he cheated on my mom with!"

Bugeater jumped up, and hissed when he saw Breezepelt.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I could ask you the same thing, this is WindClan territory," Breezepelt spat.

"Yeah, I know, I just tried to exorcise Onestar," Bugeater meowed.

"Wait, what?" Breezepelt demanded, "If there's one cat you should exorcise, it's Crowfeather! He's the true villain of the clans!"

"No, it is Onestar who ruined WindClan, I was going to kill him, but when I did, I disappeared until he came back to life!" Bugeater jumped up, and put his paws on Breezepelt's shoulders, shaking him.

"I can't kill Onestar, because he's my grandfather, and if I do, I will disappear! What do I dooooo?"

"I don't know," Breezepelt spat, shaking him off, "I have enough family issues to deal with, without having to worry about yours!"

Bugeater hissed, he didn't even know why he bothered talking to the moody warrior.

He stormed over to Kestrelflight.

"You're the new medicine cat, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, maybe my exorcisim of Onestar didn't work, because I'm not a medicine cat, I need you to exorcize him!"

"No, you need to leave now," Ashfoot meowed, padding over to him.

"But I'm a WindClan cat!" Bugeater exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? How come we've never seen you before?" a she-cat asked.

"Yeah!" a tom exclaimed.

Bugeater hissed, and lowered himself to the ground with his ears back, when the cats started surrounding him.

Onestar pushed his way through the circle of cats.

"Leave now," he growled at Bugeater, he was so close to his face, that he could smell the rabbit on his breath, "Leave now, and never return!"

"Fine!" Bugeater spat, jumping to his paws, "I'll leave, but you'll all be sorry!"

He raced out of camp, he would get his revenge, he didn't know how, or when, but he'd make WindClan pay if it was the last thing he did!


	17. Chapter 17

_**Guest, I think we all know by now that Bugeater isn't the sharpest tool in the shed.**_

 _ **He keeps bringing Mudclaw back to life, and raising more cats from the dead, yet, he still thinks 'what could possibly go wrong?'**_

 _ **I love the names btw XD**_

* * *

Bugeater sat on a tree stump, and sharpened his claws with a stick as he thought about WindClan.

Anger burned in his chest. He was just trying to help them, and getting kicked out of the clan was the thanks he got?

He didn't even know why he bothered, he should just let the whole place burn to the ground. What did he care?

"You look sad, wanna join EmoClan? Graystripe left after his kits came back to life, so we're looking for another member," Leafpool meowed.

"But Deadfoot and Nightcloud just joined, we lost one member, but we gained two," Birchfall meowed.

"So? A clan can never be too big," Leafpool pointed out.

Unless there's not enough prey to go around, Bugeater thought to himself, however, he didn't say it out loud.

"So, are you going to join or not?" Leafpool asked.

"No, thanks, I'm going to make my own clan called RevengeClan," Bugeater meowed.

He rubbed his paws together, and chuckled as he thought about it.

Surely there were dozens of cats just like him who had been wronged.

"RevengeClan you say?" Bugeater jumped, and turned around with his fur bristled, to find himself looking at Breezepelt.

"This is ThunderClan territory!" he growled.

"Yes, I know, but I have just gotten back from returning two apprentices that stumbled into our camp," he meowed.

"Yeah," a brown she-cat with eyes the colour of heather piped up.

"Alright, why do you want to join RevengeClan?" Bugeater asked.

"Because!" Breezepaw spat, "My father fell in love with a medicine cat, and they broke the warrior code, and had three half-clan cats that should have never been born! I want to make them pay!"

"Revenge isn't the answer," the she-cat meowed.

"Oh shut up Heathertail, you're just saying that because you're in love with Lionblaze!" Breezepelt spat.

Heathertail's eyes widened, and she shook her head.

"I am not! You know what? I'll join RevengeClan too, I want to get Lionblaze back for being so mean to me, and for almost killing my mentor that one time."

"Okay, first order of business, find a territory," Bugeater meowed. He hoped his clan would be great, and that his new clanmates would help him get back at WindClan.

* * *

Tigerstar looked down at three of his kits, Ilikecakekit, Cheesekit, and Randomwhalekit.

A lot of his kits had eaten a cake made out of deathberries, and now there were only nine left, he decided to split up their mentoring between himself, Hawkfrost, and Darkstripe.

"Since you three are my most useless kits, you will be mentored by Darkstripe, you will now be know as Ilikecakepaw, Cheesepaw, and Randomwhalepaw."

"Hey!" the kits and Darkstripe protested.

Tigerstar ignored them, and moved onto the next three kits.

"The40thTigerstarkit, Runtkit, and Firestarstinkskit, you are not as useless as the first three, but I still like you less than the next three, you will be mentored by Hawkfrost, and you will now be known as Tigerstarpaw, Runtpaw, and Firestarstinkspaw."

Last but not least, he turned to his three favourite kits.

"Theloyalbrambleclawkit, Darkforestkit, and Mothwingisafailurekit, you are all my favourites, so you will be mentored by me, you will now be known as Theloyalbrambleclawpaw, Darkforestpaw, and Mothwingisafailurepaw."

The apprentices started to cheer, and they kept cheering, until Tallstar stepped in with a cat who looked just like Firestar, if Firestar had stuck to his kittypet ways.

"What is going on here? What are you doing here?" Mudclaw demanded, glaring at Tallstar. Tigerstar figured he was still mad that Tallstar had ripped his deputy position away from him at the last moment.

"Look Mudclaw, I want to give a peace offering, and invite you to my wedding," Tallstar meowed.

"Thanks, but I'm already going to my own wedding," Mudclaw spat.

"Wait, who is going to MY wedding?" Darkstripe asked.

"Uh, didn't you decide not to get married anymore? Besides, Scourge is in Hogwarts," Tigerstar meowed.

"I'm not marrying Scourge anymore, I'm marrying Hawkfrost!"

"What?" Mudclaw gasped, "I thought I was marrying Hawkfrost!"

"Honestly, I thought I was," A random cat meowed.

"I was pretty sure I was," Clawface meowed.

"No! ME!" Crookedstar growled.

Tigerstar waved his tail to silence the cats, when the chatter died down, he turned to Hawkfrost.

"Did you tell all these cats that you were going to marry them?"

"Well, uh, I-"

"Did you?"

"Well, yes, I can't help that everyone is in love with me!"

Tigerstar was about to call Hawkfrost a mouse-brain, when a thought entered his mind. He could have all the cats who Hawkfrost was going to marry, FIGHT TO THE DEATH to win his paw.


	18. Chapter 18

"Wait, where are you going?" Bugeater meowed, looking after Breezepelt and Heathertail who were padding away.

The two cats stopped, and Breezepelt turned to face him.

"I decided to get revenge on Lionblaze by marrying Heathertail, so we're off to go do that."

"Yeah! It will let me get revenge on him too!" Heathertail exclaimed.

"Oh, okay then," Bugeater sighed. The painful feeling of loneliness grew, leaving a hollow feeling in his chest, as he watched them grow smaller and smaller in the distance.

Why did no cat like him? ThunderClan never accepted him, and neither did WindClan, and now, RevengeClan was no more, after all, what was a clan with just one cat?

Once he could no longer see them, he jumped up on a stump.

"My bologna has a first name," he sniffled, "It's O-s-c-a-r, my bologna has a second name, it's M-a-y-e-r, I love to eat it everyday-"

"What's bologna?"

Bugeater stopped singing, and looked at the cat who had spoken, it was a miniature Tigerstar!  
He bristled, and stared at the cat.

"What are you doing in ThunderClan territory?" he demanded. He then realized that he was no longer part of ThunderClan, or WindClan, or any clan.

"I-I mean, hi there, uh, are you going to kill me?"

"No, I'm not a murderer like my father, I just love making friends with every cat, which is why I'm probably the least favourite, I'm Randomwhalepaw by the way."

"I'm Bugeater, I don't know who my father is, but if he turns out to be a murderer, I'm throwing myself in front of a monster," Bugeater meowed.

"Why?" Randomwhalepaw tilted his head.

"Because! Being the grandkit on Onestar is bad enough, he's such a bad cat, and to be related to two bad cats? I can't deal with that!"

"How is Onestar a bad cat?" Randomwhalepaw asked, sitting next to Bugeater on the stump.

"Because! He turned his back on Firestar, they used to be best friends, and he tossed him aside like he belonged in the dirt pile!" he pulled out a leaf, that had the warrior code written on it.

"On rule number seventeen, it states, Ohana means family, family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten!"

"They're not family though, they're not even in the same clan," Mousewhisker meowed, from his spot on a tree branch.

"FOR STARCLAN SAKES MOUSEWHISKER, GET OUT OF THAT TREE!" Hazeltail yowled.

"Whatever," Mousewhisker fell out of the tree, and stormed away, "Every cat is so against me climbing trees, I'm going to go train in the Dark Forest, I bet they won't care if I climb the trees."

"Wait for me! I need my dance buddy!" Birchfall yowled, racing after his clanmate.

Train in the Dark Forest? Those words caught Bugeater's interest, maybe, if he trained there, he could be strong enough to beat Onestar!

"It was nice talking with you Randomwhalepaw," he meowed, before racing to go catch up with Mousewhisker and Birchfall, for the first time in moons, he felt hopeful that everything would work out.


	19. Chapter 19

As Bugeater was trying to find The Dark Forest, he stopped, when he saw a leaf with writing on it.

He picked it up, and started to read.

After he was finished, he felt both horrified and outraged. The writing told about how Breezepelt tried to kill Poppyfrost before she had her kits!

He's not going to get away with this, Bugeater thought angrily, stomping through the forest, trying to locate Breezepelt's scent.

Finally, he found it. Noticing the lack of trees, he knew he was near WindClan territory.

As he got nearer, he could hear Breezepelt's voice.

"Heathertail and I are getting married, be jealous," he sneered.

"You don't deserve to get married you pathetic waste of space!" Bugeater yowled.

"Mcscuse me? What did you say to my son?" Nightcloud growled.

Bugeater ignored her, and continued to yowl at Breezepelt.

"You attacked a queen expecting kits! How mouse-brained are you? You could have really hurt the kits!"

"Actually, one, I attacked Jayfeather, and two, if I did attack Poppyfrost, and I hurt her kits, I don't care! They probably shouldn't have been born anyway, just like Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather!" Breezepelt spat.

"Why are you so angry at THEM? It's not like they had any control over what their parents did BEFORE they were even born!"

"You call yourself a WindClan cat, but you're over there defending ThunderClan cats," Breezepelt sneered.

"I'm just stating what I believe is right, and trying to kill cats expecting kits isn't right," Bugeater growled.

"Why is he still here? He's upsetting my son, make him leave!" Nightcloud exclaimed.

"Nightcloud is right, he isn't one of us," Crowfeather meowed, casting a glare at Bugeater.

"Yes, you must leave now," Onestar meowed.

Bugeater threw his head back and wailed, why were WindClan such a bunch of aggressive little babies?

They were the lamest clan in the whole forest, yet, they thought they were the best.

"What are you doing just standing there?" Onestar growled with his pelt bristling, "Go before we force you out!"

"When did you become so lame?" Bugeater spat.

"What do you mean lame? I'm awesome!"

"Oh no you're not! I think you fell down the stupid tree and hit every branch on the way down."

"Um, that's impossible, because WindClan cats don't climb trees, so your argument is invalid," Onestar sniffed.

"I think Barkface was wrong when he said you were my grandfather," Bugeater grumbled. After all, he couldn't be related to Onestar, they didn't even look alike!

Blackstar! Blackstar had a black and white coat like him, he was probably his REAL grandfather. If Onestar wasn't his grandfather though, why did Bugeater disappear when he took one of his lives?

* * *

"Welcome she-cats and gentle-toms, to the first annual, win the chance to marry Hawkfrost!" Tigerstar yowled.

Every cat cheered.

Sitting on a low hanging tree branch were, A random cat, Clawface, Crookedstar, Darkstripe, and Mudclaw.

Tigerstar pointed them out, and named them for the audience.

"These are our five contestants!"

"Woo! Go Clawface!" a she-cat cheered, only to be hit over the head with a stick by another she-cat.

"Crookestar is in it to win it!" she yowled.

Tigerstar waved his tail to silence them. When the noise ceased, he turned to the five cats.

"Okay, so, your objective is to fight to the death, ready and go!"

"Wait a minute! Darkstripe always just comes back to life, no matter how many times he dies!" A random cat meowed.

"Well, I guess that means Darkstripe is the winner!" Tigerstar announced.

The audience started booing, and some went and laid down in the thunderpath they were so upset.

"Oh goodie! I am a winner, finally!" Darkstripe cheered. He went to go nuzzle Hawkfrost, but then he stopped, and gasped.

"Your eyes aren't amber!" he yowled with outrage.

"Uhh yeah, you're just now figuring that out?" Hawkfrost meowed.

"Omfdf, I only wanted to marry you because I thought you looked just like Tigerstar, but you don't! I don't want to marry you anymore, I'm going to go marry Brambleclaw!"

Darkstripe stormed away with a huff.

Tigerstar turned back to the four remaining cats, as the audience returned to their seats.

"It looks like the battle is back on!" he exclaimed.

"Tigerstar! Tigerstar! Come quick, one of the queens is having her kits!" Darkforestkit yowled.

"Ugh, pardon the interruption," he grumbled, padding over to the queen.

She had a small she-kit, a very very small kit, no bigger than a flea about.

"I'll name her Sm0lbeansareoverusedkit," Tigerstar meowed.

"What is up with you and using super long names?" Princess asked.

"It's better than YOUR name!" Tigerstar spat. He didn't know why he kept the kittypet around, what use was she to him? She couldn't even hunt, and she wasn't interested in being his mate.

"Look, I didn't kill Firestar, and I guess I won't kill Cloudtail, you're free to go," he sighed.

"Cool, thanks," Princess meowed, running away.

Tigerstar wasn't sad to see her go, all she did was complain.

He turned back to the four cats, only to see that they were all dead!

Darn! He had missed the fight.

At least Mudclaw had died, it seemed like every time Mudclaw died, that mouse-brain Bugeater brought him back, and in turn brought more cats back to life.

He sat down, all he'd have to do is wait.


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N:**_

 _ **So, in the character descriptions, in book 4 of Omen of the Stars, it now says that Blackstar only has ONE black paw, what did he do in the third book? Go and get it dyed?**_

 _ **He's like the reverse Scourge now, I guess.**_

* * *

Bugeater padded to the ShadowClan border, and sat and waited for a patrol to come.

Finally, after what seemed like moons, Owlclaw, Rowanclaw, and Smokefoot padded over to him.

"What do you want?" Owlclaw asked.

"I need to see Blackstar, it is urgent buisness," Bugeater replied.

"I dunno," Rowanclaw stroked his beard, "the last time some loner talked to Blackstar, he stopped believing in the warrior code for a couple of days, ShadowClan nearly fell apart!"

"Well, I'm not a loner I'm a-" Bugeater stopped, he couldn't tell them that he was a WindClan warrior, then that would just make them less likely to let him see Blackstar.

"I'm Blackstar's grandson!"

It wasn't a lie, he HAD to be Blackstar's grandson, it made a lot more sense than being Onestar's.

"What? But Blackstar doesn't have kits."

Rowanclaw looked confused, so did the other two.

"Not yet maybe, but I am from THE FUTURE!" Bugeater exclaimed.

"Well, okay then, follow me," Rowanclaw meowed.

Bugeater followed Rowanclaw into the camp, shivering slightly at the cool darkness.

"Is Mistkit feeling better yet?" he heard a kit mew.

He didn't hear the reply to his question, because he was distracted by the sight of Blackstar.

He was HUGE, he was at least the size of two cats.

Wow, I can't believe we share blood, he thought to himself with awe.

"What do you want? Who is this?" Blackstar asked.

"He says he's your grandson," Rowanclaw snorted with disbelief.

"How? I don't have any kits."

"Not yet you don't, but I'm from the future, and now, to make absolutely sure that you're my grandfather, you have to die," Bugeater meowed.

"What?!" Blackstar gasped with his eyes wide.

"Absolutely not!" Rowanclaw spat.

"Please? It will only hurt for a second, wait, do you have more than one life left? Because if you don't, it really won't work out well for the both of us, well, that is, if you're my grandfather."

"No! What is the meaning of this? You come into my camp, and asking to kill me?"

"You can just say it's the life you owe Stonefur AND Rosetail, two deaths for the price of one," Bugeater meowed.

"What? How do you know about that?" Blackstar demanded with his fur bristled.

Bugeater pulled out copies of Into the Wild and The Darkest Hour.

"It's in these books."

"I'm a changed cat now, every cat can see that."

"Are you sure? Don't you want to sacrifice one of your lives to make up for the ones you stole from Stonefur and Rosetail?" Bugeater asked.

"Fine, I'll do it!" he groaned, before falling over dead.

What? Bugeater thought to himself with horror, he wasn't disappearing!

By the time Blackstar came back to life, he still hadn't disappeared.

"The good news is, it wasn't your last life, the bad news is, you're not my grandfather."

"I think that is also good news, now leave at once, I paid my dues, and you found out what you came here for," Blackstar snarled.

Bugeater nodded, and raced out of the ShadowClan camp, ignoring the angry hisses emitting from the ShadowClan warriors.

He knew it was wrong to pretty much force Blackstar to give up one of his lives, but it wasn't all for nothing. He found out what he wanted to know, and he kind of got justice for Stonefur and Rosetail. He knew that they deserved so much more than that though.

He shook his head and sighed, they didn't deserve to go so young.

He then thought about Gorsepaw, and Runningwind, and all the cats that Tigerstar had killed.

His eyes narrowed, and his chest burned with hatred.

He would get justice for those cats too! He didn't know how, he didn't know when, he just knew that he would, not matter what it took.

It was as though lightning was coursing through his pelt. He felt excited at the prospect of having a new mission.

Forget WindClan, he had a new objective now, and that objective was to avenge every cat who had been killed before their time.


	21. Chapter 21

Bugeater stormed into where Tigerstar was teaching his kits all things evil.

He grabbed Theloyalbrambleclawpaw, and held a claw up to his throat.

"Repent for your murders, or your son dies!"

"What murders?" Tigerstar meowed, scratching his head with confusion.

"Um, Gorsepaw, Runningwind, whoever else you killed," Bugeater growled. He couldn't remember ALL the deaths that Tigerstar had caused, but he was sure there was a lot more.

"That wasn't me! That was Darkstripe!"

"Oh please," Bugeater snorted, "Darkstripe couldn't even kill a kit, or a starving and weak cat, as if he could kill an apprentice and a warrior who were probably in peak condition."

"Um, okay, it was Hawkfrost."

"Uh huh, Hawkfrost wasn't even born yet!"

Theloyalbrambleclawpaw started to struggle in his grasp.

"Stop moving!" he hissed, digging his claw into Theloyalbrambleclawpaw's throat, watching with disgust as blood started trickling down his pelt, staining his fur. He hated blood, but he had to do this, it was the only way to get Tigerstar to listen.

"Go ahead and kill him, I can just make more kits!"

"Um no," Bugeater stepped aside, revealing the dead queens.

"What have you done? Now how will I take over the forest?" Tigerstar wailed.

"Killing is bad Tigerstar, being evil is bad, you should feel guilty for killing those cats but you don't."

"Um, you literally just killed two hundred and ninety-six she-cats," Mudclaw meowed.

"Oh them? I'll just bring them back to life," Bugeater meowed with a dismissive wave of his paw.

"For StarClan's sake! When are you going to stop? I was having a great pawdicure up in StarClan!" Whitestorm spat.

"Yeah, facials are fantastic, now, Firestar is stuck trying to decide if me, Lionheart, Whitestorm, or Brambleclaw should be the deputy!" Redtail spat.

"I don't even want to be deputy!" Whitestorm exclaimed.

"Well, look on the brightside, no matter who Firestar chooses, ThunderClan will still be the strongest clan in the forest," Bugeater meowed.

His attention was then grabbed by a chubby black and white cat strolling down the thunderpath. He ignored Tigerstar hissing,

"Kittypet!" and ran over to the cat.

"Omfsc! I think you're my grandfather!" he exclaimed.

"Not possible," the cat said.

"I know you probably don't have kits yet, but that's because I'm from the future, I'm Bugeater by the way, what's your name?"

"My name is Smudge, and it's NOT possible," Smudge meowed.

"It has to be, you're black and white like me!"

"Uhh, I don't know how to tell you this, but I don't have the right equipment for kit-making, I haven't since I was a kitten."

"Noooo!" Bugeater wailed. Why did every cat he talk to turn out to not be his grandfather?

His hopes were soon lifted again, when he saw a black and white cat, walking with a black cat who had white on his chest, and white on the tip of his tail.

'Maybe one of them are my grandfather!' he thought racing over to them.

"Grandfather!" he exclaimed when he reached them.

"Uhh what?" the bigger one asked, looking confused.

"I'm Bugeater, what's your name, Grandfather?"

"Well, it's not Grandfather, I'm Barley."

"And I'm Ravenpaw," the mostly black one meowed.

"Okay, which one of you are my grandfather? And before you say you don't have kits, I am from the future."

"Neither, we're um, together, so we'll never have kits, sorry." Barley meowed.

"No! Thwarted again!" Bugeater spat.

He then remembered a cat back at ThunderClan, Toadstep! He was black and white!

He raced back there as fast as he could.

"What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?" Thornclaw demanded, pointing his gun.

"Oh my StarClan Thornclaw, I just heard Ashfoot and Crowfeather conspiring to steal your gun!" Bugeater lied.

"What?" Thornclaw growled, "I'll kill them!"

When he stormed off, Bugeater wasted no time running to the camp. He caught site of Toadstep right away, playing poker with Swiftpaw.

They were both black and white! However, he knew that Swiftpaw couldn't be his grandfather, because he died as an apprentice.

"Guess what Toadstep?" he meowed.

"What?" Toadstep asked, without looking up from the leaves that he was using as cards.

"You're my grandfather!"

Toadstep took a drag off his cat-mint cigarette and looked up with blood-shot eyes.

"I know you're from the future and all, but that's impossible because I will die of greencough before I have kits."

Bugeater gasped.

"How'd you know?"

"Smoking cat-mint has allowed me to see into the future, it has allowed me to see things that no other cat can see."

"Omfsc! Can you tell me who my real grandfather is?"

Toadstep nodded, and took another drag off his cigarette.

"Your real grandfather is...Onestar!"


	22. Chapter 22

Bugeater padded up to Onestar.

"Look Onestar, I fully accepted the fact that you're my grandfather, and I promise I won't kill you if you answer my one hundred questions."

"What? One hundred questions? No cat could ever answer so many questions!" Onestar exclaimed.

"Just do it Onestar, then maybe he will finally leave for good," Ashfoot meowed.

"Sigh, fine, go on then," Onestar meowed, sitting down, and curling his paws around his tail.

"Question number one, does apple juice look a lot like dehydrated urine, or is it just me?"

"Apple juice?" Onestar asked cocking his head.

"Moving on! Isn't it ironic how a kit named Tadpole drowned to death? I mean, tadpoles are like, they live in the water, and he just drowned, that's some pretty fuc-"

"Next question!" Onestar exclaimed.

"But you didn't answer this one!" Bugeater protested.

"Yes, it is pretty messed up, and next time, watch your language, there are kits around!"

Bugeater looked around.

"I don't see any kits."

"Breezepelt acts like a kit, so close enough."

"Hey!" Breezepelt protested, every cat ignored him.

"Question number three, how do all the cats keep from getting rabies?"

"What are rabies?" Onestar asked.

Bugeater groaned, getting answers to his questions was going to be a lot harder than he thought! He couldn't stop though, not when he had a master plan.

"Question number four, why did you stop being friends with Firestar?"

"Because! He rejected me when I asked him out on a date!"

"Omfsc! You're gay?" Bugeater gasped, wondering for a moment how he ended up being his grandfather if he liked toms.

"Yes, all the WindClan leaders are gay, just like all the ShadowClan leaders are secretly she-cats."

"Omfsc!"

Bugeater couldn't believe his ears, no wonder Blackstar wasn't his grandfather, he was a she-cat!

"Moving on, question number five, do you know the muffin man?"

"Who's the muffin man?"

"Fox dung!"

Bugeater knew that he'd have to start asking questions that Onestar could actually answer, but what could he ask?

"Was Mudclaw straight? Was that why Tallstar refused to make him leader?"

"Oh no, Mudclaw was the gayest of us all! Tallstar was afraid that he'd outshine him in the gay department, which is why he decided not to make him leader."

"Scandalous!" Bugeater gasped, he was getting a lot of juicy information.

"Wow, I'm learning things I never knew before!" Ashfoot exclaimed.

"Me too," Kestrelflight meowed, "and I'm the medicine cat! I should know everything."

"Question number seven-" Bugeater began, then he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head, and everything went dark.

* * *

"Listen up EmoClan, like all things emo, we need to start a band!" Leafpool exclaimed.

"I think with my long legs, I'll be great at playing the piano!" Spiderleg exclaimed, gathering up a bunch of sticks, and arranging them like keys on a piano.

"I'll play the guitar!" Birchfall meowed, tying a bunch of reeds together over half a long dead cat skull. He then jammed a stick into the skull.

"Hey! That's my skull!" Ashfur exclaimed.

"Well, you're not using it, are you?"

"Omfsc Birchfall, that is way too goffik and not at all emo, you're out of the clan!" Leafpool exclaimed.

"Fine! I'll just go train in The Dark Forest, at least my dark artiness will be appreciated there!" Birchfall spat, storming away with his guitar.

"Omfsc noooo, we lost our guitar player!" Leafpool wailed.

"Yeah, and with Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, Greystripe, and now Birchfall leaving the clan, there's not many options left!" Crowfeather meowed.

"I'll do it, I'll play the guitar," Deadfoot meowed.

Every cat started laughing.

"You're joking right? You only have one working front leg!" Crowfather snorted.

Nightcloud started laughing so hard she died.

"Another one bites the dust," Crowfeather sang.

"THAT'S NOT AN EMO SONG! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Leafpool screeched, throwing Spiderleg at Crowfeather.

"Hey!" Crowfather and Spiderleg spat in unison.

"Omfsc, we have so much in common! Let's get married!" Spiderleg gasped.

"I dunno, I'm kind of a hit it and quit it kind of guy," Crowfeather meowed.

"Omfsc! Me too!"

They ran off, and Leafpool sank to the ground. This was her chance to get Crowfeather back, and he had left her for Spiderleg.

She looked up at the sky.

"Oh StarClan, please give me a sign, what am I supposed to do?"


	23. Chapter 23

"Oh my StarClan!" Bugeater yowled, waking up to find himself in the medicine cat's den with the worst headache ever.

"Oh good, you're awake, Breezepelt gave you a pretty good whack to the the head," Kesterlflight meowed.  
"QUICK GRAB THE CATMINT!" Bugeater exclaimed.

"Uhh catmint? But you don't have greencough."

Kesterlflight looked confused.

"Catmint fixes everything, trust me, I'm a medicine cat," Bugeater meowed.

"Since when? When you first arrived here, you said you were a WindClan warrior!"

"Things change Kestrelflight, cats change! I can be anything I want to be, now GET ME THE CATMINT BEFORE I DIE!"

"CATMINT DOESN'T TREAT HEAD INJURIES!"

"CATMINT TREATS EVERYTHING!"

Bugeater tore out of the medicine cat's den, and ran until he reached the twoleg place, if he wanted to get some catmint, he'd have to do it himself.

He padded along, until he saw a brown tabby tom sitting on a fence, he was wearing a green collar.

He'll have a lot of catmint, those kittypets always do, Bugeater thought to himself, rubbing his paws together.

He slowly crept towards the fence, as to not alert the kittypet.

"Psst! Hey, psst!"

The cat peered down at him.

"What do you want?"

"Can I get some catmint off of you?"

"You mean cat nip?"

"Yeah, whatever, can I have some?"

The cat jumped off of the fence, so he was now facing Bugeater.

"I dunno, what are you offering?"

Bugeater thought about it, what could he offer this kittypet? He already had food, so offering him some prey wouldn't work, besides, it was leaf-bare, prey was hard enough to find as it was.

"I promise not to ask you one hundred questions!" Bugeater finally exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" the kittypet asked.

"Question number one! Do you think Lionblaze or Berrynose gets more she-cats?"

The kittypet tilted his head to the side.

"Who?"

"I'm asking the questions here! Do you think that Blackstar and Scourge would make a good couple?"  
"Uhh, I guess so? I still don't know who you're talking about."

"Next question, uhhhhh, uhhhhhhhhhh ummmmm uhhhh-"

"Oh my gosh! Just take the catnip already!"

The kittypet shoved a bag of catmint at Bugeater.

"Score!" he exclaimed, and he went on to go collect catmint from the other cats.

When Bugeater finished hitting up all the twoleg dens n the neighbourhood, he had over four hundred bags of catmint.

"Yay! I can cure all the cats, and no cat will ever die!" he exclaimed, before racing back to the forest.

* * *

Berrynose slapped the ground.

"Look every cat, I'm sure you've all heard about EmoClan."

"Ugh yeah, it's so lame, I'm really surprised Jayfeather isn't in it, he's the most emo out of any cat," Breezepelt meowed.

"Uhhh, what is a WindClan cat doing here?" Lionblaze asked.

"Yeah! He wanted to kill me!" Poppyfrost hissed.

"Shut up, my stupid dad is here, and my granddad, and my mom, I have a right to be here too!" Breezepelt pouted.

"Breezepelt is right, we need to accept cats from all clans into PrepClan if we want to be the best!" Berrynose exclaimed.

"PrepClan?" Poppyfrost asked.

"Yes my dear Poppyfern, PrepClan! It is the rival of EmoClan, they like things black and depressing, and we like things pink and happy!"

"Ummm, cool, but my name is PoppyFROST, not Poppyfern."

"That's what I said Honeyfrost."

"No, it's uh," Poppyfrost sighed, "Forget this, I'm joining EmoClan."

She padded away.

"Okay, well, first order of business, we must all dye our fur gold!" Berrynose exclaimed.

"Oooh! I've never dyed my fur before! This is going to be oodles of fun!" Brackenfur giggled.

"After we've dyed our fur gold, we must listen to nothing but Britney Spears, The Backstreet Boys, and other prep bands!"

"Does Ashlee Simpson count?" Lionblaze asked.

"What about Avril Lavigne?" Hazeltail asked.

"I guess, except on Fridays, on Fridays, they're EMO BANDS AND MUST BE BANNED!" Berrynose exclaimed.

"Hey Thornclaw, hey, hey, hey, hey Thornclaw!" Brackenfur called Thornclaw, who was walking around with his gun.

"What do you want?" Thornclaw asked, "You're not going to steal my gun are you?" he narrowed his eyes, and held his gun tightly against his chest.

"No way! I'm one hundred percent anti-gun," Brackenfur meowed.

Thornclaw gasped, and pointed the gun at him.

"What did you say? DId you just say that you were against my gun? Did you really talk bad about my gun?"

"Omfsc Thornclaw, go away! Guns aren't allowed in PrepClan!" Berrynose exclaimed.

"Whatever, I'll just go to The Dark Forest, I'm sure they'll all love my gun there!" Thornclaw spat, before storming away.

"Thanks Berrynose, you really saved my life," Brackenfur meowed.

"Don't mention it, now, if you all don't mind, I need to write up the code for PrepClan, which will be the most awesome clan in the forest, and wayyyy better than EmoClan!"

Every preppy chat cheered.


	24. Chapter 24

Beetlejuice padded down towards the mournpool. She stated calling it the mournpool because a lot of cats had died there.

"Oh StarClan, hear my words, what should I do about Timtamwhisker not loving me?" Beetlejuice sniffled.

"Muthafucka, you're a medicine cat! You can't be romantically involved with another cat!" a StarClan cat gasped.

Beetlejuice started to cry, tears like the raging waterfall by where the Tribe cats lived raced down her honey coloured cheeks.

She cried so much, she wasn't looking where she was going, and she fell into the moonpool and died!

When she awoke, she found herself being surrounded by about a dozen other cats.

"Holy smokes, what in the name of Starclan is going on here?' she demanded, noticing that none of those cats were actually her clanmates.

"We fished you out of the moonpool," one of the cats meowed, a tom with black fur and grey eyes.

"What? Why are you fishing in the moonpool?" Beetlejuice asked.

"It's not a moonpool any longer a twoleg stocked it with fish, so now we use it to hunt," another cat meowed, a brown she-cat with green eyes.

"Um, okay, who are you?" Beetlejuice asked.

"I'm from NosyClan, WhingeClan got tired of us being in every cats' business, so they asked us to come hunt. We used to be called ThunderClan," another cat, a grey tom with blue eyes, meowed.

"Yeah! All the clans got renamed. WindClan is now WhingeClan, because all they do day and night is whinge, whinge, whinge, and RiverClan is now LazyClan, because they're so lazy, they can't even hunt for themselves anymore.

"Uhhh, ShadowClan is now StinkyClan, because they smell sooo bad, much worse than they ever did before!"

"Hey! I don't smell that bad," the black tom scoffed.

"Yes you do Crowfood," the brown she-cat meowed.

"But I thought you were NosyClan," Beetlejuice meowed, feeling confused.

"Most of us are NosyClan, but there are also some StinkyClan members here too, no LazyClan or WhingeClan members here though," the grey tom meowed.

"We decided to join forces and become one giant clan, but still maintain our sense of self-identity by pointing out that we used to be in different clans," the brown she-cat meowed.

"Oh cool, I'm Beetlejuice."

"I'm Brownpelt," the brown she-cat jerked her head over to the grey cat, "He's Greypelt, and you already know Crowfood."

"LazyClan cats don't even get names anymore! They're just named Cat one, Cat two, and so on," Greypelt exclaimed.

"Oh wow!" Beetlejuice gasped, so much had changed. She wondered how much time had passed, and how she was alive again, and how she was the same exact age she was when she died.

She didn't know, all she knew was that she had to get answers, and quick!

* * *

Bugeater jolted up with a start, why had he had a dream about his sister? She randomly disappeared one day, shortly after they became warriors.

Well, shortly after he became a warrior, and she became a medicine cat. After she disappeared, he took over, and became a medicine cat.

He shook his head, he hadn't even thought about her in moons. Before that dream, he had forgot she even existed.

It was probably just a weird dream that meant nothing. It made no sense to him, after all, what kind of cat would be called Timtamwhisker? He didn't remember any cats in his clan named Timtamwhisker.

Anyway, there were more pressing matters at hand, tonight was a gathering, and he could evenly distribute all the catmint he had collected between the clans!

He had worked hard the day before, carrying all the bags over to the island, to make a throne that he could sit on, as he told the cats about his plan for the cat mint.

Finally, after what seemed like moons, Onestar finally announced that they were going to the gathering.

He padded behind with some of the apprentices whose names he couldn't remember, they were chatting about how Antpelt was dying from a vicious dog attack.

"I hope the dog doesn't attack us!" one of the apprentices exclaimed.

Bugeater wasn't scared though, he knew that as soon as he threw some catmint on Antpelt's wounds, he would be a-okay, and then he would have enough catmint left over to repell the dogs, he knew that dogs absolutely hated catmint.

"Wow, there seems to be a lot of tension between the medicine cats!" Tornear remarked, not long after they arrived to the island.

Bugeater ignored him, and pulled his catmint throne out of the bushes.

"ATTENTION CATS OF ALL CLANS!" he yowled.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Onestar demanded, "You're not a leader!"

"Ugh, it's that annoying loner who claims to be from the future, why has no one chased him out yet?" Blackstar grumbled.

"Now let's just wait, I think we should hear what he has to say," Firestar meowed, nodding his head, giving Bugeater the okay to speak.

"I have lots of catmint for the clans! There are four hundred and twenty-four bags, and if you split it in four ways, that is one hundred and six bags per clan!"

"What?" Littlecloud gasped, "I don't remember catmint coming in bags."

Mothwing padded up and sniffed the catmint throne, "It smells like catmint all right."

"I think we should take some back to camp, and use it to cure Antpelt!" Bugeater exclaimed, while the other cats talked excitedly about the catmint.

"No cat will ever die of greencough again!" exclaimed one of them.

"But this catmint is obviously kittypet stuff, only a twoleg would bag it up like this," another cat protested.

Bugeater just ignored them though, instead, he grabbed a bag of catmint, and raced back towards the WindClan camp, hoping that he wasn't too late to save Antpelt.


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N: Sparkie, thanks XD**_

* * *

Beetlejuice had been living in the new combined clan for about a moon now, and she was beginning to get used to the oddness of it all.

"Hey, wanna go hunting with me?" Cat 26 asked. Even though the clan was all combined now, he still had a fishy smell, like the RiverClan cats that Beetlejuice remembered from her time as a warrior.

"At the moonpool?" Cat 24 asked.

"I think we should try hunting somewhere else, not every cat is built for fishing," Mangepelt meowed.

"Yeah! I don't want to get my fur wet," Complainpaw whined.

"No, I don't hunt, I was a medicine cat before I died," Beetlejuice explained.

"Oh, we don't have medicine cats anymore, each clan used to have one, but then they were too busy fighting over who should be the main medicine cat, that like eighty-seven cats died, and StarClan got so fed up with us, that they just exploded, and now we're all alone," Brownpelt sighed.

"I know, how about you be our medicine cat!" Greypelt exclaimed.

A rush of pride flushed through Beetlejuice, not only would she the medicine cat of one clan, but she'd be the medicine cat of all four!

* * *

Bugeater groaned and rolled around in his nest. He didn't understand why he kept having dreams about his sister, as though he was seeing things through her eyes.

It surprised him that he wasn't dreaming about Antpelt, after all, the catmint had failed to save him. He shook his head, he couldn't understand why it didn't work, catmint was supposed to fix everything!

"Get up, it's time go hunting and stuff," some warrior, whom Bugeater didn't know the name of, meowed.

He would really have to start learning their names, if he was going to be a proper WindClan warrior. He let his gaze drift over into the direction of ThunderClan territory. He quite missed it. However, when he thought about the trees, he shivered, feeling closed in, he liked the wide open spaces much better. Every night he slept among the trees, was a night filled with agony.

"Hurry up!" Breezepelt growled, standing there with his apprentice, Boulderpaw.

"Wtf Breezepelt, what are you even doing here? I thought you went to ThunderClan to join PrepClan!" Bugeater exclaimed. He was tired of seeing Breezepelt's ugly face. He was the worst cat in WindClan after Onestar.

"I am still in PrepClan, so is Heathertail, but we're also loyal WindClan warriors."

Bugeater nodded and got to his paws.

"Fair enough, what's on the agenda today?"

Breezepelt opened his mouth, when whatever he was about to say, was interrupted by Onestar meowed.

"Gather around some interesting stuff is happening today!"

With a sigh, Bugeater followed the rest of his clanmates, to hear what Traitorstar had to say.

"Today is a day unlike any other, today is the day we pick contestants for our first annual Mr and Mrs WindClan pageant!"

"Uhhh, what?" Crowfeather asked, looking totally confused. Bugeater wondered for a minute why he wasn't in EmoClan, but then he figured that his loyalties were probably divided just like Breezepelt's and Heathertail's.

"That's dumb!" Breezepelt yowled.

"You're just saying that because you know you'll lose!" a tom spat.

"Shut up, I'm doing this, and there's nothing any of you can do about it! For the she-cats, the contestants are Whitetail!"

The small white cat whom Bugeater first met when he arrived padded over to sit in front of the ground of cats.

"Heathertail!"

As Heathertail went to go sit by Whitetail, he heard a cat whisper.

"I heard that Heathertail is Onestar's daughter, total nepotism if she wins."

Bugeater gasped, he couldn't believe what he had just heard, if Onestar was his grandfather, and Heathertail was his daughter, then that must mean that Heathertail was his mother, and Heathertail seemed to be getting quite cozy with Breezepelt, so that must mean...

"HOLY DUNG!" he yowled, earning angry glares and hisses from his clanmates.

He just ignored them though, Heathertail couldn't be his mother, because she was alive when he killed Onestar, and he still disappeared.

He let out a sigh of relief, crisis averted.

"Sedgewhisker!" Onestar exclaimed, calling up the next she-cat, who went to go sit by the other two.

"Sunstrike!"

A tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead joined the rest.

"Now, onto the toms!"

"Hey, what about me?" Nightcloud spat, "Aren't I a contestant?"

"Not this time Nightcloud, sorry, maybe next time."

"That's not fair!"

Nightcloud ran out of camp, no cat chased after her.

"Now, back to what I was doing before I was rudely interrupted, our first contestant is Breezepelt!"

Bugeater didn't see how Breezepelt could possibly win, but he didn't say anything, he just wanted this thing to be over with.

"Next up is Weaselfur!"

Weaselfur padded up to go stand next to Breezepelt.

"May the best tom win," he meowed.

"Oh trust me, I will!" Breezepelt hissed.

"Harespring!" a brown and white cat padded up to join the rest.

"Last up is Gorsetail!"

"Wait, weren't you a she-cat like a few moons ago?" Weaselfur asked, looking confused.

"Oh, our family has the power to change our gender at will, in fact, a lot of kits do, but they usually grow out of it after they become apprentices," Sedgewhisker meowed, "Gorsetail is my mother, uh, father, by the way."

"Yeah, her father totally isn't a RiverClan cat named Beechfur," Gorsetail meowed.

"Who cares?" Onestar snapped, "Okay, now that I have named all the contestants, I want you all to get a good night's rest, because tomorrow is when the real hard work begins!"

Even though he had just woken up, Bugeater padded back to his nest, who was he to object to a few more hours of sleep?

However, when he closed his eyes, he saw Beetlejuice's face again, causing him to jump up with a start.

He felt foolish, why was he afraid of his own sister?

He wished he could get answers, but he just didn't know how.


	26. Chapter 26

Bugeater growled and stormed out of the WindClan camp. He didn't want to be in a clan where cats like Needssomefebreezepelt and Heathenfail got picked to uphold such a prestigious title as Mr and Mrs WindClan!

He decided that he would go back to when he would get revenge on WindClan, he would burn their whole clan to the ground, and make them rue the day that they had ever crossed paths with him!

He padded along, whistling to himself, until he saw the ShadowClan border.

That was when he got the greatest idea of all time! He could pretend to be Blackstar, and take over ShadowClan, and then get ShadowClan to help him defeat WindClan!

Before he could do that though, he would have to get some fur dye. He raced to the ThunderClan camp, to his surprise, Thornclaw wasn't there.

"Where's Thornclaw?" he asked Spiderleg who was there instead.

"He left the clan because no one understood his love for his gun," Spiderleg shook his head, "It's such a shame that good clanborn cats are running away, but non-clan cats like Daisy and Firestar are still here."

"Um, okay, well, I need to talk to Leafpool," Bugeater meowed, knowing that she was the best at mixing fur dye.

"No way, no more outsiders in the camp!" Spiderleg spat.

Bugeater threw his head back and wailed, foiled again! He wasn't going to give up that easily though, surely Leafpool couldn't be the only medicine cat to know how to make fur dye.

Littlecloud! He was the oldest medicine cat out of all the medicine cats still alive, he'd probably know how to make fur dye.

No, with a sinking realization, he realized that Littlecloud couldn't be the one to make the fur dye, he was the ShadowClan medicine cat, and he would probably spill his plans to Blackstar the first chance he got.

"Tigerstar and friends know how to make fur dye."

Bugeater nearly jumped out of his fur, when he heard Toadstep's meow from behind him.

"How did you know what I wanted?" he asked.

"I overheard you talking to Spiderleg, and I know the future remember?" he meowed, shaking his catmint cigarette.

"Thanks Toadstep!" Bugeater exclaimed, racing as fast as he could to the place where Tigerstar and his cronies were staying.

"What do you want?" Darkstripe sneered, blocking the path.

"To get some fur dye off of Tigerstar," Bugeater meowed.

"What for?" Clawface demanded, coming to stand beside Darkstripe.

"I'm going to take over ShadowClan, and then I'm going to get revenge on WindClan!"

Bugeater saw no harm in telling these cats, it's not like they'd run off to warn the clans.

Darkstripe and Clawface looked at each other and started giggling.

"This is so cool, it reminds me of the time Tigerstar took over ShadowClan, and stuff!" Darkstripe exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's cool it brings back fond memories, but can I get some fur dye or not?" Bugeater asked.

"Yeah, let me go get Tigerstar," Clawface sighed, he and Darkstripe padded away, leaving Bugeater standing there alone, feeling awkward.

Then, the old ShadowClan leader came padding over.

"So, I heard you're planning on taking over my clan," he meowed.

"Yeah Stormstar, it's-"

"His name is Crookedstar," Tigerstar spat, "and he's no longer the leader of ShadowClan, he hasn't been the leader in many seasons, if anyone should be the rightful leader of ShadowClan, now that they're alive again, it's me!"

"But I was leader first!" Crookedstar protested.

"Shut up all of you, none of you would even be alive again right now if it wasn't for me, now give me the fur dye, and no cat gets hurt!" Bugeater spat.

"Ugh fine, we have other plans anyway, and you better not stand in our way, or you're going to get run over," Tigerstar growled, handing him the fur dye.

"I'll stay out of your way, if you stay out of mine," Bugeater meowed, walking away with the fur dye, to an undisclosed location. After looking around to make sure that no cat was nearby, he started applying the black fur dye to his paws, and the white fur dye to his tail.

A feeling of power rose in his chest, he already felt like he was Blackstar! He rubbed his paws together, he couldn't wait to put his plan into action, it would be legendary.


	27. Chapter 27

Bugeater emerged out of the clearing, to see Darkstripe standing there with a weird constipated look on his face.

"Ahhh!" he exclaimed, bristling slightly, "What are you doing here?"

"I want to help you, Tigerstar replaced me with Hawkfrost as his bff, and I feel totally unappreciated," he shook his head, "I have always stood by Tigerstar through thick and thin, best friends until the end, yet, when it comes to preparing for the big battle against The Dark Forest and the clans, I get NO say so! They just treat me like an apprentice, and to make matters worse, Hawkfrost tells me what to do!"

Bugeater felt a pang of sympathy for the cat.

"Okay, you can help, I need you to send Blackstar away."

"Do you want me to kill him?" Darkstripe asked with his yellow eyes gleaming.

Bugeater shook his head.

"I've read enough books to know you're not very good at that, just make up some lie that will get him out of the camp, you're pretty good at that."

"Thanks! I'll go right away!"

Darkstripe ran off, and Bugeater padded over to a significantly placed puddle of water, to gaze at his reflection. He gasped, flabbergasted at what he saw, it was almost as thought he was looking at Blackstar!

"Hey Blackstar, what are you doing way out here? Weren't you just talking with Littlecloud?"

Bugeater tried to keep the fur on the back of his neck from rising, and he turned around to find himself looking at a dark brown tom.

"Hmm, Brownfur isn't it?"

The tom narrowed his eyes, and he shook his head.

"Uhh, no, it's Toadfoot."

Bugeater couldn't help but to let out a snort, what a ridiculous name, he supposed he shouldn't judge though, like Bugeater was any better. But still, naming a cat after the FOOT of a gross animal was just hilarious to him.

"What's so funny? You're the one who named me!" Toadfoot hissed, bristling slightly.

"Sorry, uh, where's your mentor?" Bugeater asked. He knew full well that the other cat was a warrior, and that he probably shouldn't be goading him like this, if he wanted to keep his secret, but he was having too much fun.

"I'm a warrior," he shook his head, "I figured that you'd know that, seeing as you're not only my leader, but you're also my father!"

"What?" Bugeater couldn't believe it, he was a dad now! He never thought that'd ever be possible.

"I can't be a father, I'm a medicine cat!"

He stood there, wide-eyed, realizing what he had just said.

"Hahah, just practicing for the play that ShadowClan is putting on," he quickly meowed, to cover his tracks.

"Uhh, what play? Shouldn't we do stuff other than waste our time on stuff like that? I mean, first WindClan threw a beauty pageant, and now ShadowClan is putting on a play? Does every cat have bees in their brains?" Toadfoot spat, shaking his head.

Bugeater grabbed a stick and hit Toadfoot over the head with it, not hard enough for it to seriously hurt him, but hard enough where he'd feel it.

"RESPECT MAH AUTHORITAH!"

"Geez okay," Toadfoot growled, rubbing the top of his head, "I think you need to be checked out by Littlecloud when we get back, you're acting strange."

"Well, let's get going then!" Bugeater exclaimed, walking as slowly as possible back to the ShadowClan camp, hoping that when he got there, Darkstripe will have succeeded in getting Blackstar away.

* * *

"Crowfeather, you can't keep flitting from here to WindClan, and back again, you have to be loyal to one clan, you can't live with a paw in each world," Leafpool meowed, standing in front of Crowfeather, who was on his way back to WindClan.

"Hey! I remember when Lionblaze said the same thing to me when I was an apprentice, or was I a warrior?" Firestar shook his head, "It's been so long ago, I can't remember."

He let out a small chuckle, and shook his head, "Oh I remember it like it was yesterday, I was-"

"OMFSC DAD! This is an EMOCLAN not a story telling clan for OLD cats, go to the elder's den for that!" Leafpool spat.

"Leafpool, that is no way to talk to your father, I know you're going through a phase right now, but Firestar is still your leader," Sandstorm meowed sternly.

"OMFSC! This isn't a phase, Mom! It's who I am!"

Her parents looked at each other, and shook their heads, before padding away. Angrily, Leafpool grabbed a stick, and started writing some poetry into the dust. How dare her parents treat her like this! Couldn't they see the utter black emptiness of her soul?

She only stopped writing, when she heard Brightheart cry out.

"Thornclaw is back!"

She turned her head, to see a lot of cats clustering around him.

"What are you doing back? Where were you?" Dustpelt demanded.

"I was in rehab to get over my addiction to the gun, and I am proud to say that I am fully cured, and ready to go on patrol whenever you need me," Thornclaw meowed.

"Well, you may be cured, but you still can't join PrepClan!" Berrynose spat.

Leafpool shook her head, she didn't understand why any cat would want to join PrepClan, if anything, Berrynose was doing him a favour.

In all the chaos of her parents, and Thornclaw returning, she hadn't realized that Crowfeather had left. She sighed, maybe she should just forget about him.

* * *

"Alright every cat, do we want Thornclaw in our clan or not?" Lionblaze asked the members of PrepClan, who were gathered around him.

"No way! Thornclaw is totally weird," Berrynose exclaimed.

"Yeah, I bet his parents were complete mouse-brains," Brackenfur agreed.

"I think he should join, I mean, he is a single tom, and it wouldn't hurt to have some kits in PrepClan," Hazeltail meowed.

"Actually," Toadstep popped in, "You're going to die before you can have kits."

"What?" Hazeltail gasped with horror. Lionblaze glared at Toadstep.

"Who are you to tell Hazeltail horrible stuff like that?"

"It's true! I can see the future!" Toadstep exclaimed.

Lionblaze gasped, omfsc! What if Toadstep was the fourth cat Jayfeather learned about on his trip to the mountains?

"What's wrong Lionblaze? Just ignore him, he's probably playing a prank on us, I heard that he and Foxleap formed their own clan called PrankClan not too long ago," Cinderheart meowed.

"Maybe," Lionblaze meowed, digging his paws into the ground, he couldn't wait for the clan meeting to be over so he could tell Jayfeather and Dovewing his discovery!


	28. Chapter 28

Lionblaze raced over to Goosefeather and Dovewing, he could barely keep the excitement from bursting out of his chest. He couldn't believe that it was him who had found the fourth cat, hah, and they thought he was nothing but a big blockhead.

"Jaywing, Dovefeather, guess what?" he meowed when he finally caught up to them.

"What?" Jayfeather grumbled, "Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"It's important, I found the fourth cat!"

"Shh! Keep your voice down," Jayfeather hissed.

"It's Ivypool, isn't it?" Dovewing meowed.

Lionblaze shook his head.

"It's not Hollyleaf, is it?"

"Nope, it's Toadstep."

Jayfeather and Dovewing both stared at Lionblaze as though he had just told him that he was joining ShadowClan.

"Toadstep? Really? He's not even relevant to the story, except for making Dovewing look good from that time she beat him in a race," Jayfeather meowed.

"He was a pretty interesting kit," Lionblaze pointed out.

"By interesting I think you mean annoying," Jayfeather hissed. He started padding out of the den, only to run into Cloudtail, who was holding a gun.

He groaned, first Thornclaw, now Cloudtail? When was the gun going to finally make its way out of the camp?

"So Jayfeather, I heard you called Brightheart a mouse-brain for expecting kits," he cocked the gun, "I'm getting really sick and tired of you always insulting my mate, first you call her a second rate warrior, and now this?"

"Omfsc, how did you even know I called her a second rate warrior? I never said that out loud!" Jayfeather exclaimed, wondering for a moment if maybe it was Cloudtail and not Toadstep who was truly the fourth cat.

"I read the book, and you're not very nice, I want you to apologize to Brightheart, you have until sunset tonight, or you're going to die!"

Jayfeather looked after Cloudtail, who stormed away with the gun, he felt a little bit apprehensive, would his own kin really kill him?

* * *

Bugeater strutted around the ShadowClan camp, his plan was working perfectly, no cat suspected that he wasn't Blackstar.

"Alright everyone old enough to catch their own prey, gather around for a clan meeting!" he yowled.

"What is it Blackstar?" Rowanclaw asked.

"I have important news to share, I know for a fact that Jayfeather didn't kill Flametail," he began.

"What?" Dawnpelt hissed with her fur bristled, "That's a lie! He was there with him when he died!"

"Yes, because he was trying to save him, but I know what really happened."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Rowanclaw asked with his eyes narrowed.

"Because, I wanted to get more information before I started throwing around accusations unlike some cats," he glanced over at Dawnpelt.

"Well then, enlighten us, what really happened?" Tigerheart asked.

Bugeater cleared his throat.

"A few days before the incident, I saw all of WindClan, except for Ashfoot, Morningflower, Owlwhisker, Gorsetail, Tornear, and Webfoot, jumping on the ice."

"Wait a minute, how did they get on our territory without us spotting them, and why would WindClan go anywhere near the ice?" Toadfoot asked.

"How should I know, why weren't you doing a better job at keeping the border secure?" Bugeater spat.

"Whatever, I think Jayfeather killed him, and nothing you say will change that!" Dawnpelt hissed. She ran off, with her brother following after her.

Rowanclaw looked up at him.

"I apologize for my children's beheaviour, they are still so overcome with grief."

"I understand, I'm going to go for a walk to get some fresh air," Bugeater meowed.

He made his way out of the camp, and started padding through the pines, shivering slightly at how dark it was, he missed feeling the wind in his pelt, and the sun beat down on his back. He knew he had to do this though, this was the only way.

"Hello there," he jumped, and turned around to see a mottled brown, black, and white tom standing there.

"Remember me Blackstar? It is I, Sol!"

"Sol!" Bugeater growled, feeling the fur on his pelt rise. He knew all about the manipulative mange-pelt.

"I'm surprised you're reacting to me this strongly, considering the fact that we've never met," Sol meowed, looking at his claws.

"What do you mean? You tricked me into turning my back on our warrior ancestors!"

"No, I did that to Blackstar, and we both know that you aren't really Blackstar."

"What makes you say that?" Bugeater asked, trying to keep his composure.

"Because, I know for a fact that Blackstar has an extra toe, which you do not."

Bugeater shook his head.

"What a weird thing to notice about a cat."

"Yeah, well, it's hard not to notice it, when he kept showing it off! It was always, hey, check out my extra toe! Are you being mean to me because I have an extra toe? Do you think my extra toe makes me look edgy? It was always extra toe this, extra toe that, I never got a moments peace!"

"Okay, you got me, I'm not Blackstar, what do you want?" Bugeater sighed.

"I want you to help me take down the clans."

"You want to take down the clans?" Bugeater asked with interest, maybe Sol could be the final missing puzzle piece in helping him take down Onestar once and for all!

"Yes, it's hard for me, because none of the clans trust me."

"Okay, if you keep my secret, I will help you take WindClan, but not any of the others, they haven't done me any wrong."

"If you don't help me take down all the clans, then I will reveal you!" Sol spat.

"Oh? And who do you think they're going to believe? The cat who they believe is their leader, or a cat who almost destroyed their clan?"

"They'll believe me when I wash the fur dye out of your pelt!"

Bugeater let out a mrrow.

"Good luck with that, it's waterproof."

He slapped Sol in the face with his tail, before padding away. Even though he tried to put on a brave face in front of the loner, his heart was beating rapidly in his chest. If ShadowClan found out he wasn't really Blackstar, everything would be ruined!


	29. Chapter 29

Bugeater's heart raced in his chest, as he made his way to the gathering. This would be the first gathering that he's been to since posing as Blackstar. He managed to fool ShadowClan, but could he make the other clans believe his charade, or would they see through his facade?

He must have been so invested in his thoughts, that he didn't even realize that he had made it to the gathering spot, until he heard Onestar meow.

"How's the prey running in ShadowClan?"

"The prey doesn't run in ShadowClan, it hops and slithers," Bugeater spat.

"The prey is running great in ThunderClan," Firestar meowed.

"Omfsc Firestar! No one cares!" Onestar let out a sigh of annoyance, "There ThunderClan goes again, sticking their nose in every clans' business.

"Calm yourself Foxinafitstar, Firestar was just making conversation," Mistystar meowed, rolling her eyes.

"I heard that Mistystar traded her nine lives for one immortal life!" Onestar spat.

"Come on, can't we all just get along?" Firestar asked, pulling out a harmonica, which he then proceeded to play Kumbaya on it.

Onestar pulled out a knife which he had made out of Antpelt's claws.

"Stop that now!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually agree with Onestar," Bugeater meowed.

"Um, excuse me Blackstar, but what did I ever do to you?" Onestar hissed.

Bugeater gulped, he had forgotten that he was posing as Blackstar!

"Your face annoys me," he meowed, saying the first thing that popped into his head. He couldn't say the real reason why he hated Onestar, or everyone would know that he was a fraud!

"Hey, what are you doing over here?" Firestar asked Berrynose and Lionblaze, who were starting to climb up the great oak.

"Um, we're the leader and co-leader of PrepClan," Berrynose meowed, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah," Leafpool meowed, also climbing up, "EmoClan is here too."

"But remember what Bluestar said? Four trees means four clans, and four seasons, means four clans," Firestar meowed.

"Yeah, well, the four trees don't exist anymore, so that claim is moot," Berrynose meowed with a bored yawn.

"Uhh, how do you know that? You didn't even exist when four trees was a thing," Firestar meowed.

Berrynose pulled out a catmint cigarette.

"I bummed this off of Toadstep, and now I know EVERYTHING!"

"So, in your mind, nothing's changed," Lionblaze snorted.

"Alright every cat listen up, it's time to start the gathering," Mistystar yowled from her spot on the tree. Since three extra cats were up there, it was super crowded. Berrynose was standing on Berrynose's shoulders, and Leafpool was standing on Firestar's shoulders.

"The prey is swimming great in RiverClan, and Beetlewhisker disappeared, but according to some sources, he's going to be listed in a book that takes place some moons from now, so I think he is okay.," Mistystar meowed, nodding over at Onestar.

"Things are going okay in WindClan, considering the fact that I still can't get my restraining order against Firestar approved. Anyway, I too saw spoilers in a book that will take place some moons from now, in it, Gorsetail is a she-cat again." He sat down, and Firestar stood up.

"Typical, Firestar is always following me," Onestar muttered. Bugeater rolled his eyes. What did Firestar do to Onestar that was so bad, other than saving his life, and his clan multiple times? Oh, and there's the fact that he helped him become leader in the first place!

He was so busy thinking about how dumb and ungrateful Onestar was, that he didn't hear what Firestar had said.

He then stood up, thinking that it'd be the most logical choice, for him to go before PrepClan and EmoClan.

Bugeater opened his mouth to speak, when a deep voice boomed out.

"THAT'S NOT BLACKSTAR! THAT'S AN IMPOSTOR!"

Every cat gasped as a large white cat with black paws stepped into the clearing, he looked just like Blackstar! It was...Blackstar!

"Oh fox dung," Bugeater groaned.

"So you admit it! You're an impostor!" Blackstar spat. All the leaders backed away from him, Berrynose fell off of Lionblaze's shoulders and died.

"Look, I can explain," Bugeater began.

"Go ahead, explain why you tried to take over my clan," Blackstar growled, flexing his claws.

"Well, you see, Sol was planning on killing you, and I decided to pretend to be you, so he wouldn't kill you, because I felt bad about convincing you to give up one of your lives, even if you did kinda deserve it for Stonefur and Rosetail."

Mistystar gasped.

"Oh my StarClan! I totally forgot about that, I hate you Blackstar!"

"Oh come off it Mistystar, Stonefur forgave me, he gave me the power of forgiveness as one of my nine lives, besides, I was just following the warrior code, and doing what my leader tells me to."

"Wait a minute, the warrior code says that you have to do everything your leader says?" Bugeater asked, feeling shocked.

"Uh, yeah, it says the leader's word is the warrior code," Mistystar meowed.

"What? It doesn't say that on MY warrior code!" Bugeater meowed, pulling out a copy of the warrior code that had been given to him as a kit. He cleared his throat, and started reading it out loud.

1\. Catmint is the cure for everything

2\. Onestar is the worst, and must be destroyed

"What?" Onestar spat, cutting him off, "I don't like that code at all!"

"It's much better than yours, if the leader's word is law, then WindClan is DOOMED!" Bugeater wailed.

"It was doomed the minute Firestar joined the forest!" Onestar spat.

"Oh yeah, and if Firestar never joined the forest, then you would still be living in the tunnels like rats!" Greystripe hissed.

"OMFSC you mouse-brains! You can't fight, it's the gathering, StarClan is going to be super peeved!" Littlecloud exclaimed, looking at up the sky.

Bugeater looked up too, to see that the moon was still clear.

"Can this gathering me over already?" Heathertail groaned in a whiny voice.

"Can your life be over already?" he spat, earning collective gasps from WindClan.

"Omfsc, Heathertail is my daughter!" Onestar gasped.

"Well, I guess I can't fault her for being the way she is then," Bugeater meowed.

He couldn't imagine having Onestar for a father, it would almost be as bad as having Crowfeather for a father. He glanced over at Breezepelt, perhaps he had judged him too harshly.

Then, he remembered that Nightcloud, his mother, spoiled him, and that he tried to kill a cat expecting kits, and he attacked a medicine cat, and even though that medicine cat was Jayfeather, all his feelings of sympathy disappeared.

"You're just jealous that I won the Miss WindClan pageant!" Heathertail spat.

"Yeah, um, no, I didn't even stick around for that dumb pageant, it was rigged anyway," Bugeater meowed.

"Omfsc! How dare you call the pageant dumb! You are banned from OneClan FOREVER!" Onestar yowled.

"Uhh, don't you mean WindClan?" Bugeater asked, raising his brow.

"That's what I said!" Onestar spat.

"I'm pretty sure you said OneClan," Bugeater meowed, every cat nodded in agreement.

Onestar growled and stormed away with Breezepelt and Heathertail following after him.

"Wow, I am so over Onestar, can I fake my death and join ThunderClan?" Ashfoot meowed.

"Yeah, but you should do it after the battle between The Dark Forest, and the StarClan, so you have a legit reason to die," Lionblaze meowed.

"Can I join ThunderClan too?" Bugeater asked. He needed a clan to join since Onestar banished him from WindClan.

"Oh look, Firestar taking in loners and kittypets AGAIN," Blackstar sneered.

"You know what? Just for that, I'm joining ShadowClan!" Bugeater spat.

"I don't think so!" Blackstar hissed.

"Yeah! You can't sit with us!" Boulder yowled.

"Come on, shouldn't we be nice to our fellow warriors? I mean, we don't want to be like Crookedstar do we?" Flintfang meowed.

"Thank you Flintfang, but it's okay, I'll just join RiverClan," Bugeater meowed.

"No way, the last time we took in a rogue, Hawkfrost happened," Mistystar meowed.

"Fine!" Bugeater spat, "I'll just form my own clan! Any cat can join, except for cats that are related to Onestar!"

He raced out of the gathering place, feeling his heart beat hard with determination. He'd make the best clan in the world, and all the cats would be jealous!


	30. Chapter 30

Bugeater was pulling the fur dye out of his fur, when Darkstripe came padding up to him.

"So, I heard you're going to form your own clan, can I join? Tigerstar always ignores me these days, and Hawkfrost acts like my dad even though I'm older than him!"

"Hmm, I dunno," Bugeater meowed, "I know you don't like kittypets, but this clan isn't going to be just for one type of cat, it's going to be for ALL cats!" He stood up, "In fact, I will call the clan AllClan, and my new name is Allstar!"

"I won't try to kill any of the kittypets that join, just please let me join your clan! I just want to belong somewhere!" Darkstripe wailed.

"Fine," Bugeater sighed, feeling a pang of sympathy for him, "Wait, you're not related to Onestar are you? I know I said that every cat could join, but I meant every cat except those related to Onestar."

"I'm not related to Onestar, I'm a bonafide ThunderClan cat," Darkstripe meowed, puffing his chest out proudly.

Bugeater nodded.

"Very well then, let's go to the moonpool so I can get my nine lives, and then we'll find some territory and new members and stuff."

About three moons had passed since Allstar received his nine lives, and he had managed to recruit six whole cats including a queen expecting kits!

"Alright, now that I have a pretty good sized clan, and there are more cats than just Darkstripe to choose from, it is time that I chose a deputy and a medicine cat, but first...it's the naming ceremony!"

All the cats cheered.

"Alright," Allstar pointed to an overweight brown tom, "You will now be known as Potatobelly!"

"Potatobelly, Potatobelly!" every cat cheered.

Allstar then pointed at a golden she-cat with green eyes, "You will be known as Peartalon!"

"Peartalon! Peartalon!"

The next cat he pointed to, was an orange tom, who was Peartalon's brother.

"You will be known as Carrotwhisker!"

"Carrotwhisker! Carrotwhisker!"

The next cat Allstar pointed at, was the queen, "You will be known as Squashheart!"

"Squashheart! Squashheart!"

Allstar turned to the next cat, who was an orange tom, who looked just like Firestar, but wasn't Firestar.

"You will be known as Onewhisker, in loving memory of Onewhisker."

"Uhh, isn't Onewhisker still alive? I mean, he's Onestar now right?" Darkstripe asked, looking confused.

Allstar shook his head.

"I don't know who this Onestar is, but he's NOT Onewhisker."

Darkstripe muttered, whatever, under his breath, and all the other cats started cheering Onewhisker's name.

The last cat, was an apprenticed aged cat. Allstar turned to him and meowed.

"You will now be known as Catmintpaw!"

"Catmintpaw! Catmintpaw!"

Allstar waved his tail to silence them, and he cleared his throat before meowing.

"It is time that I choose a deputy, and the deputy I choose is...Carrotwhisker!"

Every cat started cheering for Carrotwhisker, except for Darkstripe, who was glaring at him.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, the medicine cat of AllClan is...Darkstripe!"

Darkstripe's mouth dropped open.

"Omfdf! I can't believe it! This is such a great honour!" he exclaimed happily.

Having finished with his speech, Allstar started to pad away, when Darkstripe stopped him.

"Wait, doesn't Catmintpaw need a mentor?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Allstar meowed, moving back to the middle of the circle.

"Alright, who wants to mentor Catmintpaw?" he asked.

"Oh me! Oh me!" Squashheart exclaimed.

"No way! You're expecting kits, you can't be a mentor!" Darkstripe spat.

Allstar licked his paw and swiped it over his ear, watching with interest as the cats started to fight over who would mentor Catmintpaw.

"I have an idea, why don't we have a contest?" Potatobelly meowed, taking a drag off of a catmint cigarette.

"What kind of contest?" Peartalon asked.

Allstar bristled slightly, when all the cats turned their attention to him.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, you're the leader, it's up to you to pick the contest," Onewhisker meowed.

"Wait, what is this contest for again?" Allstar asked. Being a leader was harder than he thought, no wonder Onestar was so ticked off all the time!

"To see who would mentor Catmintpaw," Peartalon meowed.

"Hm, okay, no need for a contest, I've already decided, the cat who is going to mentor Catmintpaw is...Catmintpaw!"

"Wait, Catmintpaw is going to mentor himself?" Darkstripe hissed.

"Well, he knows just about the same amount of living the clan life as the rest of you do."

"Excuse me! But I was a great warrior in ThunderClan!" Darkstripe hissed, unsheathing his claws.

"Keep your fur on Darktail, I didn't mean you," Allstar meowed with a dismissive wave of his paw.

"I should hope not," Darkstripe hissed, before padding away to go sulk in a bush.

"I've got it!" Allstar exclaimed, jumping with excitement. All the cats, including Darkstripe, clustered around him.

"What is it? Is it a hunting contest?" Potatobelly asked.

"As if you could hunt," Peartalon snorted.

"Uh excuse me, but did you think I got my voluptuous figure NOT being able to hunt?" Potatobelly hissed.

"SILENCE!" Allstar yowled.

All the cats fell silent, with their eyes widened in fear.

"Okay, now I am going to tell you the contest, as you know, Onestar used to be called Onewhisker, because he only has one whisker, the contest is to steal his whisker, and bring it back to me, and then, he'll have no whiskers!" Allstar rubbed his paws together and started chuckling under his breath.

"Oh no that's awful!" Squashheart wailed.

"Well, it's a good thing you're not going then isn't it?" Darkstripe sneered.

All the cats then raced off, leaving Allstar and Squashheart alone.

"You know what?" he asked her.

She turned to look at him.

"Hmm?"

"I really wish my friend Toadstep would have joined, he would have made a perfect medicine cat, he knows everything! He knows how the work the magic of catmint, to allow him to see the future!"

"Wow, that's amazing!" Squashheart gasped.

Allstar nodded.

"Yeah, but in the end, he was completely loyal to ThunderClan, which I suppose I can't fault him since his whole family is there, even if his father is kinda absent in his life, speaking of fathers, Toadstep told me that he had a vision of mine, and I'm the spitting image of him!"

"Well, he must have been one handsome tom then, wanna be mates?" Squashheart purred.

"Omfsc Squashheart! Don't make a move on me, I can't have a mate, I'm a medicine cat!" Allstar spat.

"But aren't you the leader? I thought Darkstripe was the medicine cat," Squashheart meowed, looking confused.

"Omsc!" Allstar gasped. She was right! He wasn't the medicine cat anymore!

He didn't know how to feel about that, on one paw, he was glad that he could finally live the life he lived before his sister died, and he took over her medicine cat duties, on the other paw, it now felt like a part of him was missing.

"I got the whisker!" Carrotwhisker exclaimed, racing up to Allstar with a long whisker in his mouth. Allstar bent down to sniff it, and recoiled in disgust.

"That's not the whisker! That's just a piece of grass!" he lashed his tail angrily, "We don't tolerate liars in this clan, you are no longer deputy, when Potatobelly gets back, I'm going to make HIM deputy!"

"That's not fair!" Carrotwhisker yowled.

"I don't know, it seems pretty fair to me, it's not a good idea to have a deputy who lies and cheats," Squashheart meowed.

"Squashheart, you're my mate, you're supposed to agree with me!" Carrotwhisker exclaimed.

Half a moon passed, and the other members of the clan came padding back, looking weary and ragged.

"Wow, that took awhile, did any of you get the whisker?" Allstar asked, "By the way, where's Onewhisker?" he added, noticing that the Firestar look alike was missing.

"Well, since we don't actually know the way to WindClan, and Onewhisker was too stubborn to ask for directions, I killed him," Peartalon meowed.

"Well, rest in pieces, Onewhisker," Allstar shrugged.

"So, who's going to be the mentor of Catmintpaw?" Darkstripe asked.

"Well, I learned that the deputy must have at least mentored one apprentice, and since Potatobelly is going to be the deputy, I will make him Catmintpaw's mentor."

"Aw, but I don't want to be deputy," Potatobelly whined, while Peartalon meowed,

"I thought Carrotwhisker was the deputy."

"He was the deputy, until he tried to cheat his way into being Catmintpaw's mentor," he turned to Potatobelly, "Fine, you can go be an elder, we need an elder for this clan to be complete."

"But I'm only thirteen moons old!" Potatobelly exclaimed.

"Omfsc! We're the same age!" Allstar squealed, glad that he found a cat who he had something in common with.

"Wait a minute," Darkstripe lashed his tail, "You're telling me, that a cat barely out of apprentice training is our leader?"

"You know what Darkstripe? I'm getting real sick of you undermining me at every turn," Allstar growled.

"Well, I just think I'd make a better leader than you, you're obviously not fit for running a clan!"

Allstar hissed at him, before turning to the rest of his clanmates.

"Alright, everyone vote, who do you think should be leader, me or Darkstripe?"

"Darkstripe, he didn't take my deputy position away," Carrotwhisker meowed.

"Darkstripe as well, you rejected my offer to be my mate!" Squashheart spat.

Carrotwhisker glanced over at her.

"Wait, what?"

"Hah, I have two votes so far, you should start calling me Darkstar now Bugeater," Darkstripe sneered.

"My vote goes for Allstar, he's nicer than Darkstripe, oh, and I had a vision of Onewhisker, he said he votes for Allstar too," Potatobelly meowed.

"Looks like we're tied Darkstripe," Allstar smirked.

"I vote for Darkstripe," Peartalon meowed.

"And to think, I was going to make you my next deputy," Allstar muttered shaking his head.

"Hah!" Darkstripe exclaimed, "It looks like I win! Bow down to me peasants!"

"Actually," Allstar flicked his tail over at Catmintpaw, "There's still one cat who hasn't voted yet."

"But he's just an apprentice! He shouldn't have the right to vote," Darkstripe spat.

"He may be an apprentice, but he's also a member of this clan."

"I vote for Allstar!" Catmintpaw exclaimed.

"Looks like you're tied again," Potatobelly remarked.

"Well, it looks like we'll just have to be co-leaders until Squashheart's kits are born, and they vote," Allstar meowed.

"No! I don't want to be co-leaders with you!" Darkstripe growled.

"Want me to kill him?" Peartalon asked, flexing her claws. Darkstripe nodded, and Allstar barely had time to react, before he felt sharp pain in his neck, as she sliced his throat open with her claws.

He then found himself growing weaker and weaker, and then, everything went dark.

When he opened his eyes, he saw a bunch of starry cats standing over him.

"What? I don't belong here!" Allstar yowled.

"Not yet, we're going to send you back to your body, you have nine lives, remember?" one of the cats meowed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that, but why am I in StarClan? I obviously belong in the Dark Forest, I killed cats for StarClan's sake!"

One of the cats opened her mouth to speak, but Allstar didn't hear what she said, because the next thing he knew, he was alive again, with his clanmates, and not in StarClan.

"OMG, how did you do that?" Carrotwhisker gasped.

"Maybe I didn't kill him good enough!" Peartalon yowled, swiping her claws at Allstar again, only to be knocked aside by Carrotwhisker.

"What is your problem Carrotwhisker? You're my brother!" Peartalon hissed.

"I know, but what we have seen here is an obvious sign that this cat was meant to be leader, I am changing my vote to Allstar."

"That means Allstar wins!" Potatobelly exclaimed.

"Yes, and I decided to make Carrotwhisker my deputy again, I feel as though he learned from his mistakes, and he will not lie and cheat again," Allstar narrowed his eyes at the orange tom, "right?"

Carrotwhisker nodded.

"Ugh! This is so lame, who needs you cats anyway? I'm leaving!" Darkstripe hissed.

"Don't let a tree branch hit you on your way out," Allstar meowed. He then gasped, realizing that he didn't have a medicine cat!

"Omsc, we don't have a medicine cat!" he exclaimed.

"What do you have to do as a medicine cat?" Potatobelly asked.

"You have to have a lot of catmint, because you need to use it to treat cats, and you also need to smoke it to get visions!" Allstar explained.

"Well, it looks like Potatobelly has the smoking part down," Carrotwhisker snorted, flicking his tail over at Potatobelly, who was rubbing two sticks together to light up a catmint cigarette.

"Potatobelly, do you want to be the new medicine cat of AllClan?" Allstar asked.

"Will I still be able to hunt? I love hunting," Potatobelly meowed.

"Of course, so, what do you say? Does AllClan have a new medicine cat?"

Potatobelly nodded.

"I accept."

Happiness filled Allstar's chest, his clan was complete, he felt like he was on top of the world! This was going to be the best clan ever!


	31. Chapter 31

_**A/N: Sparkie, haha same! Sorry it took me so long to reply to your review.**_

 _ **A/N 2: If any of you want to create cats to join Allstar/Bugeater's clan, feel free to, the only rule is, they have to be named after food XD**_

* * *

Allstar glanced down at the small kits who were clustered around Squashheart's belly. He rubbed his paws together, it was time to do his favourite part as being leader, it was time to name the kits!

He pointed to the biggest cat, a light orange she-kit, "this kit will now be known as Pumpkinkit."

"I like that name," Squashheart meowed her approval.

"Good," Allstar pointed at the next cat, the second biggest, a dark orange tom, "this kit will now be known as Orangekit."

He went down the list, naming the rest of the kits. He named the cream coloured she-kit, Bananakit, the smaller light orange tom kit Apricotkit, Apricotkit's twin, a she-kit, Peachkit, and the smallest, an orange and white striped tom kit, Peppermintkit.

After he named the kits, he padded to the center of the camp.

"Everyone gather around for a clan meeting!" he yowled.

All the cats circled around him.

"Alright, as you know Squashheart had her kits, and since she is feeding all those kits, she will need more food, so I am going to up the hunting patrols."

"Catmintpaw and I will go hunting," Carrotwhisker meowed.

Allstar nodded, and turned to Peartalon.

"You join them, you're too aggressive to ever be on border patrol."

"But that's not fair!" Peartalon hissed, extending her claws.

Letting out a sigh, Allstar turned to the rest of his clanmates.

"Alright, it's time to take a vote, if you think Peartalon should never be on border patrol, raise your paw."

Every cat raised their paw.

"It's settled then," Allstar meowed, "Peartalon will join Carrotwhisker and Catmintpaw on hunting patrol."

"Who's going to go on border patrol then?" Peartalon spat.

"I will," Allstar turned to Potatobelly, "You stay here and defend the kits, Squashheart, and the camp."

Potatobelly dipped his head, "Yes Allstar."

Allstar padded out of the camp, and started making his way to the edge of his territory. It wasn't so bad, he figured, it may have been small, but there was a twoleg den that left out scraps of food often, and just beyond the flat grassy part, was a creek where they could all go drink, and possibly even fish.

He let out a low growl, when he recognized a cat from WindClan making his way towards him.

"If you're here to ask me to join WindClan again, you can forget it, I'm happy here, and I love my new clan," he hissed with the fur on the neck of his neck rising.

The WindClan apprentice shook his head.

"I'm not here to ask for you to come back, I'm here to ask for some catmint, there is a breakout of greencough! Two of our elders, and five warriors have caught it."

"Was Tornear one of them?" Allstar gasped, remembering how the elderly tom had been his ally for a short while.

The WindClan apprentice nodded.

"Okay, wait a minute, didn't I give WindClan like over a hundred bags of catmint?" he asked.

"Yeah, but no cat could figure out how to open them, and Onestar got so frustrated, that he just chucked them all in the river."

"What a mouse-brain," Allstar muttered, "Anyway, be right back, I'll go get you some catmint, and I will show you how to get it out of the bags."

He padded back to camp, and grabbed a few bags of catmint out of the storage.

"Alright watch this," he meowed, when he was back over with the WindClan apprentice. He put one paw down on the bag to hold it down, and he extended his claws on his other paw, and raked them down the bag, causing the contents to spill out.

"Wow! It's just like fighting an enemy!" the apprentice exclaimed with his eyes shining.

"Do you think you have the hang of it now?" Allstar asked.

The cat nodded.

"Yes Bugeater, thank you!"

"Actually, it's Allstar now, but you're welcome, and next time Onestar decides to throw the sacred catmint in the river, you throw HIM into the river."

"Thanks again!" the apprentice exclaimed, before running off.

"Who was that?" Peartalon hissed, dropping a thrush at his paws.

Instead of answering her question, Allstar rushed over to the apprentice.

"Wait!" he called, "I have a warrior named Peartalon if you want her, she's not very nice, but she's a formidable fighter, and a great hunter."

"Excuse me, but are you trying to give me away to another clan?" Peartalon hissed.

"Do you want to join WindClan?" Allstar asked her.

"Actually, I met up with Darkstripe in the forest, we're going to form our own clan, and it will only be for cats willing to kill, and to gain access, you must have at least killed one innocent cat," Peartalon meowed darkly.

"But Darkstripe never killed any cat, he tried, but he failed," Allstar pointed out.

"That doesn't matter! I'm in love with him, and anywhere he goes, I will follow."

"Well, okay, have fun with that, I won't bother your clan, if you don't bother mine, deal?" Allstar meowed.

"Fine, but if any of your clan members steps one paw near our territory, I won't hesitate to fight, and you should know that I fight to kill," Peartalon growled lowly.

"We won't go near your territory," Allstar meowed, wondering how Peartalon had time to have enough secret meetings to even form this clan with Darkstripe. He didn't much care though, he never liked her.

He started back for the camp, only to bump into Potatobelly, who was racing towards him.

"Omg Allstar, I just had a vision! It was about this cat who looked exactly like you, only it wasn't you, his name was Darktail, and he was super mean! He forced this clan called SkyClan out, and he and his rogue buddies took over, and some other stuff happened, but it was a haze, and then he killed the WindClan leader, Onestar! We need to do something! We need to help SkyClan, we need-"

"Wait, this cat kills who?" Allstar asked.

"A LOT of cats! He's pure evil!" Potatobelly screeched.

"Yes, but did you say Onestar?" he asked, feeling his pelt prickle with excitement.

Potatobelly nodded.

"Ohhh yeahh!" Allstar exclaimed, leaping with delight. He then started dancing around the camp.

"No more Onestar! No more Onestar!"

"He's not dead yet, it's going to be awhile from now, in my vision, Squashheart's kits were already warriors."

Allstar stopped dancing, and he plopped down with a wail of misery.

The kits started echoing his wail, and he glanced over at them, feeling the anger in his chest turn to pride. He had his own clan now, he didn't need to worry about WindClan anymore.


	32. Chapter 32

_**A/N: So, I was under the impression that Darktail was born after the events of Omen of the Stars, but that is not the case apparently, so, I'm going to change who Bugeater/Allstar's dad is, and you're going to find out in this chapter, yay.**_

 _ **Also, thank you catspider12 and SteamtipOfRiverclan for submitting their ocs.**_

* * *

"Omg, I just had another vision!" Potatobelly gasped.

"Oh great, there we go again, Potatobelly had another vision," Cookiespeckle sighed, glaring at the medicine cat.

"Yeah, can't we have peace and quiet for once?" Toastfloof groaned.

"Shut up and let him share his vision with me," Allstar hissed at the two cats.

"It turns out, that Darktail isn't your father, your actual father is a cat named Onefoot!" Potatobelly exclaimed.

"Tell me more about this Onefoot," Allstar meowed, thinking about how he had an unfortunate name.

"Well, after the battle between StarClan and the Dark Forest, Onestar and Blackstar had a one night stand, and thus, Onefoot was born!"

"Uhhhh."

Now Allstar felt super confused, weren't Onestar and Blackstar both toms? He then remembered what he had learned during all the questions he had asked Onestar, all the ShadowClan leaders were actually she-cats!

He was starting to think that everything made sense though, but then he remembered that when Blackstar died, he didn't disappear, which meant that he couldn't be related to Blackstar! He told this to Potatobelly.

"Oh I had a vision about that too, apparently, Blackstar faked his death."

"That's devious! I can't believe I felt bad for him," Allstar hissed, wondering if maybe he should get revenge on Blackstar as well as Onestar! He couldn't think about it at the moment though, because he had more questions.

"Wait a minute, if this Darkfail isn't my father, then why do I look identical to him?" Allstar asked.

"Maybe he was reincarnated as you or something, like Cinderpelt was reincarnated as Cinderheart," Potatobelly meowed.

"Omfsc!" Allstar gasped, he couldn't believe it, could he really be a reincarnation? And if that was the case, did it mean that he didn't really exist?

"Yeah, that's all about my vision, I just thought you should know," Potatobelly meowed.

Allstar dipped his head at the medicine cat.

"Thank you Potatobelly, you have been a great service."

When Potatobelly made his way back to the medicine cat den, Allstar padded over to where Chickenfall was teaching battle moves to her apprentice, Tomatopaw.

"How is training going along?" he asked.

"Great, Tomatopaw is a really fast learner!" Chickenfall exclaimed. Tomatopaw beamed with pride.

"Okay, well, once Bananapelt and Roastbeefpaw get back from hunting patrol, I have an important announcement to make," Allstar meowed.

He waited, and paced around the camp for the others to get back, from the glares he earned from Toastfloof, he could tell that this behaviour was annoying the other cat, but he didn't care.

Finally, after what seemed like moons, he smelled mouse and blackbird as they came padding back.

"Great! You're back, throw those into the fresh kill pile, I have news to share."

The hunting patrol did as instructed, and Allstar called everyone to gather around.

"Listen up, since I'm not a medicine cat anymore, I think it's time that I choose a mate!"

"Oh this is exciting! I hope you pick me!" Squashheart exclaimed. Carrotwhisker flattened his ears, and glared over at her.

Allstar just ignored them though, and started making his way down the line of cats.

"Apprentices, get out of here, this is for warriors only," Allstar meowed.

Roastbeefpaw, Tomatopaw, and Catmintpaw stepped back.

"Eeny, meeny, miny, moe, I hate brown cats so you have to go!" he exclaimed, pointing out Potatobelly, Toastfloof, and Cookiespeckle.

"That's not fair! You shouldn't hate cats just because of what colour their fur is!" Toastfloof spat.

"Well, you know who has brown fur? Onestar has brown fur!" Allstar hissed, looking at the remaining cats, Squashheart, Carrotwhisker, Chickenfall, and Bananapelt.

After a couple of hours of deliberation, he finally meowed,

"I have decided who will be my mate!"

"About time," Toastfloof grumbled.

Squashheart started padding over to him, with her head held high with pride.

"The cat I choose is, Carrotwhisker!"

Squashheart stopped, and her mouth dropped open.

"Carrotwhisker?" she hissed, "CARROTWHISKER IS MY MATE!"

"But you were just wanting to be Allstar's mate," Carrotwhisker meowed, looking confused.

"I can have more than one mate if I want!" Squashheart spat.

She then started rubbing against Allstar, who recoiled from her and hissed.

"Leave me alone Squashheart, go jump in the creek!"

"No! You will be mine, I just know it, I've been taking relationship advice from Ashfur and Bumblestripe!" Squashheart exclaimed.

"Well, Bumplestripe seems like a nice cat, but Ashfur, really? He tried to kill Squirrelflight's father, AND cats that he thought were her kits," Allstar meowed.

"Yeah, but did they die?" Squashheart asked.

Allstar shook his head.

"No, no they did not."

"Exactly!"

Allstar rolled his eyes, he hoped that Squashheart's kits wouldn't turn out like her, if they did, then AllClan might turn out to NOT be the best clan in the world!

* * *

Leafpool sighed and started writing poetry in the dust with a stick, she was tired of being emo, but she couldn't just abandon her clan like that.

Besides, Cowfeather was still emo, and if she ever wanted to get him back, she would have to be emo too.

"Can I join EmoClan?"

Leafpool turned her head, to see Littlecloud standing there.

"Why? You're not emo at all!" she exclaimed, not bothering to ask him why he wasn't in ShadowClan, not when Crowfeather, Deadfoot, Ashfoot, Nightcloud Tigerheart, Breezepelt, and Heathertail were currently here, with Tigerheart, Breezepelt and Heathertail being across the camp in PrepClan.

"Yes I am!" Littlecloud exclaimed, lashing his tail, "Flametail died, and I'm tired of everyone calling me old! Firestar is older than me, and no one calls him old, and I also had a vision of some cat called Needlepaw calling me the oldest cat in the forest, but Graystripe is older than me!"

"Alright keep your fur on, you can join EmoClan, but there is one rule, you're not allowed to smoke catmint cigarettes."

"But it's the easiest way to get visions! I'm so happy Toadstep told me about it," Littlecloud protested.

"Yeah well, happiness isn't allowed in EmoClan!" Crowfeather hissed.

"You can smoke all the catmint you want in PrepClan, and to help you get over your sadness over Flametail, and being old, we will do each other's fur, and gossip about the cats we like!" Bumblestripe exclaimed.

"Thank you."

Leafpool sighed when Littlecloud padded over to PrepClan, once again, EmoClan had lost out to them.

* * *

"So, I think Dovewing is the prettiest cat in the whole forest," Bumblestripe sighed dreamily.

"For sure!" Tigerheart exclaimed.

The two toms high fived each other, and Berrynose rolled his eyes. He died a few moons ago, but no one cared! Even if he somehow came back to life, they should still care! He wondered if he should go and join EmoClan, maybe they'd care about him there.

"No cat is prettier than Sorreltail," Brackenfur meowed.

"As if!" Poppyfrost spat, "Sorreltail is a tortoiseshell, tortoiseshells are totally overrated."

Brackenfur gasped.

"You take that back right now young lady, or you are grounded!"

"You can't ground me, I'm an adult now!" Poppyfrost hissed.

Berrynose looked over at his mate, wondering which cat made dirt in her fresh kill that morning. He knew she was still mad at him for mistaking her for Honeyfern again, but that was a whole day ago, she should be over it by now.

"In fact, I'm going to go join EmoClan!" Poppyfrost spat, storming off.

"If she keeps switching clans, I don't know what I'm going to do," Sorreltail sighed.

"I'm sure she'll find where she belongs eventually," Littlecloud meowed.

Sorreltail nodded.

"Thank you Littlecloud, I really hope so."

"Okay you cats, I made up a new cheer!" Brackenfur exclaimed, jumping up to his paws.

"Let's hear it then," Berrynose meowed, thinking that even though he could think of a much better cheer, he was still curious to hear Brackenfur's.

"2, 4, 6, 8, ThunderClan is really great! 3, 5, 7, 9, it's our clan til the end of time!"

Brackenfur finished his cheer by doing a backflip, and landing on Sorreltail's back.

"Uhhhh, that was great, but this clan is called PREPClan," Berrynose reminded him.

"I thought it was fantastic, even if you used the wrong clan name!" Dovewing exclaimed.

"Well, at least he didn't say ShadowClan," Bumblestripe meowed.

"Hey!" Tigerheart and Littlecloud protested.

"Anyone else have anything to share?" Berrynose asked.

Bumblestripe raised his paw.

"I have a song I wrote for Dovewing."

"Okay, let's hear it," Berrynose meowed, feeling slightly envious, he wished he had thought of a cheer or a song, or something! All these other cats were showing him up.

"You know Ivypool and Leafpool and Squirrelflight and Brightheart

Poppyfrost and Rosetail and Icecloud and Rowanclaw, but do you recall the most beautiful she-cat of all?

Dovewing the eye-colour changing she-cat, had very confusing eyes,and if you ever saw them, you would think that you were high!

All of the other she-cats, used to think she was a giant pill, they never let poor Dovewing share any of their fresh-kill.

Then one day a prophecy came, StarClan came to say,

'Dovewing with your eyes so strange won't you fight these Dark Forest cats who are so deranged?'

Then how all the toms loved her, and they she-cats stared with hate, Dovewing the eye-colour changing she-cat, won't you please be my mate?"

When Bumblestripe finished his song, Dovewing was staring with her mouth opened, and her eyes round, Tigerheart was digging his claws into the ground, and glaring at Bumblestripe. Berrynose felt his pelt prickle with excitement, could PrepClan be getting their first love triangle drama?


	33. Chapter 33

_**A/N: Thank you to HHQFandoms for submitting Lemonfur**_

* * *

Allstar nudged Lemonfur's side.

"Come on you lazy furbull, it's already past sunhigh, it's about time you got up and did something for a change."

"Naw, I think I'll just nap," Lemonfur meowed, without opening his eyes.

Allstar let out a hiss of frustation, Lemonfur had been with the clan for almost a moon now, and he never offered to hunt, patrol the borders, or help take care of the kits. All he did was laze around.

He was an able bodied tom, who was capable of doing everything a normal warrior could do, he just chose not to.

"Fine, if you don't want to help, then you can just get last pick from the fresh kill pile."

"That's not fair!" Lemonfur wailed.

"What isn't fair, is that cats have to hunt until their paws ache to feed your fat behind!" Carrotwhisker spat, padding over from the fresh kill pile, where he had dropped a squirrel.

"Ooh, I love squirrel!" Lemonfur exclaimed, he started to make his way over to the fresh kill pile, when Allstar and Carrotwhisker blocked his path.

"What are you doing? Let me by!"

"You shall not pass!" Carrotwhisker thundered.

Allstar nodded.

"Yeah, not everyone has chosen from the fresh kill pile yet, remember what I told you?"

"I shouldn't have to be last! Make Potatobelly and Cookiespeckle go last, they're fatter than the rest of us combined," Lemonfur protested.

"They may be fat, but unlike you, they actually contribute to the clan," Allstar spat.

"Come on, can't we all just get along?" Marshmallowfluff asked.

"No!" all the other cats spat, with their fur bristling. Marshmallowfluff flattened his ears, and backed away from the other cats, with a look of terror in his eyes.

"Even Marshmallowfluff goes hunting, and does border patrol, and he's the biggest mouseheart I've ever known in my three hundred moons of life," Moldyoldie, the elder, meowed.

"No one cares what you think you senile old bat!" Ricepaw spat.

Allstar growled and hit her over the head with a stick.

"Respect the authoritah of your elders!"

"Whatever," Ricepaw grumbled, rubbing the top of her head.

"Hey, you can't hit my daughter like that," Marshmallowfluff protested.

"Shut up dad! I'm not a kit anymore, I can defend myself!" Ricepaw hissed.

"Shut up Ricepaw, you and Cottagecheesepaw will go hunting with your mentors," Allstar meowed.

"Cottagecheesepaw can't hunt, he's deaf!" Ricepaw protested.

"He may be deaf, but he still has all working eyes, and working limbs."

"I don't think it's safe, what if a hawk attacks? He won't be able to hear it coming!" Marshmallowfluff wailed.

"There will be three other cats looking out for him, for StarClan's sake, don't sell him short just because he can't hear, let him try being an apprentice first before you decide he's not fit," Allstar sighed.

"Can I go hunting too?" Potatobelly asked.

"Fine," Allstar sighed, though he would rather have Potatobelly doing medicine cat stuff, however, he knew that when it came to hunting, the fat brown cat couldn't be argued with.

"Finish assigning the patrols, I'm going to go check on Apricotkit," Allstar meowed to Carrotwhisker, knowing that the kit was in the medicine den due to an cut on his flank, that he had gotten from wrestling with his littermates.

He padded into the medicine cat's den, to see Apricot lying on his side, his sides slowly rising with ragged breaths.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, as he removed the catmint off of his injury to inspect it. He winced at how red and swollen the area around the cut had become, and when he pressed his muzzle to it, it felt burning hot to the touch.

Apricotkit's only response was a soft wail.

"Don't you worry, we're going to get you fixed up right away," Allstar meowed, walking over to the storage to get more catmint, but to his utter surprise, all of it was gone!

"Where's the catmint?" he demanded.

"Potatobelly smoked the rest of it," Peachkit meowed from the corner.

"Oh, and I gave some to WindClan," Allstar sighed.

"Yeah, but are you sure catmint is what we need? Apricotkit doesn't seem to be getting any better," Carrotwhisker meowed, pushing his way into the den.

"But what else could work?" Allstar gasped. All his life, he's heard that catmint cures everything, why was it not working this time?

Carrotwhisker shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe you should talk to one of the clans in the forest, maybe they have some advice."

"You're right, I will go talk to Mothwing and Willowshine, RiverClan seems like a good clan, ThunderClan is a good clan too, but Jayfeather scares me, will you be able to look after the clan while I'm gone?"

Carrotwhisker nodded.

"Good, and for StarClan's sake, make sure Lemonfur actually does something," Allstar grumbled.

"I will, I promise."

"Good."

Allstar felt hesitant about leaving his clan, but he knew he had to do this, he had to get help for Apricotkit before it was too late.


	34. Chapter 34

_**A/N: Thank you to Beatrice 340 Lane for submitting her ocs**_

 _ **A/N 2: Should I make a character cast list for AllClan?**_

* * *

"I was never the one, to have a lot of friends, I was never in the popular group, because I never followed the latest trends and-"

Allstar's singing was cut off by Willowshine's tail against his mouth.

"Are you going to pay attention, or are you just going to spout nonsense all day?" she asked, shaking her head.

Allstar sighed, he should have know that Willowshine wouldn't understand what his song was about, after all, she hadn't lived with twolegs for awhile like he had. He learned a lot of stuff from his angsty house-folk.

He hated to admit it, but he missed them, as odd as they were, they took good care of him. He knew that wasn't the life for him though, not yet anyway, maybe when he was really old, he'd go and join the twolegs, but until then, he'd be a clan cat.

"So, yarrowroot is used if cats eat something bad, it can help them vomit," she explained.

"Wow!" Allstar gasped, he hadn't even known this many herbs existed.

"And coltsfoot helps with breathing, parsley can help stop the flow of milk-"

"Why would you want to stop the flow of milk?" Allstar asked.

"Sometimes kits die."

"Oh."

Thinking of kits made Allstar think of Apricotkit, lying in the medicine den with an infected wound, he hoped that he was okay.

* * *

Carrotwhisker paced in front of the line of cats, carrying a leaf that had claw-marked instructions from Allstar on it. Around his waist, he wore a vine, which he carried a stick in, to whack any cat who stepped out of line.

"Listen up everyone, Allstar made a list of jobs he wants everyone to do, the first job is," he squinted his eyes to read the claw-marks better, "Tunneler!"

"What's a tunneler?" Greenbeancasseroleclaw asked.

"You go and dig tunnels, and explore tunnels, and well, Allstar didn't leave much information other than that, other that it's for the smallest cats."

Carrotwhisker turned his attention to Marshmallowfluff and his brother Toastedmarshmallow, who were the smallest warriors in the clan.

"I guess that means you two."

"We have to go underground?" Marshmallowfluff squeaked with his blue eyes widening, "I don't want to do that at all!"

"Yeah! That sounds dangerous, we have kits!" Cauliflowerear, Marshmallowfluff's mate, exclaimed.

"We're apprentices now, we'll be fine without you guys," Ricepaw meowed.

"Moving on, fishers, who is the least afraid of water?" Carrotwhisker meowed, before a fight could break out.

Frenchfrytail and Bananapelt raised their paws.

"Okay, and since Roastbeefpaw and Ricepaw are your apprentices, they will join the fishers as well."

"But I don't want to fish!" Ricepaw spat.

Carrotwhisker reached for the stick in his vine holster, feeling his heart pound in his chest, what if he couldn't get the respect of his clanmates like Allstar did? What if he accidentally hit Ricepaw too hard, and she died?

He took his paw away from the stick, better not risk it.

He instead flipped over to the next leaf, to see what other jobs Allstar wanted to dole out.

"Tree climbers, who are the best climbers?"

Meatloafstripe, Chickenfall, and Catmintpaw raised their paws.

"Well, Catmintpaw is my apprentice, and since I'm too busy to do anything except give orders, I guess since Meatloafstripe doesn't have an apprentice, he can take over Catmintpaw's training for me until Allstar gets back," Carrotwhisker meowed.

Meatloafstripe dipped his head at him.

"I promise to be the best mentor I can be."

"Thank you." Carrotwhisker turned back to Lemonfur, Cottagecheesepaw, Cookiespeckle, Toastfloof, Greenbeancasseroleclaw, and Macandcheesepelt, since none of you volunteered for any special jobs, you can continue to do the normal jobs. Cookiespeckle and Greenbeancasseroleclaw, you two are on border patrol, and the rest of you are on hunting patrol."

Carrotwhisker was pleased when they all obeyed, even Toastfloof, who usually complained about everything, and Lemonfur, who never wanted to do anything. Pride surged in his chest, he couldn't wait for Allstar to come back, and to see what good of a job he was doing, he could already imagine the look of happiness on his leader's face. He'll be so proud of me, he thought to himself. He made a mistake when he lied about taking Onestar's whisker in order to cheat his way into being Catmintpaw's mentor, but he was determined to make it right.


	35. Chapter 35

_**A/N: Thank you to SarcasticNightPrincess and SteamtipOfRiverclan for submitting their ocs**_

* * *

Carrotwhisker had just started to assign the patrols, when a honey coloured she-cat with amber eyes came padding up to him.

"Who are you?" he demanded, narrowing his eyes at the she-cat, "You're not related to Onestar are you?" he asked, remembering Allstar's only rule about who couldn't join the clan.

"Bugeater or um, Allstar is my brother, there's a new deputy in the clan, stand aside," the she-cat meowed.

"But I didn't hear the orders from Allstar," Carrotwhisker meowed, feeling the fur on the back of his neck rise. He wouldn't listen to anyone except his leader, especially not some strange she-cat who he had never seen before, claiming to be Allstar's sister, they didn't even look alike!

She suddenly grabbed Cauliflowerear, who was the closest to her. Before Carrotwhisker even had time to react, she swiped her claws across her throat.

"No!" Marshmallowfluff wailed, racing over to his mate along with their kits.

"What did you do that for?" Carrotwhisker demanded, feeling anger surge through him. How dare this cat come in here and kill his clanmates?

"I'm just showing you what happens to cats who refuse to do what I tell them to do!" the she-cat hissed.

"By killing my mate?" Marshmallowfluff wailed.

"Shut up, or you're next," the she-cat threatened. She then turned to Carrotwhisker, "Give me your stick, I am the deputy now."

Carrotwhisker sighed, and handed over the stick along with the vine, knowing that if he argued with her, more cats would die.

"Alright everyone, I'm Beetlejuice, but until my brother gets back, you can call me Beetlestar, and we're going to do things MY way, and if you refuse," she glanced over at Cauliflowerear's corpse, and flexed her blood-stained claws, "let's just say it won't turn out very good for you."

"That's not right, you can't just kill one of our clanmates, and expect us to do what you say," Toastfloof growled.

"You will do as I say, or you will end up like the pathetic cat that I just killed."

"Her name was Cauliflowerear, and she wasn't pathetic! She was my mother!" Ricepaw spat, flinging herself at Beetlestar.

As quick as a whip, Beetlestar grabbed Ricepaw by her neck, and shook her. Carrotwhisker heard a sickening snap, and Beetlestar let her lifeless body fall to the ground.

"Nooo!" Marshmallowfluff wailed.

"Are you going to listen to me now?" Beetlestar growled. All the cats, even Toastfloof, nodded in agreement.

"Good, I want you all to line up in front of me, so I can assess whether or not you deserve to live."

Carrotwhisker wanted to yowl about how that it was an outrage, that all cats deserved to live, but he didn't dare speak out against her.

After all the cats lined up, she started going down the list one by one, starting with Potatobelly.

"There is no room for fat cats in my clan, you have five sunrises to slim down, or you will be feeling the wrath of my claws."

She continued to move down the line.

"I HATE the colour orange, it reminds me so much of Firestar, all I heard about growing up as Firestar this, Firestar that, blah blah blah, what about the real heroes of the clans? Dye your fur or DIE!"

Orangekit shrank back fearfully, and Carrotwhisker let out a low growl of anger, how dare she talk to his son that way?

"You're orange AND fat, I should kill you now, but I suppose I'll give you time just like I'm giving these others," she meowed to Pumpkinkit. Carrotwhisker's anger grew, why did she have to include KITS in this? Why did she even have to come in the first place?

The next cat she stopped in front of was Apricotkit, who luckily survived his injury, thanks to a cat called Mothwing, coming down to treat him.

"You and the cat next to you, I can't tell you apart, which one of you wants to live?"

"You can't kill my kit!" Carrotwhisker growled, not able to hold himself back any longer.

"Oh, but do you really need that many kits? They're just another belly to fill," Beetlestar meowed.

"I agree with Carrotwhisker, you should leave kits out of this," Frenchfrytail meowed. All the other cats voiced their agreements.

"Fine!" Beetlestar spat, "Your precious kits will live to see another day."

Carrotwhisker let out a sigh of relief, when she allowed the kits to go racing back to the nursery.

She then turned to Cookiespeckle.

"Like I told your medicine cat, slim down, or die!"

"I wonder if she'll kill Cottagecheesepaw since he's deaf," Redvelvetcakepaw whispered. Unfortunately, it wasn't so quiet that Beetlestar didn't hear it, and she killed the deaf apprentice, the same way she had killed his mother.

Carrotwhisker shook his head, what seemed to be a fun and inviting clan, now seemed like a nightmare he couldn't escape. He looked up at the sky, 'Please StarClan,' he begged, 'let Allstar get here, and fast!'

* * *

"I wonder how things at my clan are going," Allstar meowed, as he helped Willowshine sort herbs.

"Can you go collect some more herbs? Sorting through them made me realize that the stocks are running low," Willowshine meowed.

"Sure thing!" Allstar exclaimed.

"Hello Allstar," Reedwhisker meowed.

"Hello Reedwhisker," Allstar greeted the RiverClan deputy. In his time spent in RiverClan, he had made a lot of friends. They were much nicer than WindClan and ShadowClan.

As he made his way towards the entrance of the camp, he got greeted by about a dozen more cats.

Wow, I sure do love RiverClan, he thought to himself, wishing that he had been a RiverClan cat, instead of a WindClan cat, WindClan was so lame, especially with Onestar as the leader. He growled, and sank his claws into the ground, as he thought about him.

He then shook his head, and retracted his claws, he couldn't think about him right now, he had herbs to collect. He started making his way to the forest, only to bump into Breezepelt.

"WTF ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he demanded with his fur bristling.

"I could ask you the same thing, this isn't your territory!"

"Um, it's not yours either, it's RiverClan!"

"Actually, no, this is WindClan territory, I think you need to learn how to recognize scent markers."

Allstar looked around, and sure enough, he was on WindClan territory. Wow! He thought to himself, he hadn't even noticed he'd traveled that far.

"I don't see why WindClan is so territorial anyway, like any cat wants to live on your dinky little moors," Allstar scoffed, though he loved living on the moors, he'd never admit it to a little pest like Breezepelt.

"What about our prey? I just know that they'd love to steal our prey!" Breezepelt growled.

"Omfsc, please, for the sake of the clans DON'T let Crowfeather have anymore kits, he's already passed on his grumpiness to two of his sons, we don't need anymore bratty cats!"

Breezepelt let out a pterodactyl screech, and ran away. Allstar gulped when he saw Nightcloud racing after him, he took off running, not wanting to face her, and he somehow ended up in the ShadowClan camp.

"Blackstar!" he yowled, remembering how he had faked his death.

"Omfsc, what are you doing here? What do you want?" Blackstar groaned, sounding completely done with life.

"I know you faked your death! I know you're my grandfather!"

Blackstar's eyes widened.

"Well, that's news to me, Toadfoot, Appledusk, Snaketail, Smokefoot, which one of you had kits and didn't tell me?"

"Not them! You will have a kit in the future with Onestar, and he will be called Onefoot, and-"

"That is nonsense!" Blackstar spat.

"Hey, I'm just telling you what my catmint smoking medicine cat told me!"

"I think he might be onto something, I've seen soooooo much stuff I never wanted to know," Littlecloud meowed. His eyes were blood-shot, and his fur was disheveled.

"It seems like the catmint has spoken, it appears that you're my kin, as weird as it seems, welcome to ShadowClan, feel free to grab a frog," Blackstar sighed.

"Thank you Blackstar, but I really must be going, I still have to collect herbs for Willowshine, and then I got to go back to my own clan, which you're welcome to visit anytime," Allstar meowed, feeling happiness rise in his chest, he couldn't believe how nice Blackstar turned out to be! He wished he could stay longer, but he wanted to get back to his own clan as soon as possible. He hoped that everything was going great there. Of course it was, he thought, feeling foolish for even thinking that, Carrotwhisker was a great deputy, and Potaotbelly was a great medicine cat, what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

 **AllClan**

 ** _Leader:_ Allstar - exact clone of Darktail**

 ** _Deputy:_ Carrotwhisker - orange tom with yellow eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Catmintpaw)**_

 ** _Medicine Cat:_ Potatobelly - overweight brown tom with green eyes**

 _ **Warriors:**_

 **Lemonfur - overweight yellow tom with amber eyes**

 **Bananapelt - pale yellow tom with blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Roastbeefpaw)**_

 **Chickenfall - pale cream she-cat with blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Tomatopaw)**_

 **Cookiespeckle - extremely overweight light brown tom with big dark brown spots and yellow eyes**

 _ **(Apprentuce: Cottagecheesepaw)**_

 **Toastfloof - light brown tabby tom with dark brown stripes and blue eyes**

 **Marshmallowfluff - fluffy white tom with blue eyes**

 **Toastedmarshmallow - snowshoe looking tom with blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Redvelvetcakepaw)**_

 **Melonfruit -**

 **Macandcheesepelt -**

 **Frenchfrytail -**

 _ **(Apprentice: Ricepaw)**_

 **Meatloafstripe -**

 **Greenbeancasseroleclaw -**

 _ **Apprentices:**_

 **Catmintpaw - grey tom with green eyes**

 **Roastbeefpaw - brown she-cat with green eyes and somewhat burnt fur**

 **Tomatopaw - brown she-cat with green eyes and a red swollen tongue**

 **Ricepaw - fluffy white she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Cottagecheesepaw - white tom with blue eyes (deaf)**

 **Redvelvetcakepaw - dark russet tabby tom with white paws, pale blue eyes, and white splotches on his back**

 _ **Queens:**_

 **Squashheart - golden she-cat with green eyes (mates with Carrotwhisker, mother of Pumpkinkit, Orangekit, Apricotkit, Peachkit, and Peppermintkit)**

 **Sushipetal (mates with Greenbeancasseroleclaw, mother of Saladkit and Beefjerkykit)**

 **Cauliflowerear - cream coloured she-cat with amber eyes (mates with Marshmallowfluff, mother of Ricepaw and Cottagecheesepaw)**

 _ **Kits:**_

 **Pumpkinkit - fat orange she-kit**

 **Orange - dark orange tom-kit**

 **Apricotkit - light orange tom-kit**

 **Peachkit - light orange she-kit**

 **Peppermintkit - light orange and white striped tom-kit**

 **Saladkit -**

 **Beefjerkykit -**

 **Chipkit -**

 **Icecreamkit -**

 **Chocolatekit -**

 _ **Elders:**_

 **Moldyoldie - very old grey tom with amber eyes**


	36. Chapter 36

"EmoClan is disbanding, because I am no longer emo," Leafpool announced.

"Yes, even I feel slightly less emo," Crowfeather meowed.

Everyone gasped with shock, they never expected Crowfeather to be anything but super duper emo.

"If you're wondering, the reason we're no longer emo, is because we're expecting kits!"

"Together?" Deadfoot asked, raising his brow.

Leafpool and Crowfeather nodded. She felt happiness bubble up in her chest, she was no longer a medicine cat, so it wasn't wrong, and this time, she and Crowfeather could raise their kits together.

"They're going to be so much better than Breezepelt," Crowfeather meowed.

Nightcloud let out a pterodactyl screech.

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!"

She started racing around the camp with her fur bristled.

"Oh no, my daughter is upset," Ashfoot meowed, not really sounding like she cared all that much.

"She'll get over it," Deadfoot shrugged.

"Oh yea," he stood up, "I forgot to announce, that Ashfoot and I are also having kits."

"Wow! EmoClan should be called KitClan!" Poppyfrost exclaimed.

"That is a great idea! EmoClan is now KitClan, and you can only be in it, if you're expecting kits, and you're the father of the cat expecting kits," Leafpool meowed.

Everyone who didn't meet the requirements left, and Brightheart and Cloudtail joined.

"Aren't you going to join?" Leafpool asked her bff Sorreltail, who was also expecting kits.

"Well, I would, but Brackenfur doesn't want to leave PrepClan," Sorreltail sighed.

"Nonsense, I will be happy to join KitClan, as long as I get to be with you," Brackenfur purred to his mate.

"It's settled then," Leafpool meowed happily, when Sorreltail and Brackenfur came over to join KitClan.

"Hey!" Lionblaze protested, "You just took our best cheerleader!"

"Oh please, Heathertail is the best cheerleader," Breezepelt spat.

"No way! I am!" Berrynose growled.

Leafpool padded away from PrepClan, she didn't care who the best cheerleader was, all she cared about was the fact that she and Crowfeather were going to have legal kits together!

* * *

"I think it's time that we have kits, don't you Breezepelt?" Heathertail asked. After hearing about KitClan, she couldn't stop thinking about having kits.

"Cinderheart and I are going to have kits together!" Lionblaze exclaimed.

"No!" Cinderheart dramatically wailed, "You're too important! I feel so inferior to you, it's not fair that you have a greater destiny than me, we can never be together!"

She ran into the medicine cat den, and when she came back, her fur was black.

"I'm so upset, I'm going to remake EmoClan!"

"Fine! But I'm going to join, because I'm more emo than you are!" Lionblaze wailed, before he too dyed his fur black.

"Um, I think I'm ready to go back to WindClan, this is getting a bit too hectic for me," Heathertail meowed. She couldn't believe that she had ever liked Lionblaze, he was super over dramatic.

"Yeah, and I decided that I don't want to have kits right now, because I don't want to join KitClan, at least not while my dumb dad and Leaffool is in there," Breezepelt spat.

"Fair enough," Heathertail sighed, feeling a bit disappointed, she really wanted to have kits with him.

If he noticed how disappointed she was, he didn't show it, which in turn made her even more disappointed.

Is he the right cat for me? She wondered, thinking that maybe she had made the wrong choice in become mates with him.

* * *

Hawkfrost let out a hiss of annoyance, it had been countless moons, and still, they were no closer to taking over the clans than they had been when they started. He almost wished he was back in the Dark Forest, at least things were interesting there. Now, all Tigerstar did all day was sit around and make kits.

"Come on father, we must take over the clans before I die of boredom!" he whined.

"Shut up Hawkfrost, can't you see I'm busy raising the best fighting machines?" Tigerstar spat.

"You said that about the first 666 kits, and now, they've all gone missing or died except for Theloyalbrambeclawpaw," Clawface meowed.

"Yeah, well, SOMEONE," Tigerstar shot a glare over at Crookedstar, "keeps training them too early!"

"Hey, it's not my fault that your kits are weak," Crookedstar hissed.

"Lizardstripe, Rainflower, what do you think we should do?" Mudclaw asked, the two she-cats, who were playing tic-tac-toe.

"Destroy all kits," Lizardstripe growled.

"But only the ugly ones!" Rainflower exclaimed.

"Ugh, why are they even here? They're so lame and evil, make them leave," Crookedstar growled.

"No!" Tigerstar growled, raking his claws over the other tom's ear. The two she-cats were expecting his kits, and his goal was to father one million kits, so he couldn't kick them out right now.

Hawkfrost let out a low growl under his breath, he wasn't going to wait for his father to make the first move any longer, he would be the one to take over the clans, and he would be victorious!


	37. Chapter 37

"Can you help me?" Bugeater, who was out collecting herbs yet again, turned his attention to Toadfoot.

"What do you want?" he asked the ShadowClan warrior, who was also his uncle, or cousin, or whatever.

He was surprised that he was asked him for help. Toadfoot had always seemed like a strong independent cat, who didn't even seem to like him much, and now he was asking for his help?

"Well, you know how some clan cats have been fighting in The Dark Forest?"

"No."

"Well, I think Appledusk may be training there, she is always showing up with unexplained injuries, and she's been super moody too."

"She has been."

Bugeater's fur bristled, and he jumped around to find himself looking at Toadstep.

"What are you doing on ShadowClan territory?" Toadfoot hissed at the ThunderClan warrior.

"Appledusk is training in The Dark Forest, but it's okay, because you're both going to die in the battle between The Dark Forest and StarClan, so it doesn't even matter," Toadstep meowed, taking a drag off of his catmint cigarette.

"OMFSC! I can't die! I'm an important character! I went on the journey to help liberate the water from the beavers, I was on the great journey, and I befriended Birchfall when I was a kit, Blackstar is my father!" Toadfoot shook his head, "Why do cats like Crowfeather get hugeeee plot lines about them, when he's not even as important as me, and I barely get any mentions, and I just die?"

Bugeater just shrugged, he didn't know what to tell him.

"Maybe if you were super moody and annoying like Crowfeather, then StarClan won't want you up there, so they won't kill you," he suggested.

"Anyway, I have to continue to look for herbs, so I'll talk to you later," he added, racing away, before Toadfoot had a chance to say anything else.

He needed to hurry up his medicine cat training, so he could go back to his clan, and he couldn't do that if he was busy concentrating on other things.

He did feel a little guilty about turning Toadfoot away then, he made a promise to himself, to make it up to him as soon as he was able to.

* * *

"Leafpool just had three she-cats and four toms!" Brightheart exclaimed, racing into the middle of the camp.

"They're all healthy and strong," she added.

"Great Scott!" Cloudtail gasped, jumping up to his paws, "that's nine whole kits!"

"I'm happy for her, but I find that a little unfair that she gets to have seven kits, when StarClan said that four kits were too many, so they killed Molepaw with greencough," Sorreltail grumbled.

"Wait, THAT'S why my only son died? I thought it was because Whitestorm was cursed when it came to the males of his family, " Brackenfur gasped, "I can't believe it was because of StarClan thinking four kits in one litter was too many," he shook his head, "That makes no sense, I was born in a four kit litter, by that logic, Thornclaw should be dead."

"Why me?" Thornclaw growled.

"Because, you were the last born, it only makes sense."

"How do you know I was born last?" Thornclaw hissed.

"Cinderpelt told me in a dream," Brackenfur meowed.

"Okay, that makes sense I guess," Thornclaw shrugged.

"Does it even matter? The point is, we have seven lovely kits in the nursery, and you're all just bickering!" Brightheart spat.

"What do they look like?" Whitewing asked.

"They all look like clones of Warrior Cats' past, one looks like Pinestar, one looks like Goosefeather, one looks like Willowbreeze, one looks like Sandgorse, one looks like Clear Sky, one looks like Whiteclaw, and the last one looks like Thrushpelt!" Lionblaze exclaimed.

"How do you know what all these cats look like?" Thornclaw asked.

"Jayfeather told me."

"But Jayfeather's blind," Thornclaw shook his head with disbelief.

"Not ALL the time, he spies on people when they're sleeping!" Lionblaze exclaimed.

"Omfsc, what?" Thornclaw gasped, "My dreams are my own private thoughts!"

"Yeah! I don't want any cat peeking into my head!" Spiderleg spat.

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone about the secret relationship between you two, just stop making such a big deal out of everything," Jayfeather meowed.

"WHAT WHAT WHAT?" Daisy squawked, "Is that why you why you broke it off with me Spiderleg?"

"Omfsc! Ashfoot just had her kits too!" Cinderheart exclaimed. Spiderleg breathed out a sigh of relief.

"How many were there?" Cloudtail asked.

"Two, they named them Eaglekit and Crowkit."

Firestar padded out.

"Wow, it sure looks like ThunderClan is getting a lot of new cats!"

"Actually, Deadoot, Ashfoot, Crowkit, Eaglekit, Crowfeather, and some of his and Leafpool's kits are going to WindClan," Jayfeather meowed.

"Which kits?" Firestar asked.

"The ones that aren't orange, so Pinestar Jr and Sandgorse Jr are staying here, and the rest are going to WindClan."

"That's hardly fair, why do they get five kits, and we only get two?" Millie asked.

"Well, in Leafpool's first litter, we got to keep all three, and Crowfeather got none," Hazeltail pointed out.

"But Crowfeather didn't even know they were his kits!" Mousewhisker exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Brambleclaw agreed.

"Maybe the cats who look like ThunderClan cats can stay here, and the WindClan cat look alikes, can go there," Firestar suggested.

"What about Whiteclaw? He was a RiverClan warrior wasn't he?" Graystripe asked.

"Um, yeah, didn't you kill him?" Sandstorm asked.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Graystripe and Firestar spat in unison.

"Either way, that's not fair, because then ThunderClan would get Pinestar Jr, Goosefeather Jr, Thrushpelt Jr, and we'd get Sandgorse Jr, and that'd leave Willowbreeze Jr, Whiteclaw Jr, and Clear Sky Jr with no home," Crowfeather meowed.

"Can't we just auction them off to the highest bidder?" Breezepelt grumbled.

"No!" every cat shouted.

"Here's a way to settle this once and for all, I am moving to ShadowClan!" Leafpool exclaimed.

"Uhh, ShadowClan?" Crowfeather asked with confusion.

"Yes, I had a vision that ShadowClan will completely stink the the future, and that Littlecloud will never get a medicine cat apprentice before he dies, so I will have to move there anyway to train their next apprentice, because for some reason, I become a medicine cat again, so toodaloo, it was nice knowing you!"

"Nooooooo!" Crowfeather wailed as he watched her retreating form. Just when he thought he was finally happy, something just had to go wrong.


	38. Chapter 38

Jayfeather glared down at the seven kits, she couldn't believe that Lakefool and Crowfather had dumped their kits on him. He couldn't take care of these kits, he didn't know the first, second, or third thing about taking care of kits!

"Why are you following me around? I'm trying to collect herbs," he growled.

Despite it being against the warrior for kits to leave camp, they followed him out anyway, and Firestar said it was okay, since he was the one entrusted to care for them.

"OMFSC! Are those kits?"

Jayfeather groaned, and rolled his eyes at the sound of Bugeater's meow, he was only the most annoying cat in all the lands.

"Um, yeah, obviously."

"Oooh, can I have one?"

"Sure," Jayfeather nudged the most annoying kit, Sandgorse Jr, towards him.

"Thanks!" he snatched the kit up by his scruff, and ran off.

"Jayfeather, why did you give our brother away?" Pinestar Jr asked with a small frown.

"Because, he was annoying, and if you ask me anymore questions, I'll give you away next."

"Can you give me away? I don't like you," Willowbreeze Jr meowed, wrinkling her nose.

Jayfeather nodded.

"Bugeater!" he yowled.

"Actually, it's Allstar now, what did you want?" Bugeater asked as he raced back over to him.

"Take this kit too," Jayfeather meowed, shoving Willowbreeze Jr into his face.

"Sweet! A two for one special!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, just take them away, and never ever bring them back."

Once they left, Jayfeather continued to look for herbs.

"Is this a herb you need?" Thrushpelt Jr asked shoving a feather into Jayfeather's face.

"No, that's a feather," Jayfeather grumbled, he knew it was a feather, because of how it felt and smelled.

"What about this?" Thrushpelt Jr asked.

"That's an acorn," Clear Sky Jr meowed.

"I appreciate you trying to help, but if you ask me if something is a herb one more time, I'm sending you to ShadowClan," Jayfeather growled.

"Cool! Can we go now?" Thrushpelt Jr asked.

"Can I go? ShadowClan sounds like such a cool name, I bet they're the coolest clan ever," Pinestar Jr piped up.

"AHHHHHH!" Jayfeather yowled, picking up Thrushpelt Jr and Pinestar Jr, and throwing them as hard as he could, in the direction of the ShadowClan territory.

He then turned his attention to the three remaining kits,

"Do you have anything you want to say?" he hissed.

"Uhhhh, no," Goosefeather Jr meowed.

"Yeah, I think we're good," Whiteclaw Jr agreed.

"Good," Jayfeather meowed firmly, before he continued to pick herbs. He had almost finished collecting everything he needed, when he smelled Leafpool coming.

"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded.

"The meaning of what?" Jayfeather asked.

"Why did you throw Pinestar Jr and Thrushpelt Jr into the ShadowCLan territory?"

"Um, because they were being annoying."

"Well, you're annoying, and you don't see me throwing you into other clans' territories, do you?" Leafpool hissed.

"They're not even my kits, I don't see why I have to take care of them, I mean, they're your kits, but then again, you've never been very good at taking care of kits, have you?" Jayfeather spat. He knew it was a low blow, but he was really angry that Leafpool dumped her seven annoying kits on him.

"That was totally uncalled for! Come along kits, it seems like your brother Jayfeather wants nothing to do with you."

"Good riddance!" Jayfeather called as Leafpool stormed away with her kits. He was glad to be free of the annoyances, now he could live out the rest of his days in peace.


	39. Chapter 39

**_A/N: Sparkie, I agree XD_**

* * *

"Listen up everyone!" Blackstar yowled from his spot on the gathering tree.

"We are going to have a contest, which will contain five cats from ShadowClan, ThunderClan, RiverClan, uhhhh, that clan whose name I forgot.."

"WINDCLAN!" Onestar spat from his spot on the tree.

"Oh right, uh WindClan, DarkForestClan, StarClan, BloodClan, and AllClan!"

All the cats started meowing excitedly about the contest.

"What is the contest exactly?" Reedwhisker asked.

"Good question, the contest is to compete in a set of challenges, and if your clan loses, then you have to vote someone off, and the cat who gets voted off, has to join their least favourite clan!" Blackstar meowed.

"Any more questions?" Mistystar asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Good," Firestar meowed, standing up, "The cats I pick for ThunderClan are-"

"Why do you get to go first? Why does ThunderClan always think they're the best?" Onestar growled.

Firestar rolled his eyes and sat back down.

"By all means Princess Onestar, you go first."

"Fine, I will."

Onestar stood up, and let his eyes scan over the WindClan cats in the clearing.

"The five cats I choose are Harespring, Kestrelflight, Crowfeather, Breezepelt, and Heathertail!"

Everyone started cheering their names, and when the noise died down, Firestar stood up.

"The five cats I choose for ThunderClan are, Lionblaze, Brackenfur, Cloudtail, Longtail, and Graystripe!"

"Longtail's dead!" Mousefur wailed out.

Firestar shuffled his paws awkwardly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, okay, instead of Longtail, I will pick...Jayfeather!"

Jayfeather grumbled something that no other cats could understand, but they had no doubts that he was complaining about something.

Mistystar then stood up.

"For RiverClan, I choose, Reedwhisker, Mothwing, Sneezecloud, Petalfur, and Mallownose!"

Blackstar was the next cat to stand up.

"The five cats I choose for ShadowClan are Littlecloud, Rowanclaw, Tigerheart, Appledusk, and Toadfoot!"

Scourge stood up, he was wearing his Hufflepuff robes, as well as his dog tooth studded collar.

"For BloodClan, I pick Bone, Snipe, Snake, Ice, and myself!"

"You can't pick yourself, that's cheating," Blackstar meowed.

Scourge sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine then, I pick Jake."

"You mean MY Jake?" Tallstar gasped.

"No! Jake from State Farm!" Scourge meowed sarcastically.

"You can't have Jake, he's not even part of BloodClan," another cat protested.

"He's my father!" Scourge spat.

"No, he's my father!" Firestar retorted.

"He's my father too!" some RiverClan cat gasped.

"Omfsc, mine too!" came a yowl from WindClan.

About a day later, it was established that Jake was pretty much the father of everyone.

"So, Scourge, your last team mate, it HAS to be from BloodClan," Blackstar meowed.

"Right, uhhh Tess I guess."

Beetlestar stood up.

"Hey, you're not Allstar," some cat pointed out.

"Yes, while he's off learning medicine cat stuff, I have decided to become the leader of his clan, does anyone have a problem with that?" she asked, narrowing her eyes, and extending her claws.

"Hey, we can't fight at the gatherings," Firestar meowed.

"I wasn't going to fight, I was just letting you know, anyway, the five cats I choose are Carrotwhisker, Apricotkit-"

"You can't choose a kit!" Firestar protested.

"Uhhh, oops," Crookedstar meowed, standing in front of the kits that he had lined up to play for DarkForestClan.

"Ugh, fine, the cats I choose are Carrotwhisker, Chickenfall, Cinnamonrollfluff, Potatobelly, and Cookiespeckle!"

Every cat gasped when One Eye stood up, the evil one.

"For DarkForestClan, I choose Tigerstar, Darkstripe-" he looked around, "Darkstripe?" he meowed, noticing that the cat wasn't there.

Suddenly, like his words were on cue, Darkstripe padded up with Peartalon, and a few other cats who no one recognized.

"That one looks just like Allstar!" a cat gasped, pointing at one of the cats.

"Yeah, but he looks way meaner and tougher than Allstar," another cat meowed.

"SILENCE!" Peartalon yowled.

"Why were we not invited to this thing?" Darkstripe demanded.

"Uh, we didn't know your clan existed," Blackstar meowed.

"Well, it does, but call us BadCatClan!" Peartalon meowed, pulling out a boom box, and the theme song for The Bad Girls Club, started playing on it.

"Very well then, after One-Eye chooses his five contestants, you can go next," Firestar meowed.

One-Eye cleared his throat, and continued.

"Hawkfrost, Mapleshade, Crookedstar, and Clawface!"

Peartalon stood up.

"Darkstripe, Darktail, Roach, Rain, and Raven!"

"What?" Graystripe looked around, "Ravenpaw? Did you go to the dark side?"

Raven, who was clearly a she-cat, cocked her head.

"Uhh, no."

"Okay, good."

Graystripe sat back down with a sigh of relief.

Then, Bluestar stood up.

"For StarClan, I choose Yellowfang, Longtail, Whitestorm, Tallstar, and Runningwind!"

Mousefur's eyes shined brightly, she was getting to see her bff and her brother again!

"Alright, now that we have all chosen our teams, let's all go to sleep, and then the first challenge will commence tomorrow!" Blackstar yowled, before jumping off the tree, and beckoning ShadowClan to follow him.

As the rest of the cats padded away, they chatted excitedly about what might happen during the contest, and who would win.


	40. Chapter 40

The sun shone brightly in the clearing, and anticipation ruffled the pelts of the contestants, as Blackstar climbed up the gathering tree to announce what the first challenge would be.

"Alright everyone, it has come to my attention, that the cats that get voted off, could just lie, and say that their favourite clan is actually their least favourite clan, so I've decided that as punishment, whichever cat gets voted off, has to spend the day with Allstar."

"No way, I'm dropping out!" Jayfeather exclaimed.

"Then that means you forfeit, which means ThunderClan loses, and you have to spend the day with Allstar anyway," Blackstar meowed.

"Ugh, nevermind, I'm not dropping out after all," Jayfeather sighed.

Blackstar nodded.

"Good, now time for the first challenge, each team must construct a new nursery, the clan that builds the best nursery will win a prize of their pick from each of the other clans' fresh kill pile, the team that builds the worst nursery, will have to vote someone out of the game, and the loser will have to spend the day with Allstar.

"This is great!" Brackenfur purred, "I'm the best builder in ThunderClan along with Dustpelt!"

"You get em!" Sorreltail exclaimed.

"Read...set...build!"

The contestants started frantically running around, gathering up supplies.

"What in the name of StarClan are you doing, you mouse-brain?" Crowfeather spat at Harespring, who was picking flowers.

"Ummm, I'm going to make the nursery look pretty," Harespring meowed.

Crowfeather rolled his eyes.

"We should concentrate on getting it built, and then worry about the ascetics later."

"Oh wow, these clan foods sure are going to taste good," Rain purred.

"You know what would taste even better?" Darktail lashed his tail, "Victory, and rubbing it in dumb Onestar's face that we're better than the clans!"

"Yeah! Let's do this thing!" Raven exclaimed.

"That's nice and all, but how do you build a nursery? I've never done this before," Roach meowed.

Darktail rubbed his paws together and chuckled evilly.

"We can kill one of the teams, and take their nursery as our own after they've built it."

By the river, Petalfur was catching fish, and Reedwhisker was pulling out their bones to construct a nursery from them.

"Our nursery is going to be the strongest one in the whole forest," Mallownose bragged.

But then, Sneezecloud sneezed, and pieces of fish bone flew in every direction.

"Sneezecloud, you mouse-brain," Mallownose groaned.

"It looks like things are really heating up," Mistystar meowed.

"Yeah, like me, get it?" Firestar snorted.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Come on everyone, I know we can do this, and I know our nursery will be the most comfortable for all the kits," Cinnamonrollfluff meowed as she lined the walls with feathers.

"Yeah! I can't wait to eat all the food!" Cookiespeckle exclaimed.

"We're StarClan!" Yellowfang roared, "We can't let those other cats beat us!"

She turned to Runningwind.

"STOP FLITTING AROUND AND HELP!"

Runningwind stopped running, and picked up a twig, carrying it over, and setting it on top of the pile.

"Why are we making a nest out of mud, when there's perfectly good other stuff to use?" Appledusk sighed.

"Because, it's unique, duh, I bet no other clan is using mud," Toadfoot meowed.

"We were going to use the blood of our enemies, however, it would take too long to freeze, so we're just going to use this thing."

Snipe flicked his tail at the members of BloodClan, who were pushing a two-leg monster into the clearing, causing almost all the cats to hiss.

"I hope it doesn't attack us," Heathertail meowed with her pelt bristled, she then pressed herself against Crowfeather.

"Please protect me!"

"Ew gross!" Crowfeather pushed her away, and she rolled down the hill into the lake.

"IF WE LOSE I AM VOTING YOU OFF!" she yowled, as she climbed out of the lake, with her fur sopping wet.

As she stormed back over to Team WindClan, she stepped onto the RiverClan nursery.

"WINDCLAN IS DISQUALIFIED FOR RUINING ANOTHER TEAM'S NURSERY!" Blackstar yowled.

"But it was an accident!" Heathertail wailed, while the other members of Team WindClan yowled their protests.

"There's no proof of that, you can all go back to your territory to discuss who you're going to vote out."

The WindClan cats let out long sighs, and padded back to their territory with their heads down.

"Alright! That's one team down, it gives us a better shot of winning this thing!" Graystripe exclaimed.

"Not if we win it first!" Toadfoot hissed.

"BloodClan is going to win, or we'll shred every last one of you!" Scourge yowled from his place on the gathering tree.

"Wow!" Darktail gasped, gazing up at him, "You're so hardcore, wanna go on a date after this?

"Okay, whatever," Scourge meowed, he didn't have anything better to do, and Darktail seemed pretty hardcore himself.

"I can't believe WindClan lost the first challenge! This is all your fault Firestar!" Onestar wailed.

"My fault? What did I do?" Firestar demanded.

"Yeah, you're the one who gave birth to Heathertail!" Mistystar spat.

"We're done!" Brackenfur exclaimed after he set the last branch in place.

"Alright, you may have finished first, but that doesn't mean it's the best," Blackstar meowed.

"How are we going to decide which nursery is the best?" Firestar asked.

"I know, we can get a kit from each clan, and not tell them which team built which nursery, that way they won't just pick their own, and let them decide!" Mistystar exclaimed.

Everyone started yowling about what a fantastic idea that was, and when all the teams had finished their nurserys, they sent Swiftpaw to go get a kit from each clan.

"Alright Spikekit, go pick out your favourite nursery," Blackstar meowed to the chosen ShadowClan kit.

Spikekit padded over to the RiverClan nursery and stepped back with his nose wrinkled.

"It smells!"

He then padded over to the BloodClan nursery, and yowled and jumped back with his fur bristled.

The next nursery he explored was ShadowClan's, he wasn't impressed.

Then he made his way over to AllClan's nursery, which was made out of reeds lined with feathers.

"It doesn't look very sturdy," he remarked, as though his words were on cue, a gust of wind came, and carried the nursery off.

"It looks like AllClan is out," Onestar meowed.

BadCatClan's nursery was just Roach, Rain, and Raven mashing their bodies together to form a circle, while Darktail and Darkstripe formed the roof.

"This is cozy," Spikekit purred as he pressed against them, he then let out a yowl of terror, when Roach lost his footing, and the cats came crashing down.

"BADCATCLAN IS OUT!" Blackstar exclaimed.

"No fair!" Peartalon hissed, extending her claws.

"Their nursery broke, it's fair," Blackstar meowed firmly.

Spikekit explored StarClan's nursery, which was just a run of the mill nursery, he found it a bit boring, and The DarkForest Clan's nursery, which was actually an old fox den, that was lined with cobwebs, but he was too afraid to go in there, in case there was still a fox lurking about.

In the end, he chose ThunderClan's nursery as the best one.

Then, one by one, the rest of the kits came to give their judgments.

"Looks like it's unanimous," Firestar meowed after every kit had shared what they thought, "ThunderClan wins!"

"ThunderClan ruins everything!" Onestar wailed, while Team ThunderClan, started cheering and Graystripe and Lionblaze chest bumped each other.

Meanwhile, in WindClan territory, the losers were deciding who to vote off.

"I think we should vote off Heathertail, it's her fault we lost," Breezepelt grumbled.

"Isn't she your mate?" Kestrelflight asked.

"Oh yeah, then I say we vote off Harespring, he didn't help much."

They chatted about it a little more, and then took a nap, until Swiftpaw came and told them that it was time for someone to be voted out of the games.

After they got back to the gathering spot, they voted, and what seemed like a moon later, Blackstar finally padded out.

"I tallied the votes, and if I call your name, I will give you a pebble, if you get a pebble, you are safe...for now, if after all the pebbles are gone, and you still haven't gotten one, that means you lose, and you must come over to Allstar, so you can spend the whole day with him."

"I think I will throw myself into the river if I lose," Crowfeather wailed dramatically.

"Better you than me," Breezepelt meowed.

"Kestrelflight!" Blackstar meowed, throwing a pebble at the WindClan medicine cat.

"Ow!" Kestrelflight exclaimed, when it hit him in the head.

"Blackstar, don't try to kill my medicine cat!" Onestar spat.

Blackstar just rolled his eyes, ignoring him.

"Crowfeather!"

"Crowfeather let out a sigh of relief, and stepped aside when Blackstar threw a pebble at him.

"Ow!" Kestrelflight wailed, when that pebble somehow hit him as well.

"Breezepelt!"

Breezepelt started bragging, and Blackstar threw the pebble, which landed right in his mouth.

"I only have one pebble left, and there are two contestants remaining," Blackstar began. Harespring and Heathertail looked at each other nervously.

"Harespring, you did nothing much to help, except for gathering flowers, Heathertail, you stepped on RiverClan's nursery, which got your team disqualified."

Blackstar let out a sigh, as Harespring and Heathertail bristled from anticipation.

"Heathertail," Blackstar finally meowed, throwing the pebble at her.

Harespring let out a sad sigh, and looked down at his paws.

"I don't know why you all voted me out, but it was fun while it lasted."

"Come back tomorrow for another challenge!" Blackstar yowled.

As team WindClan padded away, they promised themselves that they'd do better in the next contest.


	41. Chapter 41

It was another day, another challenge, and WindClan were giving themselves a pep talk.

"Come on, we can't lose again!" Breezepelt hissed.

"Agreed, what will our future kits think if we lose against ThunderClan?" Heathertail meowed.

They were silenced when Mistystar, who would be conducting today's challenge, climbed up onto the gathering tree.

"For this challenge, you will be answering some random trivia questions, each team will start out with ten points, and if your team gets an answer wrong, you lose a point, but if you get an answer right, you gain a point, the first team to reach zero points, must vote someone out, the first team to twenty points gets a day free of strolling into the territories of the other clans, any questions?"

When no one had any, she continued.

"Alright, the number one question, which one of Firestar's sons is a medicine cat?"

"LEAFPOOL!" Crowfeather shouted.

"I'm sorry, but that's incorrect," Mistystar meowed.

"What, how?" Crowfeather demanded.

"I said which one of Firestar's SONS, as far as I'm aware, Leafpool isn't a son, the correct answer is none of them, as Firestar has no sons, moving on, how many kits do Thornclaw and Sorreltail have together?"

"Uhh none I hope," Brackenfur meowed.

"Correct! A point for ThunderClan!"

All the non-ThunderClan cats started groaning.

"Next question, who gave Mudclaw his nine lives?"

"Mudclaw was never leader," Tallstar meowed, shifting his paws.

"That is correct, StarClan and ThunderClan are in the lead with eleven points, and WindClan trails behind the rest with nine."

"Come on WindClan!" Breezepelt spat.

"What were the names of the kits that Yellowfang killed?"

"Yellowfang never killed anyone!" Graystripe exclaimed.

"Correct! Another point for ThunderClan!"

"Stupid BlunderClan," Snipe grumbled.

"Are all of these going to be trick questions? Chickenfall asked.

"Next question," Mistystar meowed, ignoring them, "What is the name of Graystripe's daughter who-"

"Feathertail!" Crowfeather yowled.

"Sorry, that is incorrect, you didn't give me time to finish, now the rest of the question is, what is name of Graystripe's daughter who became paralyzed?"

"Briarlight!"

Littlecloud and Jayfeather exclaimed at the same time.

"I guess ShadowClan and ThunderClan each get a point."

"Why are you only asking mostly ThunderClan questions?" Reedwhisker demanded.

"Yeah, it's like she wants them to win," Mallownose hissed.

"I think maybe she's not asking any RiverClan questions, because she doesn't want the other teams to think she's favouring them," Brackenfur meowed.

"Everyone be quiet, or I'm deducting five points from each team!" Mistystar spat.

The clans fell silent, and Mistystar licked her chest fur a few times, before asking her next question.

"Who killed Sorrelkit with death berries?"

"Oh, that was me," Darkstripe meowed.

"That is incorrect, Sorrelkit didn't actually die, that's a point deducted from BadCatClan."

"You idiot!" Darktail spat.

"And yet again, she asks another ThunderClan question," Breezepelt sighed.

"Well, at least she asked a WindClan question!" Petalfur spat.

"Hey, there hasn't been a ShadowClan question yet either," Appledusk pointed out.

"Well, technically, Yellowfang was in ShadowClan when Crookedstar was accusing her of killing kits," Littlecloud meowed.

"Who was the deputy of RiverClan before me?" Mistystar asked.

"Stonefur!" Reedwhisker yowled as Heathertail meowed, "Leopardstar."

"That's right Reedwhisker, which means you were wrong Heathertail, RiverClan gains a point, and WindClan loses one."

The WindClan team started yowling protests, but Mistystar yet again ignored them.

"Before the moonpool, where did cats go to share tongues with StarClan?"

Cookiespeckle started to answer, but Carrotwhisker slapped his tail over his mouth.

"If we don't answer, we will never lose any points, which means we will never get down to zero, therefore, we won't come in last," he meowed quietly.

"Hey! He's right," Toadfoot exclaimed, overhearing him.

"Oh yeah, I didn't think about that, alright, the challenge is over, ThunderClan wins, again, and WindClan loses again, WindClan go and vote someone off."

The WindClan cats grumbled as they padded back to their territory, to decide who they would vote off, before coming back to the gathering place to cast their votes.

"This is all your fault Crowfather," Breezepelt spat, "If you hadn't kept blurting out the wrong answers."

"I'm not the only one who got answers wrong," Crowfeather growled.

Once again, the WindClan cats were standing there, with their pelts ruffled, waiting to hear which one of them would have to spend the day with Allstar. They turned their glance to Harespring, whose eyes were wide, like he had seen some serious stuff. They all felt a shiver run down their spines, they didn't want to end up like him.

"Alright, since this is your second time being here, I'm sure you already know what is going to happen," Mistystar meowed.

"Yes, can you just hurry it on already?" Breezepelt spat.

"The first pebble goes to Kestrelfight."

Kestrelflight wailed when the pebble hit him right on his nose.

"Hey!" Onestar hissed.

"The next pebble goes to Breezepelt."

Instead of landing in Breezepelt's mouth like it did last time, it hit Kestrelflight in the leg, causing the WindClan medicine cat to let out a wail.

"What is with you and Blackstar hitting by medicine cat? If you think this will weaken WindClan you're wrong!" Onestar growled, "Do it again and WindClan will refuse to share herbs!"

Mistystar just ignored his threats, and turned to the last two cats.

"There are two cats, but only one pebble, Heathertail, this is your second time being in the bottom two, you also answered a question wrong, Crowfeather, you answered two questions wrong, and no one really likes you, which is why you're out of the game!" Mistystar threw the last pebble at Heathertail, who ducked, and once again, it ended up hitting Kestrelflight.

"That's it, no WindClan herbs for any clan!" Onestar spat.

"That's not fair, it was Mistystar who did it," Blackstar protested.

Onestar ignored him, and beckoned Team WindClan to follow him back to their territory.

They walked slowly with their heads down, feeling defeated, would they ever win a challenge?


	42. Chapter 42

The next day, the contestants returned to the gathering spot for their next challenge, and they were surprised, that instead of Onestar being there to give this challenge, Allstar was standing in his place.

"Allstar wha-" Jayfeather began to say, when he heard the muffled yowls of Onestar.

"Does anyone else hear that?" he asked the other contestants.

Soon, they found Onestar, in a bush, tied up with vines, looking pretty roughed up.

"Hey, what did you do that to my father leader for?" Heathertail demanded, obviously figuring out that it was Allstar, as she untied Onestar.

"For revenge, he made me spend the whole day with Crowfeather," Allstar spat.

"I can understand that," Breezepelt meowed, Heathertail glared at him.

"I wasn't the one who declared Crowfeather the loser, Mistystar was, blame her!" Onestar growled, now untied.

"Don't care," Allstar turned to the contestants, "For today's challenge, we are playing dodgeball with pebbles!"

"Noo!" Onestar wailed, "you can't do that, pebbles are always super attracted to Kestrelflight for some reason."

"That's right!" Pebbleheart yowled from the audience.

"WindClan will lose again for sure!" Onestar continued, seemingly not hearing Pebbleheart.

"As much as I want WindClan to lose, maybe we should play with something else, pebbles will probably hurt," Cinnamonrollfluff meowed.

Allstar rolled his eyes and stepped off the tree.

"You guys are no fun, Onestar, you're free to conduct this challenge."

Onestar gave a small nod, and jumped up onto the tree.

"Now, for today's challenge, we're going to have a story telling contest!"

"Omfsc, I'd rather get hit by pebbles," Kestrelflight sighed.

"I'd you rather you get hit by pebbles too," Jayfeather agreed.

"Be quiet, we are doing storytelling and that's final," Onestar spat.

"I have a story!" Cookiespeckle exclaimed.

"Come on up."

Cookiespeckle cleared his throat.

"Food is good, food is not bad, food never makes me sad, mad, food always makes me glad, so I ate all the food, the end."

"That was uhhh interesting, next!"

Heathertail stepped forward.

"Like oh my StarClan, Featherfail thought to herself, as she glanced at her shimmering brown fur that sparkled as the moonlight cast onto the river, which she was using to look at her reflection. She looked totally fit for her date with Leezebelt tonight. 'So, Featherfail, you come here often?' Leezebelt meowed in his sultry voice, padding up to her. Featherfail nearly died, he was soooooooooooooooo fit! Anyway, they became mates that night and ended up having 248243435 kits, then Featherfail became the leader of WindClan, and Leezebelt became the deputy, and Dionglaze stood there watching from a bush with jealousy, and their kits, Featherfail's and Leezebelt's, not Featherfail and Dionglaze, became the best medicine cats and warriors in all the clans, and Bayleather and Dionglaze became sooooooooo jealous, the end!"

"That was a fantastic story only child of mine," Onestar meowed. Darktail glared at him, and lashed his tail for some reason, before stepping up.

"Blood rained down from the sky, and howls like the sound of cats being hit by monsters filled the air, in the midst of all that chaos, was this called called Onestar he-"

"Disqualified! You can't use real cats in your story!" Onestar yowled.

"But Heathertail used real cats in her story!" Darktail protested.

"No, she didn't, be gone!"

Darktail let out a long hiss, and he mumbled stuff that no one could hear under his breath.

Jayfeather stood up next, and started reciting the Medicine Cat Code.

"Disqualified for copyright infringement!" Onestar spat.

Snipe then padded up.

"So this one time, my buddies and I stumbled into BlunderClan territory, and we stole all their prey, the end."

"Well, at least it wasn't WindClan's prey," Onestar meowed.

All the WindClan contestants agreed with him, but all the others glared at him.

Graystripe padded up.

"Food food food food food food, the end."

"COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT! THAT IS TOO CLOSE TO MY STORY!" Cookiespeckle spat.

"No it's not!" Graystripe growled.

The two cats started fighting.

"You're both disqualified!" Onestar hissed, before whistling, and Webfoot and Weaselfur grabbed Cookiespeckle and Graystripe, and tossed them across the lake.

One by one, the rest of the cats came up to tell their stories, Lionblaze told about his love drama with Cinderheart, Longtail told about how he lost his eyesight, by the time the last cat padded up, Onestar had fallen asleep ages ago.

"ONESTAR!" Heathertail yowled. Onestar shot up with his eyes opened wide.

"Oh uh, ThunderClan loses, Heathertail had the best story, so WindClan wins!"

The WindClan cats started cheering and hugging each other, since it was only Heathertail, Breezepelt, and Kestrelflight, he felt like a third wheel.

"This is so unfair! At least none of us sneezed through our whole storytelling session," Jayfeather spat.

"At least RiverClan didn't have any cats get disqualified!" Sneezecloud retorted, before breaking into a series of sneezes.

"He's worse than Runningnose," Littlecloud muttered under his breath.

"Whatever, I'm in charge here, and I say ThunderClan loses, now go back to your territory and vote someone off!" Onestar spat.

ThunderClan obeyed, but that didn't stop them from complaining about it, especially Jayfeather.

When they reached their territory, Lionblaze suddenly burst into tears.

"I never lost anything in my life!" he wailed.

"There, there," Brackenfur meowed, patting his back.

"We should start voting, my vote is going for Graystripe, he got disqualified," Jayfeather meowed.

"Yeah, well, so did you, and Graystripe actually came up with his own story," Brackenfur pointed out.

"Well, Graystripe's story was stupid," Jayfeather spat.

Brackenfur didn't say anything in response to that, he just padded away. Sometime later, all the ThunderClan contestants were back at the gathering place, and they were waiting for Onestar to announce who would be going home.

"Alright, if I call your name, you get a pebble, if you don't get a pebble, you have to spend the day with Allstar," Onestar meowed.

"Brackenfur!"

Brackenfur padded up and got his pebble.

"Cloudtail!"

Cloudtail didn't bother getting up, so Onestar threw the pebble, but it landed only a mouse length away from him, so Brackenfur grabbed that pebble, and passed it over to Cloudtail.

"Lionblaze."

"Ohh yeah!" Lionblaze exclaimed, running to get his pebble.

"There is only one pebble left, but two contestants, Jayfeather, you were disqualified for copyright infringement, Graystripe, you were disqualified for fighting, and the last pebble goes to..."

"Jayfeather, pleaseee Jayfeather," Allstar pleaded.

"Jayfeather!"

"Yesssssssss!" Allstar jumped about five vertical fox lengths off the ground.

"Good luck Brackenfur, I'm rooting for you!" Graystripe meowed, before padding away.

The rest of the ThunderClan cats felt both happy and sad, happy that none of them had gotten voted off, but sad that ThunderClan lost a contest, they would just have to regain their spot as the best clan ever in the next challenge.


	43. Chapter 43

_**A/N: My brother asked if he could write a chapter for my troll-fic, so I said sure, here is the beautiful monstrosity itself.**_

* * *

Sparkplug was agitated, she wanted to be a part of the games that were going on.

However, she wasn't born yet, and she wouldn't be for many many more moons, but when she was, she'd shine brighter than all the other cats.  
She'd be the best fighter, just like her father Lionblaze.

"Lionblaze isn't our father!" Anxietyheart meowed.

He could read her mind, Sparkplug knew he would be a medicine cat for sure.

"Come on fellas, let's go dig in the trash can for some fresh kill!" meowed Runningwind, he was from ShadowClan, so he was used to eating his food out of trashcans.

"Are we ever going to be born?" Sparkplug grumbled, she was tired of watching all the action from StarClan.

"Yes, in another couple of books," Bluestar meowed.

"Do you think the other cats will like us?" asked Alderheart.

"They will love your sister, but no one will love you," Nightstar meowed darkly.

Everyone glared at him, except for Alderheart, who bust into tears.

Meanwhile, down on Earth, Onestar and Firestar were fighting over the last piece of fresh kill.

"This is WINDLCAN FRESHKILL OBVIOUSLY, IT'S A RABBIT DUH OMFSC YOU ARE SO DUMB FIRESTAR YOU TRY TO RUIN MY LIFE, YOU ARE THE WORST, YOU'RE LIKE IF TIGERSTAR AND SCOURGE HAD A KIT!"

Onestar kept jumping around, as though his pelt was on fire, and yelling insults are the top of his lungs.

"Actually," meowed the noble and grand Firestar calmly, "this is a bird, you might want to get your eyes checked."

Onestar let out a screech, and started ripping his fur out as he ran around in circles.  
"THAT IS IT! WINDCLAN IS CLOSING ITS BORDERS FOREVERRRR!"

WindClan then suddenly disappeared off of the map.

"You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea," Mistystar meowed.

RiverClan then suddenly disappeared off of the map.

"This is really dumb, we're going to the arcade with Darktail and his pals," most of ShadowClan, except for Rowanstar, Tigerheart, and Tawnypelt meowed.

ShadowClan suddenly disappeared off the map.

"HOLY SMOKES!" Bluestar wailed, "THE CLANS ARE FALLING APART!"

She turned to Sparkplug and Alderfart.

"Alright, this is your chance, I'm sending you down now, it will be up to you Alderheart, to bring the clans back."

"Up to him? But I'm the best!" Sparkplug protested.

"Yes, but you're so perfect, it's infuriating, no one will want to read about you for long, Alderheart is relatable, so instead of trying to bring the clans back, you will oppose Alderheart at every turn, and be super mean to his adopted daughter thing."

"I have an adopted daughter?" Alderheart gasped.  
Bluestar didn't say anything, she just kicked the two cats out of StarClan, and the next thing they knew, they were kits, nestled against their mother's belly.

"Gee whiz, Bramblestar, two of our kits are dead, but these two kits seem to be thriving," meowed Squirrelflight, sounding both happy and sad.

"Yes, and hopefully, I'm actually the father this time," Bramblestar meowed.

"Of course you're the father!" Squirrelflight spat, "Who else would it be? Lionblaze?"

"I dunno, that one kinda looks like Russetfur," Bramblestar meowed.

"Omfsc Bramblestar, Russetfur died like a gazillon moons ago!" Squirrelflight spat.

"I know a way to determine this, let's go some reality show like The Maury Show!" Cloudtail meowed, bursting through the wall of the camp, causing Brackenfur and Dustpelt to burst into tears, they had just spend a moon building that.

So, everyone packed their bags, and they allowed a hawk to carry them off to the USA, on their journey, they saw Snowkit, who was all grown up and kickin it with a bunch of hawks, who were now his best friends.

They stayed in a hotel for a couple of nights, and then, it was time.

Squirrelflight padded into the interview room, feeling her heart pound in her chest. She shouldn't be nervous, of course Brambleclaw was the father.

"So, I have these two kits, but my mate doesn't think he's the father, because of this one time, where I pretended like my sister's kits were mine and his, but I know he's the father!" she held up Alderheart.

"He has his eyes!"

She exited the room, and Bramblestar entered.

"I would love for those kits to be mine, but I can't be sure if they are, I mean, Squirrelflight lied about kits being mine before, how do I know she isn't lying this time?"

After their interviews, it was time for the results!

A large grey cat with a floor length beard padded forward.

"In the case of three moon old Sparkkit, Bramblestar, you ARE the father!"

"Hah! I told you! I told you!" Squirrelflight yowled.

Suddenly, a loud chiming noise started to sound.

"Well folks," meowed the bearded cat, "that is all the time we have for today, tune in next time while we focus on Crowfeather and his problem child Breezepelt!"

"Wait, what about Alderkit? Is he my kit or not?" Bramblestar asked as the security guards were ushering him off of the stage. He gasped when he recognized Thornclaw as one of them.

"Thornclaw? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"ThunderClan wasn't paying enough, so I got another job on the side," Thornclaw meowed simply.

"Okay, just remember to be back before dinner," meowed Bramblestar.

"Yes, Dad," meowed Thornclaw.

Bramblestar beamed proudly, Thornclaw was like a son to him.

He then gasped, what if Thornclaw WAS his son? If Sparkkit and Alderkit were his kits, who's to say that more kits weren't his kits?  
For all he knew, he could be the father of everyone in ThunderClan.


	44. Chapter 44

"So Firestar, have you decided what you're going to choose to be the next challenge for the contest?" Brambleclaw asked. All the other leaders had decided on what challenges to do for the contest, and now it was Firestar's turn.

"I have an idea," Sandstorm meowed.

Firestar blinked warmly at his mate, glad that she was there to help him come up with a challenge, he didn't know what he would do without her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well, I was thinking-"

"Yoo hoo!" Redtail meowed, interrupting whatever Sandstorm was going to say.

"Hey Dad, what's up?" Sandstorm asked.

"I've come over here to tell you that I'm getting married!" Redtail exclaimed.

"What? To who?" Sandstorm asked, "Is it Brindleface?"

Redtail shook his head.

"It's even better."

He moved aside to reveal Spottedleaf.

Sandstorm and Firestar both let out yowls that lasted a long, long time.

"You can't marry Spottedleaf, she was in love with my mate!" Sandstorm spat.

"I'm sorry Sandstorm, but we've already made reservations to see Runningwind and Patchpelt battle to see who is going to be my best tom."

Spottedleaf nodded.

"Who's going to be the Maid of Honor?" Sandstorm asked, hoping they wouldn't say her. She didn't want to put on a happy face, she didn't approve of this marriage, Spottedleaf was in love with her mate for StarClan's sake!

"Tawnyspots."

Sandstorm let out a sigh of relief, glad that it wasn't her.

"So, about your idea for my challenge, what's it going to be?" Firestar asked.

"Is that really what's important now? Spottedleaf is going to be my step-mother!" Sandstorm wailed.

"Well, look the bright side, at least she won't be going after Firestar anymore," Brambleclaw pointed out.

Sandstorm felt slightly relieved at this fact, but she still didn't want Spottedleaf to marry her father.

"Wait a minute, isn't Spottedleaf a medicine cat? She isn't allowed to have a mate!" leafpool gasped.

"Well, that didn't stop you, did it?" Jayfeather pointed out.

"Wow, my den sure is getting crowded," Firestar meowed, noticing that there were now about ten cats in his den.

"How can you think about that at a time like a time like this? Spottedleaf is going to be my step-mother!" Sandstorm wailed.

"That's not all honey,' Brindleface meowed, Firestar suppressed a groan, as she padded into his den as well.

"What is it?" Sandstorm asked, preparing herself for the bad news.

"Jake and I are getting married!"

"Nooo! Now Firestar and I can't be together!" Sandstorm wailed.

"It's okay Sandstorm, I know how you feel, but worry not, I will take good care of Firestar for you," Graystripe meowed.

"Oh thank StarClan Graystripe, I've always loved you, I just didn't know how to tell you!" Firestar exclaimed.

Sandstorm shot up in her nest. It had just been a dream, an awful dream, Spottedleaf wasn't going to be her step-mother, Firestar wasn't going to be her step-brother, and Firestar and Graystripe weren't in love with each other.

She shook her head, wondering what could have caused her to have such a strange dream. Was it the vole she had eaten earlier?

"Come on everyone, let's get ready, it's time for me to pick the next challenge!" Firestar exclaimed.

Everyone who was on the ThunderClan team, followed their leader to the gathering spot.

However, when they got there, there were only a few cats there.

"Didn't you hear?" Onestar asked.

"The contest has been cancelled," Mistystar meowed, before Firestar had a chance to say anything.

"What, why?" Firestar demanded. He hardly thought it was fair that it got cancelled before he even had a chance to choose a challenge.

"Goosefeather had a prediction that every cat would die if the contest continued," Bluestar meowed.

"As if his predictions are ever true," Darkstripe snorted, "He said that Tigerstar would become evil, and did that happen?"

"Yes!" everyone yowled in unison.

"I hate to say this, but Darkstripe might have a point, Goosefeather is old and senile," Firestar meowed.

"It doesn't matter how old or how senile he may be, we have already voted, and we've decided that the contest will not continue," Bluestar firmly meowed.

"So, what are we supposed to do now?" Firestar asked.

"Lead ThunderCLan like you're supposed to."

Bluestar then vanished back to StarClan.

Firestar let out a light sign, and turned back to his clanmates, knowing that there wasn't anything else he could do.

"Come on everyone, let's go home."


	45. Chapter 45

Another day, another gathering, however, something was different this time, instead of Reedwhisker being seated in the deputy's spot, it was Sneezecloud.

"Um, Mistystar, what happened to Reedwhisker?" Rowanstar asked from his spot beside her.

"Oh, he died, so I got a new deputy."

As soon as these words left the RiverClan leader's mouth, she started seizing, and then she died.

All the cats gasped! Mistystar had been alive for twenty million moons, and they thought the day that she would finally die, would never come! But then it did.

Graystripe, Brackenfur, Cloudtail, Thornclaw, and Brightheart, all exchanged glances of terror, wondering if their time would soon come to an end.

Then, all of the sudden, a hawk swooped down and snatched up Crowfeather!

"Omfsc! Crowfeather! Nooo!" Leafpool wailed, chasing after the hawk, but it was too late, Crowfeather was now just a tiny speck in the night sky.

"Well, I guess I should choose a deputy, and I know just who to choose...Breezepelt!" Harestar exclaimed.

No one cheered for Breezepelt except for Nightcloud and Heathertail. When Breezepelt reached the tree, instead of sitting down in the deputy's spot, he grabbed part of Jayfeather's broken stick, and stabbed Harestar 35385835 times! He died.

"Oh wow, the leaders really seem to be dropping," Bramblestar meowed, looking around nervously, as though he expected himself to be next.

It wasn't him though, instead it was Squirrelflight, who Spiderleg had pushed into a fox trap, because he was jealous over the fact, that she had been made into a warrior before him, despite the fact that he had been made an apprentice before she was even born, and he just couldn't hold it back anymore, he had to get revenge!

"Oh noooo!" Brambleclaw wailed, "I guess I have to name a new deputy, and the deputy I name is...Berrynose!"

"Oh no!" Lionblaze wailed, throwing a rock at Berrynose, who was prancing up to the deputy spot, only, he missed and it hit Bramblestar instead! He died.

By this time, Rowanstar and Tawnypelt were already packing up their belongings.

"I don't see why they're doing that, Rowanstar's just going to die anyway, and then Tawnypelt will step down as deputy, and then Tigerheart will become the new leader, and he'll get some random to be his deputy," Toadstep meowed, taking a drag off of his catmint cigar.

Everyone just ignored them, they had too much to think about, like, how would WindClan cope with having Breezepelt as their leader? How would ThunderClan cope with having Berrynose as theirs?

Only time would tell.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Barley's barn, all the BloodClan cats were in there acting like total pieces of fox dung.

"Um, you're like our brother Barley, so you have to um, like let us live here now," Snake meowed.

"Yeahhhh," Ice sneered.

"I think we should make the walls black to express the feelings of our soul," Scourge meowed in a gothic way.

"But how will we make the walls black? We don't have a medicine cat to make black dye for us!" Snapper exclaimed.

"I have an idea!" Snipe meowed, jumping up and snapping his claws. He then grabbed Ravenpaw, and held him up.

"He's black, we can just use his fur!"

"But surely, that wouldn't be enough fur, these walls are really big," Tess meowed.

"I know! We are like black and white, we can just like use the black parts of our fur!" Snake exclaimed.

Ice shook his head, and stopped his brother, who had started tearing his fur out.

"Why maim ourselves dear brother, when we can find other black cats? We can find cats from the forest clans, they owe us that much after what they took from us!" he spat.

"I think you all need to leave now, those forest cats are my friends, and I won't have you talking bad about them," Barley meowed, padding in with a rifle.

"Ugh fine, but we'll be back! Just you wait, we'll be back!" Scourge growled, before padding out, with the rest of the BloodClan cats following him.

Barley let out a sigh of relief, glad that his barn was finally BloodClan free, for now.


	46. Chapter 46

Allstar opened his eyes, to see Yellowfang glaring at him through her orange eyes.  
"Good to see you're awake, you ate too many poppy seeds, and you've been asleep for the past 100 moons!"

"Ugh, again?" Allstar grumbled, remembering the time he was knocked out for six moons, courtesy of Breezepelt. He had missed SO much during that time.

"How much did I miss?" he then asked, knowing it must be A LOT.

"The Dark Forest rose and won, thanks to you," Yellowfang grumbled.

"Oh cool," Allstar purred, he'd never won anything before.

"No!" Yellowfang spat, her orange eyes flashing with anger, "Not cool! We're all servants to the Dark Forest cats now, thanks to you, we would have won, if it wasn't for you."

"How did I do this? I was asleep for 100 moons," Allstar meowed, feeling throughly confused, and a little hungry. He wondered if he had eaten the whole time he was out. If he did, he didn't remember it.

"When you brought Tigerstar back to life, he had one million and two kits, not all of them survived, but the ones that did survive, he trained them to fight for him, to fight for the Dark Forest!"

"You got beat by kits?" Allstar mrrowed.

"What part of this is funny to you?" Yellowfang demanded. She then shook her head.

"Besides, most of them were full grown warriors at this point, Theloyalbrambleclawclaw is now an elder!"

"I won't have to clear his ticks, will I?" Allstar asked, wrinkling his nose.

"No, you won't be clearing anymore ticks! You-"

"Oh good, that's a relief, let me tell you, mouse bile is smelly!"

"Yes, I know, but as I was saying you won't be clearing anymore ticks, because you-"

"And the elders are never grateful, they're just like you're doing it wrong, blah blah blah."

Yellowfang let out a long hiss.

"YOU'RE GOING BACK TO YOUR OWN TIME!"

What? Allstar's eyes widened with horror, and before he could say anything, Yellowfang clicked her teeth, and he found himself back in his old two-leg den, with a collar around his neck.

She had sent him back to when he was a kit, a freakin kit.

He saw his sister snoring peacefully beside him.

He threw back his head and wailed, now he would have to join the clans all over again, now he would have to see all that death and destruction, and now, he would have to watch his sister die, all over again.

No, he gritted his teeth with determination, this time, it would be different. This time, things would be right.

This time, he would make sure his sister didn't go down the wrong path!

He turned to her, and even though she was asleep, and he wasn't sure that she could hear him, he whispered.

"Things are going to be different this time, I promise."


	47. Chapter 47

Bugeater was sleeping peacefully in his soft cloth bed, when a group of cats suddenly came bursting through the cat flap.

"AH!" he screeched, falling out of his bed.

"You've got to help us!" one of the cats, a white she-cat, exclaimed.

"We're all going to die!" a dark brown tom with a short tail wailed.

Bugeater groaned, and shook his head, trying to clear out the sleepiness of fog.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my house?" he demanded.

"I'm Barkface, the WindClan medicine cat," the short tailed tom explained.

"Wha?" Bugeater asked, feeling completely confused, what was this WindClan? What was a medicine cat? Were they like a vet?

"I'm Whitetail, I'm a WindClan queen," the white she-cat meowed.

"Hello your majesty," Bugeater bowed, knowing that it'd be rude if he didn't, and that she'd probably be-head him or something.

Instead of sticking out her paw for him to lick, she just looked confused.

"I'm Crowfeather, not that it matters, no one loves me," a dark, smoky grey tom meowed, all emoily in the corner.

"I'm Ashfoot, I'm Crowfeather's mother," a grey she-cat meowed.

"So, what do you want from me?" Bugeater asked in a bored tone.

"We are the Onewhisker protection squad, he is soon to be our leader, but this evil cat is going to try to take it from him!" Barkface exclaimed.

"Yes, we just lost him and his gang in a dark alley!" Ashfoot meowed.

At that moment, the door burst open, and a group of cats, wearing bandannas made out of leaves, and shutter shades made out of twigs, came strolling in.

"That's them!" Whitetail shrieked.

"What are you doing in a two-leg den?" the cat at the head growled, Bugeater guessed that he was the leader.

"Yeah, are you going to be kittypets now?" a dark grey tabby tom sneered.

"We'll never be kittypets!" Crowfeather spat.

"Can we go home? I have to make dirt," a grey tabby tom, with a torn ear, meowed.

"Shut up Tornear," the dark grey tabby tom muttered.

The leader of the gang slapped him, claws sheathed.

"Don't tell my brother to shut up!"

He then turned to the grey tabby.

"Shut up Tornear."

"But-"

"No buts, we've come here for one thing and one thing only," the leader started pacing around the room, coming to a stop in front of Barkface.

"Oh wise medicine cat of WindClan, you seem to have all the answers, where is Onewhisker hiding?"

"I'm not telling you!" the medicine cat exclaimed, "You're evil!"

"I'm not evil! You're the one who is evil, you are brothers with my father, and you take the side of some mousebrain over me!" the gang leader threw back his head, and started wailing, while stomping his paws, like some kit throwing a tantrum.

"That's enough of that Mudclaw, you are an old cat, stop acting like a kit," Barkface meowed uneasily, looking totally embarrassed.

"But you like Onewhisker more than meeee, even though he's not part of our familyyyy," Mudclaw wailed, sounding exactly like this kid Cartman, from this show called South Park, that Bugeater's twolegs liked to watch.

"All of the clan members are our family," Barkface meowed.

Mudclaw lashed his tail, and let out a huff, coming to pout beside Crowfeather in the corner.

"Do you really not remember anything that happened?" Tornear asked Bugeater.

The black and white tom shook his head.

"Um, no, I just know that a bunch of weird cats are in my house!"

"Nooo!" Mudclaw wailed, "How will we save WindClan from the evil Onestar now?"

All of the suddenly, a large brown tom burst through the door, followed by a dark brown tom, a grey tabby she-cat, a brown she-cat, and like twenty other cats.

"Have no fear! Stagleap is here!" the large brown tom meowed, puffing out his chest. He then turned to Bugeater.

"Mudclaw is right, we must defeat the evil Onestar!"

The dark brown tom rubbed his paws together.

"Yeah! He's like 75 percent tunneler, we can't have THOSE cats leading WindClan!"

"Hey!" a pale ginger tom yowled from outside the window.

"What are you doing Sandgorse? Just come through the entrance like the rest of us did!" the grey tabby she-cat exclaimed.

"No Ryestalk, I am going to dig my way inside!"

"Good luck with that," Bugeater muttered, rolling his eyes, knowing there was no way the ginger tom could dig through the foundation of the house.

"He has back up!" a dark ginger she-cat meowed, she was also outside.

"Yeah!" a brown tom, who was outside as well, exclaimed.

"Wait a mouse-tail," Mudclaw growled, coming out of his corner to glare at everyone.

"What are you all doing here? You're dead!"

"Well, remember how that one cat," Ryestalk flicked her tail over at Bugeater, and he narrowed his eyes at her, he never did anything! He never even left his house!

"Remember how he kept bringing you back to life, and more cats ended coming back to life?"

"That's impossible!" Bugeater wailed.

"It may seem like that, because Yellerfang erased your memory, but we will help you get it back, if you help us defeat Onestar," Stagleap meowed.

"NEVER! ONESTAR FOREVER!" Whitetail wailed.

"Yeah, why are you against your own son anyway?" Ashfoot hissed.

"Oh, like your side really knows about family," the dark brown tom spat, glaring at Barkface.

Bugeater looked from one group to the other, which side should he take?


End file.
